


Wonderful Life

by Lady Anubis (Anubis)



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alice Nine - Freeform, Angels, Angst, Crossover, Lemon, M/M, Portuguese, Romance, Yaoi, the GazettE - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 40,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anubis/pseuds/Lady%20Anubis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando o mundo de Uruha ruiu e não havia mais motivos para continuar... Não havia mais motivos para existir, mas... Continuaria pensando assim se um ser especial lhe concedesse a chance de ver o quão importante é para todos...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Salto para a Inexistencia

**Author's Note:**

> **Título:** Wonderful Life

**Título:** Wonderful Life

**Autora:** Lady Anúbis

**Beta:** Schei-chan

**Banda:** the GazettE – com participação especial do Alice Nine

**Casais:** Aoi x Uruha\Reita x Ruki\Kai x Nao\Saga x Shou\ Tora x Hiroto

**Classificação:** \+ 18

**Gênero:** Angst/Slash/ Romance/ Lemon.

**Status:** Em andamento

**Direitos Autorais: **Infelizmente o The GazettE não nos pertence, mas a imagem deles pertence a PS Company. Essa fanfic não tem fins lucrativos e foi feita apenas para diversão.

**ooOoo**

**WONDERFUL LIFE**

**Cap. 1 – Salto para a Inexistência**

Os olhos chocolate observam a água do rio correndo sob a ponte. Equilibra-se com dificuldade no parapeito, segurando na viga que está atrás de suas costas, pensando seriamente no que pretende fazer nesse momento. Olha para trás e vê sua moto caída, o estrago feio da derrapagem no chão coberto de uma camada fina de gelo causando-lhe tristeza, pois gosta daquela máquina... Aoi quem lhe deu no último natal... Antes deles...

\- Essa vida é uma droga mesmo! – Volta a fixar os olhos na água de forte correnteza, que deve estar extremamente fria.

Pensa muito no que o levou a tomar essa decisão. Afinal, ele tem tudo que alguém poderia querer... Uma família carinhosa, sucesso, amor, dinheiro... Mas tudo parece ter tomado um rumo errado, que não tem mais volta. Sente-se um fracasso como pessoa, um profissional de terceira... Nem a pessoa que ama acredita nele!

E como se não pudesse evitar, os acontecimentos que precipitaram seu estado emocional voltam com força, a imagem daquele maldito crítico musical se aproximando de si na boate, nítida como se estivesse acontecendo agora. Uruha o conhecia de vista, de algumas coletivas de imprensa, mas naquela noite o sujeito parecia estar de folga... Literalmente falando. Ele se aproximou dançando, todo animadinho... Um homem passando dos 40 anos, careca e um pouco fora do peso. O loiro até simpatizava com ele nas entrevistas, pois era sempre profissional, sem ficar nas típicas perguntas pessoais.

Mas naquela noite não parecia o mesmo e ficou se insinuando para ele, enquanto Aoi tinha ido ao banheiro. Nada anormal quando iam nesses lugares, onde as pessoas costumavam beber e soltar suas inibições. O guitarrista nem sabia que o crítico era gay, mas o sujeito já foi se sentando ao seu lado e colocando a mão sobre sua coxa. Acabou tendo de ser enérgico com o insistente jornalista e logo o homem estava caído no chão, com todos ao redor olhando em sua direção.

Esse foi o início de tudo. O vingativo crítico começou a hostilizar abertamente a banda, em especial o guitarrista loiro, questionando sua técnica e debochando de tudo, desde seus solos até de sua forma de vestir. Outra pessoa teria apenas ignorado... E Uruha teria feito o mesmo se não tivesse seu talento e profissionalismo questionado abertamente. Logo ele que se empenhava tanto em ser cada vez melhor, que era um virtuose da guitarra por excelência.

Sua insegurança antes dos shows apenas aumentou. Sempre bebia antes de uma apresentação, meio que para controlar o nervosismo que tomava conta dele, mas desde que Aoi entrara na sua vida diminuíra esse hábito, pois o namorado se preocupava demais com seus excessos. E com a 'campanha de difamação' Takashima voltara a beber bastante, ainda mais do que antes... O que começou a causar atritos entre ele e o restante da banda.

"_O Ruki não tinha nada que se meter na minha vida!"_ – Pensou ao lembrar a briga que o levara a cair ainda mais na depressão, mais fundo do que já estava nos últimos tempos.

Mais uma matéria do maldito crítico saiu na revista mais lida no Japão, questionando mais uma vez a técnica de Uruha, chamando-o de amador e ainda questionando sua sexualidade... Coisa que não interessava a ninguém, apenas a ele mesmo. Isso irritou demais o loiro, que chegou a um ensaio já embriagado, os colegas fazendo o possível para ignorar, mais para evitar briga. Só que o guitarrista começou a errar demais, coisa inconcebível para o seu perfeccionismo, até que Takanori explodiu.

A discussão entre os dois foi feia, com o vocalista chamando Takashima de idiota por se importar tanto com a opinião dos outros e ter se tornado aquilo que o crítico safado falava dele. Por pouco os dois não trocaram uns tapas, sendo contidos por seus respectivos namorados. Mas o significado da briga fora bem além, pois Uruha esperava mais apoio dos amigos... E do namorado... Yuu simplesmente ficou calado.

Por mais que o amasse, sentia-se traído por perceber que Aoi também o julgava mal, não acreditando naquilo que vinha lhe tirando o sono. Não se conformava com a injustiça dessa perseguição e muito menos porque questionava sua capacidade como músico... E a separação foi inevitável... Será que o moreno o amava tanto quanto dizia?

O loiro balança a cabeça, a fim de espantar essas lembranças, pois elas apenas reforçam a tristeza que o oprime e o convence que o melhor é acabar com tudo isso de uma vez. A decisão é difícil, sente-se um covarde por fugir dessa forma, mas que diferença pode fazer? Sente-se tão inútil que nem faria falta...

\- As coisas estão complicadas pra você... Amigo? – Uma voz desconhecida o desperta, voltando-se e encarando um rapaz ruivo, de olhos cor de avelã, traços ocidentais e aparentando não mais do que 16 anos, que se esforça para se equilibrar no parapeito ao seu lado.

\- Quem é você? – Não quer nenhum jornalista ou coisa do gênero vindo atrapalhar esse momento só seu. – Se está atrás de notícia, veio ao local errado.

\- Não... Eu vim aqui dar uma volta e... Topei com você na ponte. – O rapaz fala de forma calma. – Precisa de um amigo pra desabafar?

\- _Amigos_... – Fala com sarcasmo, pois não consegue deixar de pensar mais uma vez nos parceiros de banda e em como se sente decepcionado. - Eles nos abandonam quando mais precisamos deles.

\- Mas eu sou um desconhecido... Quem sabe não sou o indicado pra te ouvir? – O tom compreensivo em sua voz traz certa tranqüilidade ao coração aflito do guitarrista. – Meu nome é Angel... Eu...

No momento em que ele estende o braço para apertar sua mão, o ruivo perde o tênue equilíbrio que se esforçava para manter e despenca da ponte, mergulhando na água gelada. A reação de Kouyou é imediata, pulando desesperado e nadando com grande dificuldade, evitando que ele também seja tragado pela correnteza. Tenta diversas vezes alcançar o garoto, mas ele sempre lhe escapa, puxado pela força das águas escuras. Após demandar muito esforço consegue segurar a mão pequena, puxando-o para si, enlaça o corpo quase inconsciente do rapaz, impulsiona-se de encontro a alguns arbustos, agarra-os forte e leva Angel até a margem.

\- Ei... – Passa a mão pelo rosto bonito, pálido e gelado, preocupado com a hipotermia. – Acorda... Precisamos procurar um lugar pra te aquecer.

Observa o lugar em busca de ajuda, odiando-se por ter escolhido a ponte mais afastada da cidade e por ter colocado o rapaz em risco apenas por tentar ajudá-lo. Percebe que a luta hercúlea contra a correnteza os arrastou alguns quilômetros da ponte, levando-os ainda mais para longe. É então que vê uma casa e, tomando Angel em seus braços, o carrega naquela direção. Ele mesmo sente o corpo reclamar do frio intenso, os músculos doendo e o maxilar tremendo intensamente. Ao chegarem diante do casebre, nota que está abandonado e para alguns instantes a fim de pensar no que deve fazer.

\- Momentos extremos exigem medidas extremas! – Diz para o ruivo, mas na verdade é para si mesmo.

Com um chute certeiro arrebenta a fechadura antiga, o que faz a porta se abrir e permite que entre com sua carga, que geme e treme em seus braços. Deposita o corpo pequeno na sala minúscula, fechando a porta para evitar o vento, correndo em busca de papel e madeira para tentar acender o fogo na lareira.

\- O duro vai ser acender. – Olha para o rapazinho que se encolhe junto à antiga construção de pedra que aquecia a casa no passado. - Espero que meu isqueiro não tenha se estragado com a água.

Mas tudo parece funcionar melhor do que esperava, pois logo o fogo está aceso, aquecendo o cômodo e trazendo certo conforto para ambos. Pega o celular no bolso, pensando em ligar para alguém e pedir ajuda, mas o seu aparelho 'morreu afogado'.

\- Bom... Nada de telefone. – Tenta parecer calmo, preocupado com o estado do garoto que tentara impedi-lo de fazer uma besteira. – Depois que nos aquecermos vou sair em busca de socorro. Melhor tirarmos essa roupa molhada...

Ajuda o garoto a se despir, percebendo o quão jovem ele é, preocupado ao ver como as extremidades de suas mãos e pés estão ficando azulados devido ao frio. Ajeita-o bem perto do fogo, tirando do rosto trêmulo os cabelos que lhe cobrem os olhos atentos.

\- Puxa... Não imaginava como sentir frio era ruim! – Angel tenta parecer animado diante do preocupado músico. – Não estou acostumado com essas coisas.

\- A culpa foi minha... Não devia ter interferido... – Kouyou sente-se mal com toda essa situação.

\- Pior seria ter deixado você... Fazer o que pretendia. – Uma expressão triste se apossa do rosto angelical.

Uruha também começa a se despir, os efeitos da hipotermia agindo sobre seu corpo, mas sente uma pontada nas costelas ao retirar a camisa e vê o hematoma, provavelmente resultado da derrapagem da moto. Sentam-se um ao lado do outro diante do fogo, a sensação gostosa do calor se apossando novamente de seus corpos enregelados e os fazendo suspirar de alívio.

\- Você ainda não me falou por que estava naquela ponte. – Angel pergunta com gentileza, procurando não colocar Uruha na defensiva. – Somente algo muito ruim faria alguém pensar em morrer dessa forma.

\- Deixa pra lá... Não precisa ficar ouvindo minhas lamúrias. – O desânimo se abate mais uma vez sobre Kouyou, sentindo todo o vazio de antes.

\- Mas eu quero! – Não há insistência no rapazinho, que parece americano pelo sotaque. – Acho que conquistei o direito depois desse mergulho...

O sorriso de Takashima é triste, mas sente conforto por alguém se importar o suficiente para querer ouvi-lo, mesmo sendo um desconhecido, que nem sequer sabe quem ele é realmente.

\- Tudo em que eu acreditava... Em que baseava a minha vida... Tudo ruiu como um castelo de cartas. – As palavras saem com dificuldade, um aperto em seu peito tornando difícil desabafar aquilo que sente. – Sabe... Eu queria nunca ter nascido... Não faria falta mesmo...

\- Tem certeza disso? – Angel passa a mão pelos braços ao sentir que estes começam a se aquecer novamente. – Talvez você esteja julgando mal a própria importância na vida das outras pessoas.

\- Ninguém se importa... Por que eu me importaria? – No fundo não é um drama barato para comover o ouvinte, mas realmente sente isso, com todas as suas forças.

\- Se você pudesse realizar um desejo... Seria esse? – Os olhos de avelã se voltam para o músico, que ainda treme um pouco.

\- Como assim? – Uruha o observa intrigado, pois essa conversa começa a ficar esquisita.

O garoto ruivo se senta diante dele as pernas cruzadas na posição de lótus, as costas sendo aquecidas pelo fogo. Parece empolgado com algo, mesmo que a ocasião não seja para tanto.

\- E se eu te disser que sou um anjo? – Fala sem nem perceber a reação clara no semblante do loiro. - Bom... Na verdade ainda sou um aprendiz, mas... Estou quase lá.

\- Eu diria... – A descrença é nítida. - Pra você parar com as drogas que anda tomando, pois já estão te afetando o cérebro.

\- Mas... Eu estou falando a verdade! – Angel pensa em se levantar, mas está nu e seria uma situação constrangedora demais. – Pra ser promovido a anjo preciso ajudar alguém e... Pretendia te impedir de pular daquela ponte.

\- Se depender da sua habilidade... – Prefere nem discutir a veracidade das palavras do garoto, pois se ele quer acreditar nisso... – Você vai ser aprendiz eternamente.

Angel volta a sentar ao lado do loiro, encolhendo-se emburrado diante do fogo e observando o crepitar das chamas.

\- Também não precisa falar assim. – Sua voz se torna manhosa. – Eu tentei e... Ainda posso realizar um desejo seu.

\- Ok... Desculpa. – Kouyou se encolhe todo, pensando na droga que a vida se tornou e em como parece que tudo perdeu o sentido. – Estou descontando em você. Viu como eu não sirvo pra nada mesmo?

\- Então está feito. – O americano sorri, esfregando os pés ainda gelados. – Realizei seu desejo.

\- Certo, certo... – Takashima não leva muito a sério o garoto, que só pode ter batido a cabeça na queda. – Melhor a gente dormir por aqui, pois já anoiteceu... Mas amanhã vamos pra cidade.

O corpo magro de Kouyou se acomoda melhor diante do fogo, enrodilhando-se para aquecer-se melhor, vendo que o jovem que salvou faz o mesmo, visivelmente cansado. Pensa em Aoi antes de adormecer, em como era bom sentir o calor e o aroma gostoso do seu moreno. E tudo isso acabou... Agora está sozinho.

**ooOoo**

A manhã se inicia nublada, prometendo neve, mas suas roupas estão secas o suficiente para irem para a cidade. O loiro veste a camisa com cuidado, temendo a dor, mas então percebe que o hematoma sumiu e fica intrigado... Mas prefere ignorar. Deixam a cabana e caminham pela estrada sem conversar. O ruivinho sabe muito bem que o músico não acredita nele, mas não pode condená-lo por isso.

\- Ei... Levaram minha moto! – Uruha exclama ao chegarem à ponte. – Desgraçados!

\- Ora... Se você não existe... – O tom de Angel é irônico. – Nunca teve uma moto e... Jamais derrapou nessa ponte.

\- Aham... – Uruha nem liga muito para as palavras do garoto, mais preocupado em pensar numa forma de irem até a cidade. – Podemos caminhar até o subúrbio e ver se pegamos um táxi.

Procura em vão por sua carteira no bolso do casaco, desesperando-se e vasculhando por todo ele, constatando finalmente que a perdeu.

\- Que droga! O que mais vai acontecer? – Chuta um monte de neve meio derretida acumulada na entrada da ponte... O mesmo que atropelou antes de derrapar, mas que agora está intacto. – Acho que perdi a carteira quando pulei pra te salvar. Não tenho dinheiro pro táxi.

\- Dinheiro eu tenho. – Angel caminha ao lado de um desconsolado Takashima, que se sente ainda mais deprimido depois desses novos contratempos. – Pra onde vamos?

\- Pensei em irmos até o prédio da PSC. – Fala baixo, pensando ainda em como não é bom nem para se matar. – Os rapazes devem estar ensaiando e... Vemos o que fazer.

\- Tudo bem. – Eles andam meio sem rumo pela estrada, onde dificilmente deve passar alguém, mas algo surge saindo de uma das ruas que a cortam. – Ei... Táxi!

**ooOoo**

O carro para diante do prédio da PS Company, Kouyou sentindo-se novamente em seu meio. Passa pela portaria como faz todos os dias, acenando para o recepcionista e caminhando na direção dos elevadores.

\- Onde você pensa que vai? – Seu braço é agarrado pelo recepcionista, uma expressão marcada pela desconfiança em seu rosto. – Qualquer visitante precisa se identificar na Portaria.

\- O quê? – Takashima se sente confuso, ainda sem entender como aquele homem que o vê todos os dias não o reconhece. – Tanaka... Sou eu... Uruha!

O homem alto, ainda mais do que o loiro, puxa-o para que saia, sem qualquer reconhecimento ou manifestação de que isso seja apenas uma brincadeira.

"_Os rapazes não podem ter me cortado da banda, assim desse jeito!"_ – Não pode pensar em outra coisa.

Desvencilha-se da mão forte do homem, encarando-o diretamente, esperando que isso possa fazê-lo lembrar de quem é.

\- Eu sou do GazettE! – Tenta argumentar com o truculento homem, que parece bem diferente do que está acostumado desde que o conhece. – Passo e sempre te cumprimento... Todos os dias nos últimos anos.

\- Do que está falando? Nem sei quem é esse Gaze... Sei lá. – A voz dele é sinceramente dura. – Pensa que me engana com essa conversa?

\- Co-como assim não conhece o... – As palavras de Angel agora parecem fazer algum sentido. – Não pode ser...

Então ele vislumbra alguém conhecido entrando pela porta da frente. Os rapazes do Alice Nine passam por ela sem pressa, mas... Há algo diferente neles... Não sabe dizer o que...

\- NAO! – Grita e corre até o baterista, após esquivar-se da mão forte de Tanaka. – Onde está o Kai? Fala pra mim... Eles estão me dispensando, não é isso?

\- Ahm? – O músico fica paralisado pela surpresa, assim como os outros. – Kai? Não conheço ninguém...

\- Gente... Vocês me conhecem há bastante tempo... – Olha de um para outro, desesperado. – Digam que me conhecem, por favor.

Shou se aproxima e o observa, mesmo que tenha certeza que nunca o viu, mas sente que talvez isso possa trazer algum conforto para o confuso rapaz.

\- Infelizmente não... Sinto muito. – Diz em um tom compassivo.

\- Não... Shou... Vocês todos me conhecem. – O nervosismo na sua voz é nítido. - Além do contato nos corredores a gente se aproximou quando o Nao começou a namorar o Kai.

\- Eu... Quem? – O citado continua meio perdido, sua expressão mais fofa servindo de defesa.

\- Eu sou do GazettE... Cruzamos-nos todos os dias no corredor. – Continua tentando, agarrado às últimas esperanças de que esteja enganado. – Você, Shou, começou a namorar o Saga recentemente...

\- Comigo? – O baixista parece se divertir com as teorias do loiro bonito. – Até que não é uma má idéia.

\- Fica quieto. – Hiroto percebe que não é o momento de alimentar as ilusões do pobre rapaz e acerta uma cotovelada no assanhado amigo.

\- Tora... Eu e o Aoi saímos com vocês... – Nem sabe mais porque insiste, quando o rostinho de Angel, ao seu lado lhe revela a verdade. – Você estava de rolo com o Saga, antes de ...

\- Opa... Estou gostando dessa conversa. – O baixista se sente o poderoso nessa história.

\- Sentimos muito... – Tora olha feio para o amigo antes de se aproximar do loiro que parece realmente desconcertado. – Não sei o que aconteceu com você... Mas não te conhecemos.

Tanaka alcança-o, dessa vez com mais energia, o jogando sem qualquer discussão no lado de fora do prédio. O loiro fica alguns minutos ainda olhando para a construção moderna, que foi quase como sua casa por tantos anos.

\- Então você estava falando sério? – Fala com Angel, mas sem nem sequer voltar-se. – Eu já não existo mais...

\- Foi o que você desejou. – O garoto diz com a voz tranqüila, apesar de notar como essa constatação é dolorosa.

\- Bom... Pelo menos você conseguiu fazer sua boa ação e vai se tornar um anjo. – O som de sua voz é triste como o céu carregado de nuvens escuras sobre suas cabeças. – Alguma utilidade eu tive...

\- Kouyou... Agora você pode começar do zero. Não tem mais identidade, nem casa, nem família... – Takashima se volta finalmente para olhar o ruivinho, surpreso, pois em nenhum momento lhe disse o seu nome verdadeiro. – Mas tem a segunda opção.

\- E qual é? – Em instante algum imaginou que se sentiria assim tão... Oco por dentro.

Os primeiros flocos de neve começam a cair, o aprendiz de anjo ergue o rosto e deixa-os tocar sua recém-adquirida pele humana. O toque é tão suave, sentindo um enlevo pela sensação tão doce e fria, pois algo tão fútil para um ser humano, para ele é indescritível.

Uruha fica alguns minutos perplexo diante de uma reação tão pura e simples. Resolve manter o silêncio e deixar que o garoto aproveite esse momento em sua plenitude. Sorri triste quando os olhos avelã encaram-no brilhantes.

\- Desculpa... Mas eu nunca senti isso antes. – Está quase empolgado, mas se controla diante da situação do seu novo amigo. – Você pode encarar o resultado da sua decisão...

\- Eu... A banda não existe também... – Essa possibilidade o pega desprevenido e estremece diante dela, sem ter certeza se deseja saber. - Mas... Certamente estão todos ótimos sem a minha presença neste mundo.

\- Você decide. – Angel sabe que ele hesita. – Mas como você poderia recomeçar sua vida... Sem saber o que aconteceu?

\- Sim... Tem razão. – Respira fundo, o estômago se contorcendo em expectativa. – Por onde começamos?

Angel pega na mão fina do loiro, segurando firme, sabendo que a parte mais difícil de sua tarefa está para começar.

\- Acho que devemos começar pelo início. – Sorri, ainda deixando um floco descer por seu rosto e aproveitando ao máximo a sensação. – Vou te levar pra Kanagawa.

**ooOoo**

Muito bem... Aqui estou apresentando a vcs uma fic nova. Ela é um presente especial para minha amiga do coração Schei-chan... Também a beta... Pois precisava ser enganada para não descobrir que a tirei no primeiro ASS do grupo Rebeldesecretos. Preciso dizer o quanto foi maravilhoso tirar alguém tão especial e cheia de luz quanto ela, que me ensinou que podemos fazer diferença na vida das pessoas, mesmo que não possamos perceber isso. Essa história é nossa e de tanta gente especial que circula pela net. Quando nos importamos com os outros... Fazemos parte da vida deles.

Como essa fic já está praticamente pronta, com 7 caps, pretendo postar um por semana. Então não se preocupem com a demora, que minha deprê acabou provocando nas minhas demais fics em andamento, essa vai ter uma freqüência já planejada.

Ao pensar no plot para essa fic esbarrei em um filme muito antigo que assisti muitas vezes na televisão. Eu desejava falar sobre a importância das pessoas nas nossas vidas e como podemos mudar o mundo ao nosso redor. O filme é "A Felicidade não se Compra" e é simplesmente perfeito, com um roteiro emocionante... LINDO!

A segunda parte da escolha era definir qual dos gazeboys poderia personificar melhor essa importância na vida dos demais e, lendo as entrevistas deles, percebi que Uruha é o denominador comum... Graças à existência dele que o the GazettE é uma realidade. Podem haver alguns discordantes, mas... Coloco esse meu argumento no cerne dessa fic.

Agradeço a ajuda das minhas amigas, Yume Vy, Eri-chan, Schei-chan (tadinha, te enganei), Litha e Samantha Tiger... Vcs foram cobaias maravilhosas, como sempre.

Espero que gostem e COMENTEM!

11 de Maio de 2010

10:00 PM


	2. Cômoda Crisálida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WONDERFUL LIFE**

**WONDERFUL LIFE**

**Cap. 2 – Cômoda Crisálida **

_\- Akira... Você vai ficar do lado dele? – Uruha diz com uma voz sentida. – Só porque é seu namorado!_

_\- Kouyou, não é questão de escolher um lado. – Reita fala sério, como o amigo nunca ouviu antes. – Simplesmente... Você está errado!_

A lembrança das palavras de seu mais antigo amigo naquela tarde de ensaio ainda ecoa em sua mente, a mágoa ressurgindo no coração de Takashima.

\- Por que a atitude dele te magoou tanto? – Angel dispara, tirando o loiro de seus pensamentos.

\- Oh, Garoto... Anjo... Sei lá como te chamar. – Os olhos chocolate revelam como está perplexo. – Por acaso esses seus poderes incluem ler a mente das pessoas? Não gosto disso!

Meio sem saber como responder, Angel chama a atenção dele para o fato de estarem diante do mar, já no Distrito de Shounan, onde Uruha nasceu. Seus poderes de teletransporte são bastante úteis diante dessa tarefa, pois qualquer meio de transporte humano demoraria muito mais. Só que Uruha não parece impressionado, seus olhos fixos no horizonte, como se a volta para casa nessa situação tivesse um sabor diferente.

\- Ele sempre foi meu mais antigo e fiel amigo... O primeiro que passou por cima da minha timidez e... Me fez sentir como parte de um grupo. – Lembra como se fosse ontem o dia em que entrou na escola de futebol, quando estava no quarto ano da escola, e topou com o garoto falante. – E ele não me entendeu... No momento mais difícil... Mas... Isso é sinal que não sou tão importante pra ele quanto pensava.

O garoto o observa pensativo, o olhar de compreensão, sempre evitando julgá-lo, pois qualquer conclusão nesse caso deve vir do próprio Kouyou e de mais ninguém. Então se aproxima, sentindo a decepção que parece marcar a fronte do loiro alto e bonito.

\- Eu posso te mostrar como a vida dele seria sem você... – Toca no braço fino, ainda trêmulo com o vento vindo do mar revolto que encara com melancolia. – Você gostaria de saber o que teria acontecido?

\- Com certeza ele está muito bem... – Uruha afasta-se da paisagem saudosista. – Toda hora você fala como se essa visão de alguma forma fosse me chatear... Como se eu tivesse feito grande diferença na vida dos outros...

\- Só vai saber se tiver a coragem de encarar essa realidade. – Há um tom de desafio em suas palavras.

\- Ok... – Fala meio sem vontade.

**ooOoo**

Takashima surpreende-se ao ver que estão parados no meio de um corredor, pessoas indo e vindo apressadas, tão envolvidas em seus negócios que pouco se importam que os dois surjam do nada.

\- Aqui é a prefeitura da minha cidade... Estive algumas vezes aqui com a minha mãe. – Olha em volta e não imagina o que esse lugar pode ter a ver com Reita. - Mas... O que fazemos aqui?

\- Você não está vendo o seu amigo Akira? – Angel aponta para um rapaz moreno, cabelos negros cortados bem curtos e vestindo um terno impecável, parado desconsolado diante da porta de um escritório.

\- Espera... Não vai querer me dizer que... – Olha o jovem com mais atenção, constatando assustado que aquele realmente é... Sua voz saindo quase como um sussurro devido à incredulidade. – Suzuki...

Angel prefere ficar calado, pois a visão diz mais do que mil palavras. Aquele que antes era Reita, o baixista do The Gazette, namorado de Ruki e melhor amigo de Uruha... Aquele mais conhecido pela faixa que lhe cobria parte do rosto... Agora é um rapaz sério, bem vestido, metido em um emprego dos mais normais. Um homem sai do escritório e se junta a ele, provavelmente seu patrão, pois fala muito, enquanto Akira anota em um pequeno bloco.

Ambos se encaminham na direção deles, fazendo com que os dois viajantes se encostem à parede a fim de deixá-los passar. O loiro observa cada detalhe da nova aparência de Reita, procurando algo nele que o faça parecer o seu antigo amigo... Ou então ter a certeza de que é feliz.

\- Suzuki... Preciso dessas cópias pra amanhã de manhã. – Ouvem o político dizer ao passarem diante deles. – Vou visitar as 'bases' e... Não volto mais hoje.

\- Ok, senhor. – Há uma resignação estranha na voz de Akira. – Terei tudo pronto para sua reunião com o prefeito amanhã.

Os olhos chocolate baixam, encarando o chão para evitar a visão do amigo assim tão diferente do que conhecia.

\- Ele parece estar bem... Num bom emprego... – Fala devagar, tentando convencer a si mesmo disso. – Não fiz grande diferença mesmo.

\- Será? – Angel fala com uma certeza que desperta a curiosidade de Kouyou, que levanta o olhar e o observa. – Podemos nos aproximar mais e ver se a primeira impressão está certa.

Eles se calam, vendo que Reita volta pelo corredor, uma expressão pesada no rosto tão diferente com aqueles cabelos impecavelmente cortados e negros.

\- As 'bases'... Ele quer dizer as amantes, isso sim. – Fala furioso ao passar pelos dois visitantes. – Um dia me encho e mando uma carta anônima pra esposa dele.

Uruha sorri, pensando em como nesse instante ele parece mais com o 'velho Reita', que valorizava tanto a justiça a ponto de viver arranjando encrenca na escola. Ainda se lembra quando ele preferiu faltar no dia em que iam premiar uns sujeitos que haviam ganhado um concurso... Nem se lembra mais do que... Mas usando do dinheiro de seus pais, ao invés de venderem cupons como todos os outros alunos.

\- Como podemos nos aproximar? – Takashima pergunta ainda sem saber como essa 'viagem' funciona. – Por acaso somos invisíveis?

\- Não! Sou apenas um aprendiz, esqueceu? – Angel fica contrariado por perceber que um pouco dos poderes de um anjo de verdade podiam ajudar nesse instante. – Acho que vamos ter que usar da imaginação.

Então algo inusitado passa pela expressão do loiro, como se ele se perdesse na própria mente, calado e concentrado de uma forma que poucos dos seus amigos conheciam. Aquela expressão subestimada pela maioria, passava a impressão de ser lentidão, mas na verdade era um dos momentos de profunda inspiração do músico.

\- Acho que tive uma idéia... Mas... – Olha para o jovem anjo com uma expressão maldosa. – Vamos ter que usar nosso talento... De interpretação...

\- Como assim? – Tenta evitar ler os pensamentos dele.

\- Estou falando em mentir descaradamente... Fingir... – Pensa em quantas vezes fez isso em entrevistas, quando não sentia vontade nenhuma de estar ali. – Às vezes é bom ser lento... Pode-s observar bastante e... Enxergar os pontos fracos das pessoas... E sei qual é o do Rei... Do Akira.

Pega na mão de Angel e o conduz até o escritório, onde o atarefado assessor entrou há poucos instantes. Para perto da porta, respira fundo para conseguir a coragem de fazer o que planeja e entra.

\- Bom dia. – Aproxima-se da escrivaninha, onde Suzuki separa alguns documentos que o chefe vai usar. – Por acaso você é o Akira Suzuki?

\- Sim. – O rapaz levanta o rosto e observa o loiro 'andrógino' parado diante de sua mesa. – Por quê?

\- Não se lembra de mim, Akira? – Percebe claramente que ele não tem idéia de quem seja. – Estou bem diferente, mas... Sou o Takashima... Estudei com você... Fomos parceiros de laboratório.

\- Ahm... Bom... Eu não... – Procura em todas as suas memórias por um Takashima, mas não tem resultado. – Acho que... Me lembro... Mas... Faz tanto tempo!

Uruha sorri por ver que uma coisa não mudou em seu amigo. Ele jamais admitiria que não se lembrava de algo ou de alguém. E em geral ele não lembrava mesmo, pois Reita se ligava mais nos atos das pessoas, não nos nomes ou rostos. Era só manter ele desconfiado de que talvez o conhecesse...

\- Voltei à cidade pra visitar meus pais e resolvi te procurar. – Sorri de forma amigável, beliscando de leve o garoto para que fizesse o mesmo. – Queria tanto te ver! Não esqueço como você me defendia dos meninos maiores.

\- Bom... Era o mínimo a se fazer. – Ainda não se recorda, mas já que o rapaz insiste e mostra conhecê-lo tão bem... Deve ser verdade e é algo a se comemorar. – Que acha de sairmos à noite? Podemos beber e colocar nossos assuntos em dia.

\- Seria ótimo! – Seu sorriso é de vitória, lançando um olhar discreto para Angel. – Acho melhor pegá-lo em sua casa... Estou em um hotel.

\- Claro... – Passa ao loiro um papel onde escreve alguns símbolos de kanji. – Esse é o meu endereço. Me pega as dez. Não posso deixar de jantar com minha esposa.

\- Ah sim... – Nunca imaginou ouvir Reita falar de uma esposa, pois ele se assumira desde a adolescência. – Nos vemos mais tarde então.

**ooOoo**

\- Ainda não sei por que não posso ir junto com vocês. – Angel diz indignado dentro do carro alugado que Uruha dirige. – Faz parte do meu aprendizado.

\- Pode ter certeza que não vai aprender nada em um bar... Não tem idade pra entrar em um. – Fala categórico, sem dar margem a discussão. – Além disso... Não vou me sentir confortável levando um aprendiz de anjo pra beber.

\- Você é um chato! – O garoto emburra no banco do passageiro. – Então vou indo.

Angel some no ar, sem ver como isso incomoda o guitarrista, ainda desconcertado com essa situação em que está. É extremamente difícil encarar a idéia de que não existe mais, que seus pais e irmãs nunca o tiveram por perto, que os amigos jamais o encontraram e... Aoi nunca o conheceu. E se o moreno estiver feliz com outra pessoa? Uma sensação ruim aperta-lhe o estômago, mesmo que não o condene... Na verdade, sente-se mal por desejar inconscientemente que ele esteja infeliz... Mas... Não pode evitar.

\- Pronto. – Respira fundo ao parar diante da casa onde mora o casal Suzuki. – Agora preciso me manter calmo e... Fingir bem.

Toca a campainha, apreensivo por conhecer a esposa de Reita. Apenas essa idéia já é estranha, pois desde o instante em que ambos entraram na idade de 'se interessar' por alguém, Akira jamais manifestou qualquer atração por garotas, para desespero da zelosa avó com quem morava que lhe apresentou todas as 'boas moças' que conhecia, mas sempre em vão.

Essa mudança nele o desconcerta, pois não imagina de que forma a vida do amigo foi tomar esse rumo, como se tornou tão 'yuppie'. Reita era falante em entrevistas e com os amigos, mas em geral era um sujeito caladão diante de estranhos, sempre preocupado em ser justo com todos. E sexualmente falando... Era um pervertido, que adorava algemas e chicotes... Para ele usar nos outros, de preferência. Mas isso...

\- Pois não... – Uma moça bonita e pequena, cabelos presos em um discreto coque, atende a porta. – Ah... Boa noite... Você deve ser o... Amigo de escola do Akira...

\- Sim... – O loiro nota, que apesar de suas palavras de reconhecimento, a mulher não lhe dá passagem para entrar. – É a esposa dele... Falou muito de você... Mas sou horrível para nomes...

\- Keiko... Ele falou de mim? – Observa ainda melhor o rapaz de feições delicadas, mas decididamente bonito demais para ser de verdade. – Entre, por favor.

Uruha caminha pela casa pequena, comum aos jovens casais de classe média, mas sentindo que a mulher o observa a todo instante, medindo-o com os olhos como se sua presença a incomodasse.

\- Sente-se, por favor. Ele já desce. – Ela faz sinal para que se acomode numa poltrona e se coloca sentada em outra de frente para ele. – Então... De onde vocês se conhecem mesmo?

Os olhos negros da moça o incomodam, ligados em cada movimento seu, fazendo com que Kouyou se remexa na poltrona... Como se estivesse sentado sobre vidro moído. Há uma desconfiança nítida nela, como se algo se escondesse sob essa aura de típico casal da sociedade japonesa.

\- Estudamos juntos desde o primário... Mas mudei no final do secundário. – Fala, mas não consegue discernir naquele rosto impassível se acredita ou não em sua história. – Voltei esses dias pra... Apresentar meus pais ao meu... Filho adotivo... E pensei em rever um bom amigo de infância.

\- Ah sim... – A sensação de ser sondado pelos 'olhos de raios-X' da mulher aumenta ainda mais. – Mas ele nunca me falou de você.

\- O Akira sempre foi assim... – Tenta amenizar a situação, colocando um lindo sorriso em seus lábios. – Ou é reservado demais... Ou esquecido mesmo.

Keiko não consegue engolir toda essa conversa. Talvez se o rapaz fosse 'normal', até poderia acreditar que eles são apenas amigos de infância, mas... O que Akira e um homem tão bonito quanto uma moça podem ter em comum? A resposta está clara em sua mente, mas como sempre vai se calar, apesar de que isso não a impede de demonstrar que não gosta nada dessa história... Como das outras. Ninguém vai tirar-lhe o marido, ameaçar sua vida conjugal, forçá-la a voltar para a casa dos pais ou pior... Ter que procurar um emprego!

\- E você faz o que... Lá onde você mora? – Ela tem certeza que ele não é daqui, pois nunca o viu nas vezes em que seguiu o marido. – Sua aparência... Não é comum...

Aquele tom maldoso na voz da mulher o incomoda ainda mais, percebendo então que há algo escondido sob esse casamento... Algo que claramente perturba a mulher de furiosos olhos negros. Talvez... Suzuki não seja o homem certinho que sua aparência e trabalho deixam a entender.

\- Ah... Eu moro em Tóquio. – Procura fingir que não notou o ar raivoso dela. – Sou... Músico... De uma banda de visual kei... Por isso a... Aparência.

\- É... Já vi gente... Do seu tipo. – Ela não disfarça a maldade. – O... Meu marido... Conhece gente assim...

A chegada de Reita na sala cala imediatamente a mulher, que muda a expressão de forma instantânea. Ali está a esposa perfeita, de um casal perfeito de classe média, calada, obediente e respeitosa.

Uruha vê como o amigo se preparou para sair, trocando o terno por uma calça jeans justa e uma camisa branca. Apesar de parecer mais com o estilo de Reita, ainda assim falta-lhe aquele ar de desleixo proposital, aquela sensualidade que o amigo usava a seu favor, mesmo que jamais admitisse isso. Sempre os braços malhados à mostra, aquele ar meio bandido reforçado pela faixa no rosto. E mesmo quando saíam... O baixista sempre mantinha aquela aura de perigo... O que atraíra Ruki e os fizera começar a namorar. Taka era o típico uke mandão, como fora com os poucos namorados que já tivera, mas se tornava um gatinho quando Reita o tratava como sua propriedade. Lembra muito bem de quando o chibi começou a sair de coleira... Eles não diziam, mas só faltava colocar o nome do baixista gravado nela. E o pior é que ambos gostavam demais dessa brincadeira!

\- Vamos? – A voz de Akira o tira da divagação sobre um passado que não existe mais. – Temos muito assunto pra colocar em dia.

\- Sim, claro. – A mulher esbarra nele ao passar, propositalmente beijando o marido diante de seus olhos, enquanto este veste o pesado casaco, marcando território e voltando-se para observar o loiro. – Foi um prazer conhecê-la.

\- Aham... – Ela responde meio forçada, querendo na verdade dar uns tapas nesse degenerado... Mais um que quer lhe tirar o SEU marido.

**ooOoo**

De certa forma Uruha se surpreende com o lugar para onde o amigo o leva para beber. Imaginava um barzinho para executivos, onde estes se reuniam para falar de negócios e sobre os carros novos que compraram, mas... Estão diante de uma boate, freqüentada por pessoas de todas as orientações sexuais, uma em que foram depois que já tinham algum sucesso e vieram visitar as famílias... No início da carreira esses lugares eram caros demais... Na realidade, qualquer lugar era caro demais!

A lembrança dos tempos de dureza, de quando começaram a percorrer a estrada, é inevitável. Cada centavo que ganhavam, fazendo pequenos bicos ou alguma apresentação improvisada, reservavam para comer, beber ou... Para cigarros. Coisas que em geral Reita comprava e os outros 'filavam' sem qualquer pudor, apenas porque o amigo não sabia negar. E... Apesar de o sucesso ser muito bom, assim como poder ser ouvido pelo público, não pode negar que esses tempos foram os melhores... Pois deram perspectiva a eles quando finalmente chegaram ao topo.

Entram na boate barulhenta, Akira cumprimentando algumas pessoas, caminhando pelo lugar com uma familiaridade que evidencia que sempre vem aqui... O que talvez explique a expressão de ódio da 'fofa' Keiko. Sentam-se na parte mais reservada do lugar, menos barulhenta, o amigo pedindo uma cerveja e acomodando-se, olhando para o loiro com um ar estranho.

\- Nós realmente nos conhecemos na escola ou... – Há malícia no seu rosto. – Foi uma forma bem original de me convidar pra sair?

\- Estudamos juntos sim! – Aquele cinismo não combina com o Reita que conheceu e não gosta disso. – Quando eu quero sair com alguém... Não preciso de subterfúgios desse tipo.

Akira se arrepende, pois aquele loiro lindo realmente não precisa de tudo isso... Qualquer um sairia com ele sem pestanejar... Fosse gay ou não. Decide mudar de tática, relaxando no ambiente onde sempre se sente mais a vontade, longe da imagem que criou para sobreviver. Jamais assumiu, mas aqui é o lugar onde pode ser ele mesmo, beijar as bocas que deseja de verdade, tentar ser pervertido, mesmo que ainda seja tímido demais para tanto.

\- Você deve estar muito mudado... Juro que não me lembro do seu rosto, nem do seu nome... – O rapaz fala mais descontraído, desejando se lembrar de alguém que o conheceu e conseguiu levar uma vida diferente.

\- Mudei sim, mas... Me fala de você. – Uruha precisa descobrir como o amigo saiu assim do caminho e se tornou esse ser que parece levar uma vida dupla. – Pensei que você pudesse ter sido um músico...

\- Eu nunca estudei música! Nem toquei instrumento algum. Não sei de onde você tirou essa idéia. – Lembra sim é da truculência do futebol e de como aprendeu a disfarçar bem que não gostava de meninas. – Não terminei o secundário... Não tive saco! Depois trabalhei num mercadinho... Um amigo da minha avó que me arranjou esse emprego... E a Keiko...

\- Desculpa eu ser intrometido, mas... – Fica meio sem graça de falar com ele com tão pouca informação. – Você não... As garotas não...

\- Eu não gosto de mulher, se é isso que você quer me perguntar. – Direto como apenas o Reita seria. – Mas preciso manter as aparências... Assumir é... Muito trabalhoso. Por isso venho aqui quando me sinto... Sufocado. Beijo uns caras... Transo com outros... Depois volto pra minha casinha de subúrbio.

Algo dentro do loiro se contorce, sentindo naquelas palavras que o amigo é uma pessoa pela metade, sem uma vida real, sem perspectiva de mudança... Ele continua vivendo apenas, sendo o assistente perfeito, o marido perfeito e refugiando-se naquele lugar quando o peso de tudo isso ameaça esmagá-lo de vez.

\- Akira... Me diz... Você é feliz? – Kouyou sente uma tristeza imensa vindo dele em reação a sua pergunta.

\- Feliz... Sei lá... – Realmente não gosta de falar nisso.

\- Já pensou em levar outra vida? – Quer muito descobrir o que aconteceu com ele... Onde ele se perdeu... – Mudar sua aparência... Assumir...

\- Dá muito trabalho... Melhor assim. – Um desânimo se apossa dele, mas então seus olhos se voltam em outra direção. – Espera um instante.

Suzuki se levanta apressado e caminha entre as mesas até um rapaz que conversa com algumas garotas e rapazes de aparência exótica, ele mesmo com o cabelo de um vermelho excessivamente berrante, batom azul-marinho e lentes de contato brancas.

\- Ruki... – Takashima paralisa ao ver o antigo amigo assim tão... Como era no início da carreira.

Um nervoso Reita se aproxima do pequeno, treinando o que deve dizer, mas percebe o jeito como este lhe dá as costas, percebendo que mais uma vez seu objeto de desejo o evita. Acovarda-se e novamente desiste de tentar, voltando para junto de Uruha, totalmente derrotado.

\- Se você não se importar... – Sua voz sai fraca e sem vida. – Acho que vou pra casa.

\- Eu te levo. – Não imaginou que mesmo tendo seguido um rumo tão diferente, Reita ainda se apaixonaria pelo chibi de voz possante. – É por causa...

\- Esquece... Ele toca numa banda. – Soa triste. – Não notaria um cara como eu.

\- Mas... Rei... – Esquece que esse nome não existe nessa realidade. – Não custa tentar...

\- Deixa pra lá. – Ele se levanta, deixando dinheiro sobre a mesa para pagar as bebidas. – Fica por aqui mais um pouco. Vou a pé. Foi muito bom ter conversado com você...

Observa o homem frustrado sair pela porta, ferido demais por uma vida que não deseja, mas que aceitou por não desejar lutar por algo melhor. Sente uma profunda tristeza, pois Reita é o seu mais querido amigo e vê-lo assim é doloroso demais.

\- Caramba! – Toma o seu copo de saquê em um gole. – Como ele chegou nesse ponto?

\- Você não estava aqui pra ser diferente. – A voz de Angel soa decidida, aparecendo sentado a sua frente, no lugar onde antes estava o velho amigo

\- Como assim? – Takashima não consegue enxergar de que forma sua ausência poderia alterar tanto o destino de Akira.

O jovem anjo faz sinal para o garçom e lhe pede o mesmo que o loiro bebe, mas se frustra quando o homem volta e deposita um copo de refrigerante diante dele. Uruha se diverte com a expressão chocada do garoto, ainda indignado com a incapacidade de experimentar todas as sensações que a vida humana pode oferecer.

\- Chega de agir como um adolescente rebelde e me explica o que você quis dizer! – Kouyou precisa disso mais do que qualquer outra coisa. – De que forma eu causei isso?

\- Ora... Não foi na escola de futebol que se conheceram? E quem incentivou os garotos a aprender um instrumento musical porque desejava muito fazer isso e não queria fazer sozinho? – Para Angel parece tão óbvio que não imagina a razão do guitarrista não enxergar a verdade. – Você o incentivou a trocar a guitarra pelo baixo, pois ele teria desistido... Como desistiria do secundário se você não o tivesse incentivado a terminá-lo. E foi você que o incentivou a assumir... Pelo menos pra ele mesmo. O cara não teria feito tudo isso sozinho... Por isso está assim agora. Você não estava lá.

E a mente do loiro passeia em todas as vezes que Reita fraquejava em sua determinação e o chato Uruha insistia que deviam continuar. E em todas as bandas estavam juntos, quando as coisas davam certo ou não, mas sempre havia a amizade deles que os mantinha unidos, mesmo nos momentos difíceis... Inclusive quando passaram fome... E tudo por um sonho que era dos dois... Muitas vezes mais seu do que do amigo, mas Suzuki sempre estaria ao seu lado, fosse o que fosse... Por isso continuou.

\- Não posso acreditar nisso... – Kouyou esconde o rosto com as mãos, prisioneiro de um sentimento indefinível. Pela primeira vez na vida enxerga a amizade de ambos sob essa perspectiva.

Sua mente divaga sobre os momentos de depressão, logo após o inicio da campanha de difamação, quando sentia tanta pena de si mesmo que chegou a acreditar que não faria falta a ninguém, mas... Como poderia imaginar que fora tão importante para o Reita tê-lo como amigo? E será que o baixista também tinha noção disso? Não achou isso quando o viu tomando o partido de Ruki na briga... Mas... Será que não estava realmente menosprezando o valor dos amigos em sua própria vida?

\- Ei... Posso ajudar? – Aquela voz... Dessa vez não é a de Angel, mas... Ergue os olhos e se depara com Ruki parado ao seu lado, o garoto tendo sumido mais uma vez. – Você não parece legal.

Não esperava esse encontro agora, ainda se sentindo frágil, sem conseguir disfarçar as emoções que o afogam e sem ter se preparado para ver o efeito de sua ausência sobre o chibi.

\- Eu... Não sei... – Sente-se tonto, tomado por um vazio que ameaça tomar-lhe o peito. – Ar... Eu preciso de...

Tenta se erguer, mas as suas pernas fraquejam e desfalece, sendo amparado pelo chibi com dificuldade.

Continua...

**ooOoo**

Como prometido estou postando o cap 2 uma semana após o 1... E está será uma constante. Assim afasto a possibilidade dos meus queridos leitores ficarem esperando séculos pela continuação... Confesso... Tem acontecido nas minhas outras fics, por problemas pessoais, mas que estão sendo sanados.

Relembro que esta fic é um presente especial para a minha amiga do coração Schei-chan, que vem merecendo um presente meu há muito tempo, mas que sempre acaba esperando. Esse é seu... Só seu... Mas é o primeiro apenas.

Agradeço a ajuda das minhas amigas, Yume Vy, Eri-chan, Schei-chan, Litha, Tomoe Shinozaki e Samantha Tiger... Vocês foram cobaias maravilhosas, como sempre. Faço uma menção especial à ajuda da minha amiga Annek-chan, que me apresentou melhor ao 'jeito Reita de ser', aos seus sonhos e aspirações, pois ela tem muito mais familiaridade com o baixista e isso ajudou bastante.

Agradeço de coração a todos os leitores que se interessaram pela história, mesmo que ela não seja o que se costuma ver na net. Correndo o risco de ser um pouco ofensiva, mas sendo bastante realista, no dia em que eu tiver que me render e escrever 'porcaria'... Prefiro parar de vez, pois respeito demais os personagens (pessoas reais ou não) e os leitores para produzir algo pobre e de fácil digestão. Peço desculpas a quem se sentir atingido por minhas palavras, pois todo mundo tem direito de escrever da forma que quiser, mas ando cansada de ver os textos sendo nivelados por baixo e coisas ruins sendo consideradas obras-primas. Às queridas leitoras Schei-chan (a presenteada), Desiree Hasting, Aninha Kaulitz, Sayori, Tomoe Shinozaki... Dedico a vocês um agradecimento em especial por tirarem alguns minutos do seu tempo escasso para deixarem um review. Prometo que em breve responderei TODOS os reviews dedicados aos meus textos, inclusive os seus.

Espero que gostem e COMENTEM!

20 de Maio de 2010

10:15 AM

**Lady Anubis**


	3. Desgostosa Amargura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WONDERFUL LIFE**

**WONDERFUL LIFE**

**Cap. 3 – Desgostosa Amargura**

_\- Ao invés de ficar se encharcando de saquê você devia reagir. – Ruki diz já cheio de ver o amigo se afogando em autopiedade. – Agindo dessa forma você apenas confirma o que aquele safado diz._

_\- O que? – A expressão de Uruha muda instantaneamente, desejando fazer o chibi se calar. – Esse é um problema meu não se meta. Se fosse com você..._

_\- Eu ia preferir quebrar a cara do sujeito! – Infelizmente sente que ultrapassou seu próprio limite de autocontrole, com uma raia genuína, querendo acordar o amigo para o estado lastimável em que se encontra. – Não ficaria agindo como um idiota... Me autodestruindo..._

_\- IDIOTA! – Eles já haviam brigado antes, mas nesse momento está magoado com a falta de compreensão do vocalista. – Vou te fazer calar essa boca._

Os olhos chocolate se abrem devagar, despertado pelo som de música sendo tocada baixinho, se aconchega ao travesseiro, imaginando que tudo foi apenas um sonho e Aoi deve estar na sala. Começa a se dar conta do ambiente, vislumbrando o rádio-relógio marcando sete horas, a cama pequena, os armários tão próximos dela que poderiam despencar sobre ele, mas extremamente organizados, as poucas roupas agrupadas por tipo e cor e... Apenas uma pessoa tem esse costume! Senta-se na cama, dando conta que o pesadelo é real e que provavelmente Ruki o trouxe para o seu apartamento.

O movimento da cama velha e barulhenta chama a atenção de Takanori, que sai do minúsculo banheiro, onde compunha em um pequeno teclado, sentado no vaso sanitário. Volta apressado, aflito com o estado do loiro que desmaiou em seus braços na boate. Teve que ouvir as piadinhas de alguns dos seus conhecidos, de como estava se aproveitando ou de como era sortudo, mas...

_"Se eu fosse sortudo não vivia nesse pardieiro!"_\- Pensa se aproximando da cama e vendo que o rapaz ainda está confuso.

\- Como eu... – Uruha não imagina como foi cair exatamente nos braços do amigo.

\- Não se assuste. Meu nome é Takanori Matsumoto. Fiquei preocupado quando desmaiou e... – Senta na cama com cuidado, receoso de passar a intenção errada ao rapaz. – Perder os sentidos, sozinho, naquele lugar... Ainda mais um cara bonito como você... Podia ser perigoso.

\- Eu agradeço. – Ruki realmente era assim, mesmo que às vezes não deixasse esse seu lado protetor transparecer. – Mas é tão cedo!

\- Eu gosto de acordar cedo. – Sorri, enquanto se levanta e entra na cozinha minúscula. – Quer comer alguma coisa?

\- Não, obrigado. – A cabeça de Kouyou ainda gira, arrasado com a verdade e temendo ver seu efeito sobre o Takanori. – Estou enjoado.

O outro volta e se acomoda na cama diante dele, devorando um prato de lámen, que costuma ser seu café da manhã, almoço e jantar. Mas ainda bem que tem pelo menos isso,pois é imensamente melhor do que viver em um carro e fazer apenas uma refeição por dia.

\- Você é amigo do cara casado? – Ruki diz, não querendo demonstrar interesse.

\- Sou um amigo de infância... Estou na cidade a negócios e resolvi reencontrá-lo. – Percebe que ele se interessa mais por Reita do que deixou transparecer na noite anterior. – Por que você o evitou lá na boate?

\- Ué... Eu não sou doido de me meter com um homem casado... E ele é muito 'arrumadinho' pro meu gosto. – Já o notara sim, percebia seus olhares, mas já se machucara demais nessa vida para se arriscar novamente. – Sabia que você não era daqui... O pessoal desse lugar é muito provinciano, mesmo quando quer parecer moderno.

Isso era bem uma coisa que Ruki sempre pensara sobre as pessoas de Kanagawa em geral, não apenas da cidade onde moravam. Não que fosse esnobe ou coisa do gênero, mas aquele lugar era como o pai dele... Controlador, vivendo de aparências e cego aos desejos dos outros.

\- Meu nome é Kouyou Takashima. Moro em Tóquio. – Olha em volta e vê o material de desenho, além de coisas de costura e maquiagem, evidenciando que apesar de sua ausência ele parece o mesmo... Apenas meio sem... Brilho. – Sou um guitarrista.

\- Você é um músico! – Há uma euforia quase infantil em sua expressão, aproximando-se mais do loiro desconhecido. – Eu também sou!

Uruha sente-se aliviado por ver que pelo menos ele parece ter seguido o caminho que sonhava e não foi tão afetado assim por sua ausência. Certo... Apesar de amigos desde o final da adolescência, ele e Ruki... Talvez não fossem tão próximos assim... Ou ele não teria dito aquelas coisas no dia da briga...

\- Você tem estilo... Deve cantar bem. – Tenta demonstrar como se interessa pela vida dele.

\- Cantar? – O chibi abre um sorriso tímido, como aqueles do início da carreira. – Sou o baterista da banda... Não levo jeito pra ficar lá na frente... Todo mundo me olhando.

\- Você se surpreenderia... – Diz meio que para si mesmo, pois quando o Taka se tornava o Ruki, deixava de ser a mesma pessoa.

Lembra-se então que quando o conhecera Matsumoto era o baterista de uma banda e foi o incentivo dele e de Reita que o fez deixá-la, assumindo os vocais da banda que formaram juntos.

\- E vocês estão indo bem? – Deseja muito ouvir que Ruki pode ter o futuro que sempre lutou para conseguir.

O ruivo se move inquieto, levantando para levar seu prato na cozinha, mas parando no meio do caminho.

\- Mais ou menos... Eu acho que podíamos fazer algo diferente, mas... Não sou eu quem decide. – Na verdade, não tem muito direito de abrir a boca na banda dominada pelo vocalista. – Por isso faço uns extras como maquiador e figurinista de outros grupos... Senão... Não conseguiria nem morar nesse buraco.

\- Puxa... – Uruha abaixa a cabeça, pois esperava que a carreira dele tivesse deslanchado e... – Sinto tanto que não...

\- Não esquenta. – Sorri para ele, mas de uma forma extremamente triste. – Melhor do que fazer o que meu pai queria pra mim... Eu preferi sair de casa.

Com certeza a relação com o pai sempre foi o ponto fraco do chibi e isso não mudou... A não ser que antes o Taka pôde ver o velho controlador render-se ao seu sucesso. Agora existe apenas a mágoa.

\- Você me daria sua opinião sobre uma coisa? – O vocalista do GazettE volta da cozinha e pega uma roupa preta do armário, sentando na cama novamente. – Estou querendo criar um nome artístico... Mas não sei...

\- Em qual você pensou? – O loiro sempre gostou de sentar assim com ele, trocando idéias sobre música, que era de longe a paixão que ambos tinham em comum.

\- Pensei em vários... Mas um vem cutucando minha mente. – Ele parece tão inocente, como há muito não o via. – Que acha de Uruha?

O guitarrista até se esquecera que o amigo havia escolhido esse nome para si mesmo e o cedera para ele, depois que lhe deram a idéia para usar o nome 'Ruki'. Esse pensamento o faz sorrir, pensando em como o Taka parece o garoto sonhador e tímido que conheceu, mas que provavelmente jamais alcançaria... Nunca seria o...

\- Tenho uma sugestão... Poderia ser Ruki? – Kouyou gosta de ver o olhar brilhante que surge no rosto solitário. – 'Rookie' é a palavra em inglês para novato, iniciante... Poderia ser o seu começo... Tem mais força e... Talvez possa te animar a cantar. Algo me diz que você seria um bom vocalista.

Takanori segura a roupa escura que tem nas mãos com firmeza, não querendo demonstrar o quanto o deixa feliz ter alguém para conversar que seja inteligente e acredite nele, mas também fica inquieto. Já se conformara há tanto tempo com as dificuldades para se fazer algum sucesso no mundo da música, que ter a esperança de mudar lhe traz certo medo.

\- O que te faz pensar assim sobre mim? – Tenta não parecer nervoso, mas sua voz sai inconstante.

\- Não sei... Podemos chamar de instinto. – Sente pena daquela fragilidade. – Só acho que devia tentar.

Ruki prefere não dizer mais nada, mas sua mente pensa em cada palavra que ouve vinda da boca bonita do guitarrista, alguém que é do meio e que deve entender bem do que está falando. E... Ele veio de Tóquio...

\- Gostei do nome... Ruki... Tem uma mágica... – Tira a sua camiseta de ficar em casa, sem pensar que está se despindo diante de um desconhecido, deixando o loiro perceber como ele está magro. – Ei... Você tem algum compromisso hoje?

Pensa em Angel e se o jovem aprendiz de anjo sabe onde ele está e o que está fazendo. É claro que o pestinha deve saber, pois tudo parece ser parte do plano dele e estão irremediavelmente ligados até que seu desejo se efetive.

\- Não que eu me lembre. – Fala de forma despretensiosa, fazendo o amigo sentir-se a vontade para fazer o convite que está preso em sua garganta.

\- Então vem comigo! Vou entregar umas roupas que fiz e... – Apesar de empolgado, fica envergonhado de mostrar seu cotidiano para alguém bem sucedido. – Depois vou ao ensaio da banda. Podia até assistir nosso show... Se podemos chamar assim.

Definitivamente aquele não é o Ruki, mas o Taka do início da carreira, talentoso, esforçado, mas sem esperança de fugir daquilo que seu pai lhe desejou ao sair de seu teto... Quando o deserdou e esqueceu que o filho existia. De forma egoísta se esquecera que o amigo conhecia muito bem a sensação de ser desvalorizado e entendia o que sentia. Mas o jeito como falou... Parecia ter raiva dele...

"_Ou foi apenas isso que eu vi, cego com a pena que sentia de mim mesmo?"_ – Pensa, mordendo os lábios, sentindo o coração apertar.

**ooOoo**

Ambos caminham apressados, o final da tarde já dando suas mostras, com a luz do sol se tornando mais tênue e o frio mais intenso. Boa parte do dia se passou as voltas com os trabalhos extras de Ruki, com o chibi tirando medidas, acertando algumas roupas de membros de bandas obscuras, de quem Uruha jamais ouviu falar. Mas no meio nem todo mundo faz sucesso e cantar para um público, mesmo que seja pequeno, é compensador para quem vive disso.

Percebe que o pagamento não era dos melhores, pois os clientes do jovem músico não eram famosos e muitos viviam tão na dureza quanto ele, mas assim mesmo Takanori encara todos os seus trabalhos com a mesma seriedade e profissionalismo, dando o melhor de si.

A rotina dele começara com uma breve discussão com o dono de seu apartamento minúsculo, que reclamava do aluguel atrasado e por trazer estranhos para dentro de seu prédio. Dali começou a falar em como o próprio músico era esquisito e como precisava urgentemente cortar o cabelo... Ruki apenas riu, mas o loiro o conhecia bem demais para enxergar como tudo isso o feria; como o fazia lembrar as cobranças que tinha em casa desde pequeno.

Param diante de uma pequena boate, muito inferior àquela em que se encontraram na noite anterior, cercada por inferninhos e prostíbulos. O chibi entra apressado, seu casaco fino demais para a temperatura que parece cair depressa. O ambiente do interior é pequeno e escuro, fazendo os cabelos coloridos da banda sobre o palco, se destacarem ainda mais. Todos estão entretidos com seus instrumentos, mas ao perceber a entrada do baterista, o cantor de cabelos azulados se volta.

\- Demorou pra chegar hoje, nanico! – O sujeito diz isso com o claro intuito de provocar.

\- Eu... – A raiva aparece estampada no rosto triste, pois se há algo que Ruki não aceita são piadas sobre sua altura, mas ele se controla. – Tive umas entregas pra fazer.

\- Ahhh... A banda em primeiro lugar, cara! – O loiro não pode deixar de notar que por alguma razão o vocalista sente necessidade de criticá-lo. – Nem vai dar pra ensaiar muito.

\- Que diferença vai fazer... – Ruki sussurra entre dentes.

Sobe no palco calado, colocando-se no seu lugar, atrás da bateria, mas sem o entusiasmo que Uruha e Reita viram na primeira vez em que o encontraram. Passa a mão sobre cada uma das partes do instrumento, sentindo-o, claramente se concentrando para começar e isso é o diferencial entre eles... A banda continua a conversar animadamente como se aquilo fosse apenas rotina... Para o Ruki nunca é.

O ensaio não é dos melhores, pois a voz do cantor parece colorida demais, repleta de falsetes e com excesso de agudos, mas carecendo de talento... Coisa que não se adquire, nasce com ele. O restante da banda é eficiente, apenas o Taka demonstra que está fazendo aquilo a sério, como se estivessem num palco diante de milhares de pessoas.

Após apenas meia hora o líder da banda decreta que já está muito bom e encerra o ensaio, aumentando ainda mais a expressão de insatisfação do baterista, que se levanta nervoso. Ele se aproxima do vocalista devagar, forçando um sorriso dos mais falsos, enquanto tira um papel do bolso.

\- Taro... Posso te mostrar uma coisa? – O sujeito não responde, apenas faz sinal positivo, meio sem vontade. – Venho trabalhando numa música e gostaria que a gente tentasse tocar ela num dos shows.

\- Ah é! – Há desprezo em sua voz, então Uruha nota que toda a hostilidade do homem vem do fato dele também reconhecer o talento de Ruki, sabendo que é muito maior que o seu.

O ruivinho se senta e começa a cantarolar sua composição, chamando a atenção dos outros rapazes, que iam saindo, mas voltam interessados.

"_É um adeus a quem amei_

_Foram apenas brigas de todos os dias_

_Desde já, não irei mais sozinho_

_Não chorarei mais..."_

Já ali Uruha vê a paixão que a voz de Ruki imprime a tudo que canta, reconhecendo nessa composição, a que ele estava finalizando no banheiro mais cedo, como sendo 'Wakaremichi', o primeiro grande single deles e uma das composições mais bonitas vindas da tristeza e amargura que marcou a vida do chibi.

"_A verdade que é cruel, triste e dolorosa_

_Mas para você, um choro amargo dói_

_Desculpe, o último sorriso se aproxima, disse algo assim_

_Idiota, não é? Na verdade queria apenas chorar pra mim mesmo."_

O vocalista dá sinais de que vai interrompê-lo, uma expressão de insatisfação clara em seu rosto magro e sem brilho. Apesar de ser até bonito, não há nele o carisma necessário para alguém que se coloca diante da banda e expressa a emoção que esta deseja passar ao público. Mas antes que ele possa dizer qualquer coisa, Matsumoto continua.

"_Logo que vi muitos rostos, entendi_

_Porque você não estava fria_

_Mas agora nós vamos nos perder de vista e viver_

'_Se esforce', andando por caminhos e direções diferentes..."_

\- Taka... – O maldito vocalista já não agüenta mais, principalmente por ver como os demais estão interessados. – Chega... PARA!

\- Mas ainda não terminei. – Há uma profunda indignação na voz de Ruki.

\- Isso é deprimente demais, cara. – O desprezo escorre por suas palavras, tão nítido que até um cego notaria. – Não é o nosso estilo... Já te falei um milhão de vezes.

\- Como assim? – Dessa vez ele quer comprar a briga, mesmo que saiba ser infrutífera. – Você só quer cantar músicas falando de bobagens? Colocar sentimento vai ferir o 'nosso estilo'?

Taro se incomoda com essa afirmação, aproximando-se do baterista com arrogância e se colocando diante dele, evidenciando a imensa diferença de altura.

\- A alegria é uma emoção... E é isso que vamos levar ao público. – Os olhos dele fuzilam o baixinho que observa de cima, sentindo-se superior. – Não essas coisas de amargurados como você... Que vivem desejando ser mais do que são. Precisa de talento, cara... Tem que ter... E você infelizmente não tem.

\- Idiota! – Ruki desiste de lutar, sussurrando isso, guardando a música no bolso e descendo do palco.

Quando ele se aproxima o loiro percebe como essa impossibilidade de imprimir a sua marca, de decidir qualquer coisa, mata o músico por dentro... Como se toda a sua criatividade fosse diminuindo a cada dia em que se vê obrigado a viver assim.

\- Eu adorei a música. – Diz quando ele o puxa na direção do balcão do bar. – Uma das coisas mais bonitas que já ouvi... Ainda mais na sua voz.

\- Ah... Esquece isso, amigo. – Faz sinal para o barman, que traz uma garrafa de saquê e coloca diante dele. – Devo me manter no meu lugar.

\- Taka... Você vai beber? – Jamais viu Ruki beber algo mais alcoólico que um coquetel de frutas.

\- Assim eu esqueço toda essa merda da minha vida. – Ele entorna um copo de um gole só, fazendo o amigo estremecer com a imagem.

\- Você poderia... – Não sabe o que dizer.

\- Voltar pra casa? – Bebe mais um copo. – Prefiro morrer de fome e frio, jogado na sarjeta.

\- Eu não ia dizer... – Jamais iria sugestionar isso, mas se lembra das últimas palavras trocadas com Ruki em sua própria realidade. – Você vai ficar se encharcando de saquê ou vai enfrentar esse cara?

\- Não vale à pena... - Ruki se ergue já levemente embriagado.

Sente-se derrotado por algo que luta para mudar, mas que sempre acaba do mesmo jeito. Seu pai lhe disse que seria assim e que voltaria rastejando... Aquele maldito controlador! Até quando está longe faz da vida do filho um inferno.

\- Vou me arrumar. – Tenta sorrir para o novo amigo, mas não consegue. – Fica por aí pra ver o 'maravilhoso' show. Espero que hoje alguém consiga acertar uma garrafa nas fuças daquele nojento!

O Ruki que Uruha conheceu realmente não existe, pois ele teria discutido feio com aquele sujeito e faria sua opinião pelo menos ser ouvida. Se ele e Reita, mesmo já gostando um do outro, ficaram um bom tempo sem se falar por conta da necessidade que o pequeno vocalista tinha de fazer-se ouvir! Talvez por ter que sempre se manter calado e não ser ouvido quando morava na casa do pai.

\- É duro vê-lo assim, não é? – A voz tranqüila de Angel soa ao seu lado, quase o fazendo cair do banco em que está sentado junto ao balcão. – Tão preso e... Com a criatividade morrendo aos poucos.

\- Mas eu não... Minha ausência... – Aquele efeito não pode ter nada a ver com ele, pois quando se conheceram Ruki já era um músico.

\- Conhecer você e Reita naquela performance de bandas contra bandas... Foi o marco da mudança pra ele. – O garoto faz sinal para o barman trazer um copo de saquê igual ao de Uruha. – Vocês o incentivaram a tornar-se um vocalista, a colocar suas composições e estilo numa banda feita por vocês... Mesmo que a custo de muitos sacrifícios. A banda substituiu a família... Deu o reconhecimento que não teve em casa.

\- Nunca pensei sob esse prisma. – Apóia os cotovelos sobre o balcão, como se o peso do mundo o oprimisse novamente. – A gente era muito diferente então... Nós três mudamos.

\- Que droga! – Diz Angel ao ver o copo de suco que o barman coloca diante dele, mas evita reclamar, se voltando para o loiro. – Sem vocês, depois de deixar a banda em que tocava, Ruki voltou de Yokohama e se enterrou aqui. E será assim...

\- E nunca será ouvido como sempre desejou. – Uma tristeza profunda se apossa dele. – Não podia imaginar.

Alguns acordes anunciam que a banda está para começar o show e Uruha se move pouco animado, pois vai ter que assistir o mesmo de antes, sem talento ou originalidade. Mas quer estar ali para o amigo, para que ele saiba que não desistiu dele assim tão fácil. E os músicos entram, com seu visual hiper colorido, com baladinhas e canções de degustação fácil, com refrões simples, daqueles que grudam em você e não soltam mais.

\- Ele estava certo... Mas nunca vai saber. – Pensa triste, desejando sair dali e desaparecer de vez.

\- Está querendo desistir de ver tudo ou... Talvez... Arrependeu-se do seu desejo. – Angel o provoca, um olhar malicioso marcando sua expressão juvenil. – Percebeu que é importante?

\- Eles me conhecem há mais tempo... É diferente. – Pensa instintivamente em Aoi e em como sentiu naquela noite que ele não o amava tanto quanto pensava. – Posso parecer egoísta, mas... Você vai atender o meu pedido ou tem que ficar questionando os meus motivos?

\- Tudo bem... Não estou questionando. – Se tornar um anjo de verdade deveria ser mais fácil. – Você ainda tem algumas coisas pra ver.

Os dois reparam então numa presença próxima do palco, um homem misterioso, de cabelos negros curtos e desarrumados, corpo malhado, calça jeans bem justa e um colete de couro sobre a camisa entreaberta, que volta os olhos expressivos na sua direção. Um sorriso tímido surge mais significativo que mil palavras, mas logo se vira para observar atento o palco.

\- Rei... – Reconhece seu amigo, mesmo que esteja tão diferente do executivo que conheceu na noite anterior.

Nota que seu rosto parece repleto de uma confiança que não vira antes, o que desperta um sorriso no loiro, satisfeito por ver que o velho amigo ouviu pelo menos um de seus conselhos.

\- Algumas coisas nunca mudam. – Sabe exatamente a razão para Akira estar ali nesta noite.

\- Humm... O bom e velho destino se encarrega de reunir as almas gêmeas... Não adianta fugir. – Seu sorrisinho se fecha quando nota a forma como Uruha o encara. – Que foi? Não acredita em destino?

\- Acredito, mas... – Ainda não está acostumado com a idéia de andar com um anjo. - Esse negócio de 'alma gêmea' é meio clichê, não acha?

\- Ah... Vocês humanos andam muito céticos e... Chatos! – O garoto fecha a cara, novamente o biquinho emburrado dando-lhe um ar de criança mimada. – Mas que é...

O guitarrista reflete que o melhor é não dar corda ao garoto, pois o aprendiz de anjo está cada vez mais parecendo um adolescente humano... E não tem muita paciência com eles. Ainda mais que não se lembra de ter sido bonzinho nessa idade. Era roqueiro, teimoso e mais tímido do que gostaria... Sem falar do seu vício em videogame.

Vai acompanhando o show sem grandes surpresas, a mesma performance sofrível do ensaio, com o vocalista sem qualquer capacidade de improvisar o que seja fora do esquema. Mas então percebe acordes de uma melodia diferente, a bateria forte marcando uma música que conhece muito bem... Que eles escolheram como a última música que tocariam no dia em que se separassem. E o som faz os outros membros da banda se voltarem para trás, surpresos com a ousadia do baterista, os olhos do cantor faiscando de ódio... Mas não há como recuar diante do público. Seguindo o ritmo e se lembrando do que ele cantou no ensaio, o guitarrista e o baixista começam a acompanhar, apenas Taro se encostando às cortinas, incapaz de cantar sem algum ensaio.

As palavras tristes falando de separação e dor, aquela disfarçada para não trazer junto dela toda a desilusão por ver que apenas você tentou fazer dar certo... E isso dói fundo no coração de Uruha, dividido entre a crença de que Aoi o ama de verdade e aquela dúvida, de quem já se machucou antes, ainda mais depois das palavras duras que trocaram na última vez que se viram.

Cada parte da linda música vai paralisando os presentes, a voz possante de Ruki tomando o lugar, assim como a batida forte de sua bateria, ficando claro que a incorporação já está se fazendo presente e o Takanori deixa o recinto, dando lugar ao vocalista do GazettE. Então o olhar dele parece se fixar em um ponto, a transformação se tornando total, a música parecendo sair de cada poro dele e envolvendo a todos. Mas seus olhos... Esses permanecem fixos no homem de cabelos negros que o encara igualmente.

"_Adeus, até algum dia, viva bem_

_Nunca, nunca esquecerei_

_Adeus, com certeza irei vê-la novamente, não é?_

_É uma promessa! Não quebre o juramento."_

A emoção faz aquele rosto se tornar ainda mais bonito, as palavras dissecando a dor e tornando tão palpável que muita gente na platéia engole em seco, lembrando-se de alguém em especial. E Akira continua observando-o sem quebrar o contato visual, mesmo que ele mesmo sinta esse vazio... Essa sensação de que por mais que se lute pra ser feliz com quem se tem, muitas vezes não é quem a gente quer. Fala diretamente aos corações, dizendo como estar com alguém pode ser feliz, mas também é fugaz e se acaba depressa... Mais do que desejamos.

"_Não quebre o juramento, o nó da nossa pequena promessa_

_Falta pouco para se desatar._

_Um dia que irá sorrir ainda virá, não há algo que nós discordemos._

_Um dia que irá sorrir ainda virá."_

Esperanças de um dia voltar a ser feliz embalam o olhar que Ruki lança para Reita e que o faz esquecer as barreiras que sempre viu nele, mesmo que o desejasse. Algo naquele homem de olhos tristes e carregados de frustração o faz sentir que deveriam estar juntos... Mas ele já tem alguém... E não é ele!

"_Adeus, até algum dia, viva bem_

_Nunca, nunca esquecerei_

_Adeus, com certeza irei vê-la novamente, não é?_

_É uma promessa! Não quebre o juramento."_

A dor sentida naquela música abre ao público, mas principalmente ao amigo que o viu pela primeira em um desafio de bandas, toda a imensidão da tristeza e amargura de Takanori, mas apresenta agora a força de Ruki... A voz possante, o rosto marcado por uma emoção que existe apenas quando você está no palco e sabe que a platéia é sua... Toda sua.

"_Vou mudar você que tanto amo por um pensamento importante_

_Triste como seu eu fosse morrer..._

_Sua voz não sai da minha cabeça."_

O silêncio. A banda cessa, a bateria ainda vibra após a última batida da baqueta, os acordes se esvaem como o amor perdido que nunca mais vai voltar... O público ainda tomado pela força de tudo que ouviu, pela letra poderosa, pela música emocional, apesar de pesada, mas principalmente pelo pequeno baterista de voz insinuante e amarga, ainda reverberando por todo o ambiente e ofuscando por completo aquele que cantava antes.

O aplauso surge sem previsão, depois que os presentes começam a deixar o transe e voltam à consciência de que estão em uma boate barata... No pior lugar da cidade, preparados para ouvir uma bandinha, mas que testemunharam o 'nascimento' de Ruki.

O chibi sai de seu posto, atrás da bateria, exausto com o duplo esforço, mas de alma lavada, e agradece aos aplausos curvando-se. Ao se erguer vê apenas os olhos de Akira que se aproximam e a mão que se estende para ajudá-lo a descer do palco. Estende a sua e a segura com força, descendo de um pulo, nos braços fortes que o impedem de cair.

\- Hoje você... O que está fazendo aqui? – Takanori está de volta, o rosto próximo do tórax que arfa diante de tal proximidade.

\- Segui o conselho de um amigo e... – Fala devagar, esquecendo-se de que existem outras pessoas ao redor deles. – Corri atrás de um pouco de felicidade.

\- Eu também... – Não sabe como as palavras saem, apenas que elas deixam sua boca sem controle. – Estou cansado de me esconder.

O beijo acontece naturalmente, as bocas se tocando com delicadeza e timidez, mas logo se aprofundando, tornando aquilo tão sensual e quente, a emoção entre eles sendo triste e feliz ao mesmo tempo. Mas nesse momento são iguais seres à procura de amor.

\- Viu como as coisas se ajeitam? – Uruha diz a Angel, observando o beijo doce trocado por seus amigos mais antigos e queridos. – Não faço tanta falta assim.

\- Se você acha isso... – Definitivamente ser um anjo devia ser mais fácil, é só o que o garoto consegue pensar. – Mas será que eles teriam se acertado sem a sua ajuda agora?

\- Ah vai... Você mesmo fica falando de destino, agora vem com essa conversa. – Apesar de sua influência parecer óbvia, prefere pensar que uma hora isso teria acontecido.

\- Certo... Melhor a gente ir para o próximo. – Prefere não discutir com alguém tão teimoso.

\- E onde o Kai está? – Não sabe por que, mas tem certeza que o pestinha guardou Aoi para o final.

\- Tóquio! – Fala, instantes antes de sumirem no ar.

Continua...

**ooOoo**

Este cap demorou um pouco mais para ser postado, mas aqui está e o 4 virá ainda esta semana, como deveria ser. Infelizmente minha beta estava com provas na faculdade e não pode pegar no texto. Ela é maravilhosa e dedicou seu final de semana pra me entregar o texto o mais rápido possível.

Como gostaria de ter comentado no cap anterior, mas que só me lembrei depois de postado, tudo que está colocado nessa fic, como o passado dos gazeboys ou suas profissões 'sem o Uruha', não são apenas fruto da minha imaginação. Li exaustivamente as entrevistas deles, vendo como foi a luta pra serem a banda bem sucedida de hoje e o que seriam se isto não tivesse acontecido. Como são seres humanos reais, nada como conhecê-los mais a fundo para ser bem fiel. Se vcs se interessarem, depois posso colocar nas notas do próximo cap as indicações das entrevistas que utilizei. Gostei ainda mais deles vendo como a batalha foi dura, como para todos nós.

Relembro mais uma vez que esta fic é um presente especial para a minha amiga do coração Schei-chan... Te amo!

Agradeço a ajuda das minhas amigas, Yume Vy, Eri-chan, Schei-chan, Litha, Tomoe Shinozaki e Samantha Tiger... Vocês são sempre cobaias maravilhosas. Nesse cap também tenho que mencionar a ajuda da minha amiga Annek-chan, que me apresentou melhor ao Ruki, aos seus sonhos e aspirações, pois muita gente não simpatiza com ele, exatamente por ter uma psique tão complexa, tão traumatizada e sedenta por provar que pode ser sempre melhor... E a música tocada por ele foi realmente escolhida para ser a última tocada, quando a banda decidir que quer se separar. Isso um dia irá acontecer! Afinal, todas elas acabam um dia.

Agradeço de coração a todos os leitores que se interessaram pela história e entenderam que minhas palavras no cap anterior foram apenas um desabafo e jamais pretendeu ser ofensivo. Às queridas leitoras Schei-chan (a presenteada), Desiree Hasting, Pachi Angel, Kou-chan, Queenrj, Tomoe Shinozaki... Dedico a vocês um agradecimento em especial por tirarem alguns minutos do seu tempo escasso para deixarem um review.

Espero que gostem e COMENTEM!

31 de Maio de 2010

09:00 PM

**Lady Anúbis**


	4. O Lado Negro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WONDERFUL LIFE**

**WONDERFUL LIFE**

**Cap. 4 – O Lado Negro **

_Kai fica ali, parado, sem nada dizer, mesmo sendo o líder da banda e geralmente sendo a voz da razão nestes momentos de crise. Apesar de ser alguém que estoura quando nervoso, o lado racional do baterista sempre fala mais alto quando os membros se desentendem. Mas nesse momento ele fica calado, a cabeça baixa, concentrado mais na baqueta que segura do que na discussão entre os amigos._

_\- Yutaka... – Uruha se volta para ele, soltando-se da mão de Aoi que segura seu braço com força._

_\- Uru-chan... Eu te entendo, mas... – Não sabe o que dizer, pois mesmo que não concorde com o método de Ruki para resolver isso, não tira a razão dele. – Nós não queremos..._

_\- Ah... Você também... – Sua voz sai magoada, uma sensação de traição preenchendo seu coração já bastante ferido. – É bom saber o que os amigos pensam de mim!_

Uruha e Angel caminham em meio à neve que cai insistente, parando diante de um pequeno restaurante. O guitarrista já conclui que Uke deve estar trabalhando ali, pois na verdade o baterista trabalhava nesse ramo enquanto batalhava a carreira. E... Ele sempre disse que seria um cozinheiro se não fosse músico.

\- Se ele estiver fazendo algo que gosta... – O loiro já tenta justificar para si mesmo se o encontrar longe do mundo musical. - Bom... Já é quase ano novo!

\- Gosto dessa necessidade que vocês têm de comemorar a esperança de dias melhores. – Angel parece encantado com a atmosfera dominada pelo frio, flocos de neve cobrindo seus cabelos e fogos de artifício explodindo no céu de nuvens pesadas. – Gelo e fogo... As contradições humanas me encantam.

\- Para de falar da gente como se fôssemos ratos de laboratório em um experimento divino! – Aquele papo todo apenas aumenta a tensão de Kouyou, que não tem idéia do que vai encontrar. – Eu sonhava tanta coisa pra esse novo ano... Talvez morar com o Aoi... Eu ficaria feliz em apenas estar sempre com ele... Mas eu acho que ele não...

\- Vamos entrar! – O aprendiz de anjo o puxa pelo braço. – Estou faminto.

\- E isso é hora de ficar pensando no seu estômago? – Essa necessidade do garoto experimentar tudo do mundo humano começa a tirá-lo do sério.

\- Você vai encontrar o seu amigo... – Para ele isso é mais do que óbvio. – Por que eu preciso ficar passando fome enquanto vocês dois conversam?

\- Ok, ok... O dinheiro é seu mesmo! – Prefere não discutir com o adolescente rebelde que enviaram para atender o seu pedido. – Tem balcão de reclamações lá no... Hum... Sei lá de onde você vem!

\- Não tem. – Nem dá muita atenção à verdadeira intenção dessa pergunta, vai se sentando e pegando ansioso o cardápio. – Nem sei o que comer!

O maître se aproxima apressado, apesar do restaurante estar praticamente vazio. Uruha ainda está entretido com o adolescente que vasculha o menu em busca de algo que sacie sua vontade de experimentar de tudo.

\- Boa noite. – Aquela voz calma, soa conhecida demais, fazendo o loiro erguer os olhos e encarar o rosto bonito de Uke Yutaka. – Vão pedir o que?

\- Kai... – Vê-lo trabalhando ali é mais difícil do que pensava.

\- Você sabe meu nome artístico... Já me viu tocar? – Uke diz isso sem emoção, apenas por curiosidade. – Apesar de estar parado há muito tempo.

\- Sim... – Uma dor muito grande aperta seu peito, pois percebe naquele olhar frio e na falta de um sorriso que ele não está feliz. – Vi você tocando na Mareydi... Se eu não me engano.

\- Minha última tentativa de dar certo nesse meio... – Aquela voz sem energia e fé não parece com a do Kai que o loiro conheceu. – Mas... Desculpa... O que vão querer?

\- Alguma sugestão? – Angel se apressa em falar, antes que Uruha o interrompa.

Yutaka assume aquela postura de garçom, deixando as lembranças do que sua vida poderia ter sido para trás.

\- Como hoje é noite de ano novo... Preparamos um cardápio para trazer sorte e prosperidade. – Ele mesmo o elaborou, mesmo que nem isso o empolgue mais. – Vocês poderiam começar com uma sopa... Escolhemos a Toshikoshi Soba, pois os noodles longos expressam o desejo de uma vida longa e feliz. Um cozido Oden pode completar, pois é bem quente e traz prosperidade. Como sobremesa... Estamos servindo Uguisu Mochi, que traz bons fluidos e prenuncia a primavera.

\- Uau! – Os olhinhos avelã de Angel brilham de satisfação e prazer ao ver uma apresentação tão caprichada, suas papilas gustativas enlouquecendo ao pensar no sabor que toda essa boa sorte pode ter. – Adorei isso. Pode trazer pra dois... Junto com uma garrafa de saquê.

Um sorrisinho malicioso surge no rosto sério do ex-baterista, fazendo Uruha recordar em como as covinhas de Kai sempre se iluminavam trazendo paz ao grupo, mesmo quando alguma crise ameaçava surgir entre eles.

\- Pra você vou trazer um suco, ok? – Esse não é o primeiro adolescente que tenta esse truquezinho no seu restaurante.

\- Que droga! Eu sou bem mais velho do que aparento. – Percebe que experimentar beber algo alcoólico vai ser mais difícil do que pensava.

\- Quando puder provar isso... Avise-me. – Uke leva o pedido até a cozinha, sob o olhar atento do loiro.

O guitarrista não tem como explicar para si mesmo a profunda tristeza que sente... Como isso pode ter acontecido apenas por não tê-lo conhecido? Kai tinha uma carreira antes do GazettE e imaginava que ele poderia ter conseguido sucesso, mesmo sem eles.

\- A banda dele acabou há uns anos... Depois de conhecer vocês o Kai se tornou um cara muito diferente do Uke... Mais seguro, que diz o que pensa... E... – O jovem anjo continua observando o homem fechado e sisudo que apressa a cozinha para atender ao pedido. – Ele se esforçou muito pra ser um baterista melhor... Só pra provar pra vocês que era bom o suficiente pra tocar na banda.

\- E muitas vezes a gente brincou... Que o Yune era melhor. – Sente uma pontada de arrependimento ao lembrar que também fez isso, mesmo que não soubesse na época como isso o afetava. – Ele lutou muito pra ser melhor e conquistar nossa confiança.

Não tinha como negar que ter conhecido a banda em um dos clubes em que tocavam e depois ter ido ao aniversário do Ruki... Foi o nascimento do Kai, que se tornou o líder em pouco tempo. O Yutaka era muito diferente, sempre aceitando as coisas, calado e preso dentro do casulo que construíra para evitar que seu 'lado negro' surgisse. Já vira Uke realmente bravo e ele podia ser perigoso quando tinha raiva.

\- Mas... Aqueles olhos... – Não sabe dizer o que, mas algo neles lhe transmitiu um vazio imenso. – Como eu posso ter modificado o cara alegre e sorridente que Kai sempre foi?

\- Quem disse que ele foi sempre assim? – Angel não esconde que está ansioso pela comida, olhando a todo instante na direção da porta da cozinha. – Seu amigo tinha o potencial para ser esse cara sisudo e fechado que está vendo agora... Mas o contato com a banda... A amizade... As noites que vocês passaram o tempo juntos jogando videogame... Ali ele aprendeu a ser um cara sorridente.

Ambos se calam com a aproximação do objeto de sua conversa, os olhos do aprendiz de anjo brilhando ao ver aqueles pratos de aparência e aroma deliciosos sendo depositados sobre a mesa.

\- Gostaria de sair... Comigo essa noite? – A pergunta de Kai os pega de surpresa, os olhos dos dois se erguendo para observar o bonito moreno. – Podíamos beber algo e... Conversar.

\- Claro. – Kouyou aceita, mas não consegue entrever em sua expressão a verdadeira intenção desse convite.

\- Conversei com o gerente... Está vazio... – Não há nervosismo na voz dele, talvez apenas receio da reação do loiro diante de um convite tão atrevido. – Saio mais cedo e podemos... Comemorar o ano novo... Juntos.

\- Sim... – Angel até para de comer e observa como essa conversa deixa o guitarrista nervoso.

Yutaka sai ainda incrédulo que o maravilhoso loiro aceitou seu convite, deixando para trás um Uruha ainda boquiaberto e um adolescente dividido entre o prazer de comer e a vontade de rir.

\- Ele... Me convidou pra um... Encontro? – Takashima ainda teme pensar nessa possibilidade, pois para ele Kai é um grande amigo... Apenas isso. – Não que ele não seja... Lindo... Mas... Seria como sair com um irmão!

\- Cuidado com ele... – Uma voz conhecida surge, vindo de trás do loiro, que se volta para ver um Yune mais velho, debruçado no espaldar de sua cadeira. – O Yutaka coleciona conquistas.

\- O quê? – Fica até feliz ao ver o ex-companheiro do início do GazettE, que não encontrava há muito tempo.

\- Como eu vi que você não parece ter entendido muito bem o convite dele... Resolvi avisar. – Parece realmente preocupado. – Conheço o Uke a mais tempo do que consigo lembrar, mas... Ele afoga a solidão assim... Está viciado nisso e... Um dia vai se ferir de verdade.

\- Yune... – Tem tanta vontade de falar com o homem que trilhou algumas das estradas de espinhos com eles, pois nem imaginava encontrá-lo ali.

Yune sai de perto rapidinho, temendo que o amigo perceba o que fez e fique bravo. Mas não pode mais vê-lo se destruindo dessa forma, correndo o risco de pegar uma doença ou... Topando com algum maníaco que possa machucá-lo.

Mesmo ainda pensativo sobre o real destino de Yune, Uruha não pode negar que o rumo desse encontro começa a assustá-lo, uma faceta que não imagina encontrar em Kai o deixando encurralado, preso a esse pesadelo que não quer terminar.

\- O que eu faço? – Uruha fica temeroso agora, sem saber como agir diante de tudo isso.

\- Você não quer saber como seria a vida dele sem ter te conhecido? – Há uma triste ironia em suas palavras. – Agora vai saber toda a dimensão do estrago.

\- Mas... Eu estou com medo. – Quantas vezes pensou em como seria não estar ali, levando a vida dura que levavam... Sem descanso, sem família, muitas vezes tão solitários, mesmo cercados por tantas pessoas? Só que experimentar isso dessa forma é mais amedrontador do que esperava.

\- Come alguma coisa... Isso está uma delícia! – O garoto devora tudo misturado, provando da sopa, do cozido e da sobremesa sem qualquer ordem, alternando os pratos e voltando ao anterior para saborear algo que ainda não experimentou. – Você não se alimenta faz tempo.

Nesse ponto o aprendiz de anjo tem razão, pois o guitarrista loiro nem se lembra quando foi a última vez que colocou algo de comer na boca. E olha que andou bebendo em todos os encontros e... Aoi teria pegado no seu pé. Pensar nele o faz voltar os olhos para um falsamente ocupado Kai, que arruma algumas mesas a esmo, mas não tira os olhos dele.

\- Cara... Como isso é estranho! – Uma sensação esquisita mexe com seu estômago, fazendo-o começar a comer. – Se eu contasse essa situação pro 'Kai real'... Ele ia rir muito. Mas... Que seja! Vamos ver onde vai chegar.

**ooOoo**

\- Eu devia ter dito não. – Uruha se volta para Angel, sentado a sua frente. – Agora o Kai está achando que estou afim dele.

\- Você ter insistido em me trazer já deveria ser uma super indireta... Ou direta, dependendo do ponto de vista. – O garoto está de mau humor, depois de o garçom ter lhe trazido mais um refrigerante ao invés do saquê que pediu. – Tenta conversar... Quem sabe ele tira essa idéia de te levar pra cama da cabeça.

\- Por quê? – Os olhos chocolate se arregalam ao ouvir tal possibilidade. – É isso que ele está pensando? Me conta tudo anjo dos infernos... Não me sonegue informações.

\- Só se você... – Aponta o copo com o líquido transparente e perfumado à frente do loiro. – Trocar comigo.

\- Toma! – Passa impaciente o copo para ele. - Mas não vai ficar bêbado, nem vomitar em ninguém.

\- Ele... Vai te convidar pra dançar e... – Sorve o líquido de um gole, sentindo-o esquentar tudo em seu corpo e correndo rápido para sua corrente sanguínea, a essência pura do seu corpo angelical reagindo imediatamente ao álcool. – Uhmmm... Haha... Isso é... Bommmm... Agora falta fazer... Simmmm... Eu vou querer...

\- Ahm? Não! Nada de ficar bêbado e esquecer o que ia me dizer. – Takashima chacoalha o aprendiz de anjo, porém é tarde demais, a cabeça do adolescente tomba sobre a mesa, já inconsciente. – Maldito anjo que não sabe beber! Foi de grande ajuda.

Não pode deixar de ficar nervoso com essa situação. A música alta e o ambiente agitado do night club apenas contribuindo para isso. Kai não gostou quando veio chamá-lo e insistiu em trazer Angel. A presença de um adolescente estava fora dos planos de Yutaka, que disfarçou bem o incômodo. Vieram no carro dele, um grande silêncio se instalando, pois Uruha não sabia o que dizer.

O baterista havia se tornado um amigo muito próximo dele depois do incidente do beijo que dera em Aoi... Muito antes que o guitarrista moreno tivesse admitido para si mesmo que sentia o mesmo. A reação dele foi muito negativa e Uke foi o grande amigo que ouviu o loiro nos momentos em que não sabia mais o que pensar ou sentir. Agora... Vê-lo assim diferente... Nada do sorriso contagiante... Nada do jeitinho tímido, mas de personalidade decidida e liderança firme. Kai se tornou depressa a 'mãe' do grupo, mesmo que ficasse absolutamente sem graça quando lhe diziam isso.

Agora Kouyou deseja o máximo possível evitá-lo, como se não tivesse forças para repeli-lo simplesmente. Depois de ver o estado em que os outros estavam e como o Kai que conheceu está tão diferente... O que poderia acontecer se apenas o rejeitasse? Portanto é preciso ser cuidadoso, tentando evitar qualquer estrago ainda maior na vida do Yutaka.

\- Caramba! – A voz de Kai soa divertida, aproximando-se dele por trás e sentando ao lado do anjinho desacordado. – O que aconteceu com seu amigo?

\- Ele queria experimentar saquê... Não agüentou. – Quer demais conversar, a fim de fugir, mas não encontra as palavras certas. – Talvez eu devesse ir pra casa...

\- Ahhhh... – Yutaka ajeita o adolescente no sofá macio, se levanta e fica ao lado dele, a respiração levemente ofegante, o olhar fixo no loiro. – Vamos dançar... Logo vai dar meia noite e... Não queria estar sozinho nesse momento.

Os olhos chocolate se erguem a procura dos dele, buscando se isso é verdade ou apenas um truque para que se apiede e fique. Mas... Por mais que conheça Kai, percebe que o Uke sem 'ele' não é a mesma pessoa, falta o equilíbrio que ambos unidos conseguem. Seja ou não um artifício de conquista... Não pode dizer 'não' depois de ouvir aquelas palavras tão solitárias...

\- Tudo bem... – Sabe que vai se arrepender, mas não pode evitar. – Mas vou dar uma de 'cinderela'... Meia noite é o meu limite.

\- Ok... – Não sente muita sinceridade na voz do baterista, que pega sua mão e o puxa na direção da pista de dança.

Ambos caminham em silêncio, com Kai na frente, sempre segurando firme a mão do loiro. Há uma tensão cortante enquanto atravessam a pista cheia, os rostos das pessoas se tornando meros borrões aos olhos de Uruha, que pensa apenas em como era bom dançar bem coladinho ao corpo do seu moreno. Quando se dá conta estão do outro lado da pista, Uke se voltando e ficando diante dele, o olhar cheio de um fogo que nunca vira antes. O corpo menor se aproxima do seu, a mão forte segurando firme sua cintura e a outra se colocando sobre sua espádua. Os rostos estão próximos demais, a respiração quente do baterista vindo de encontro ao seu corpo e causando arrepios.

\- Kai... Na verdade... Eu queria muito... – Pretende dizer que deseja apenas conversar, mas o movimento do outro o interrompe, logo sentindo o frio da parede contra o tecido fino de sua camisa.

\- Eu sabia que também estava se sentindo assim. – A excitação do Yutaka é tão evidente que o loiro engole em seco. – No instante em que te vi no restaurante... Desejei você.

\- Uke... Por favor... – E mais uma vez a ação dele o interrompe, a boca do moreno tomando a sua de assalto, com tanto ardor que chega a perder o fôlego. – Eu quero...

Mais uma investida, as mãos ousadas passando por baixo de sua camisa, acariciando seu abdômen e brincando com o cós da sua calça jeans. A perna esquerda de Kai se coloca entre as dele, esfregando-se em seu pênis, fazendo um leve gemido escapar da boca cativa de mais um beijo ardente.

Uruha não pode negar que ao ver Kai 'vestido para matar' vindo na sua direção no restaurante, sabia que estava enrascado, pois sentiu certo arrepio excitado. Também... O baterista era um homem inegavelmente bonito, ainda mais com essa aura de 'bad boy', em uma calça de couro preto que não deixava muito à imaginação. Agora... Aqueles beijos sedutores, o perfume envolvente e as mãos travessas provocando sua libido... Tocando-o com luxúria... Os corpos grudados, as ereções roçando uma na outra, enquanto se vê preso contra a parede que já não está mais fria.

Momentos depois se dá conta de que está correspondendo, beijando o moreno com tanta ânsia quanto ele, puxando a camisa de seda negra e abrindo os botões em frenesi, descendo a mão e apalpando-lhe de leve o membro teso... Gemidos mais intensos deixam as bocas ocupadas, Kai abrindo-lhe o zíper e retribuindo a carícia de forma mais efetiva.

Sente-se novamente frágil e carente... Como no dia em que... Não! Sentia-se assim no dia em que acabou com o namoro que completava sua vida... Aoi... Ele o decepcionou... Mas... Não pode mentir para si mesmo e dizer que não o ama mais.

\- Não! Pára! – Empurra Kai, virando o rosto para que ele não possa beijá-lo novamente.

\- Mas por quê? – Há confusão no rosto bonito, mas sob uma aura negra e negativa que não combina com o líder do GazettE. – Eu sei que você também estava...

\- Kai! Eu amo alguém... E não vou traí-lo. – Tenta pensar bem no que dizer, pois não deseja magoá-lo. – Por mais que estar com você tenha sido... Excitante.

\- Então por que... Aceitou meu convite? – Há raiva naqueles olhos.

Uruha tenta tocar no braço dele, porém o moreno se esquiva, claramente ressentido com a rejeição.

\- Eu queria conversar... – Não sabe como dizer o quanto Kai é importante para ele. - Saber como você está.

\- Pra quê? – A expressão dele vai se fechando ainda mais. – Você nem me conhece... Me viu tocando numa banda que foi pro ralo... Quer saber como é ter que desistir de um sonho porque está cansado de lutar em vão?

\- Não fala assim. Foi muito bom te ver tocar naquela noite... – Recorda claramente dela, mas também de todas as noites em que o baterista deu o melhor de si sobre o palco. – Ver o seu entusiasmo... Sua garra... Tudo aquilo me inspirou e ainda me inspira até hoje.

O olhar de Yutaka se torna desconfiado, encarando o loiro, um sorrisinho irônico se abrindo, deixando Uruha ainda mais preocupado com o estado de espírito dele.

\- Esse foi o 'fora' mais original que já ouvi. – O sarcasmo escorre por suas palavras. – Mas não se preocupe... É só estalar os dedos e saio daqui acompanhado.

\- Não faz isso, Kai-chan. – Aquelas palavras são como facas em seu peito. – Você não percebe que isso é uma fuga? Sente-se frustrado e solitário, então se reafirma usando e descartando pessoas. Mas não adianta... O vazio só aumenta.

\- Cala a boca! Você não me conhece... Não vem com esse papinho sentimental. – Percebe uma raiva genuína vinda dele. – Não te interessa o que faço da minha vida!

O irritado Uke Yutaka atravessa a pista com um andar sedutor, roçando e se esfregando em corpos pelo caminho, sempre com os olhos sobre o loiro, que permanece parado no mesmo lugar. Pára junto de um rapaz de cabelos castanhos e compridos, que acompanha o ritmo do corpo do baterista, passando as mãos por seus braços e se fixando nos quadris, esfregando-o contra o seu. Em instantes os dois deixam o night club, o jovem quase arrastando Kai para fora, a excitação nítida em seu rosto.

\- Que droga! – Uruha volta para a mesa, encontrando Angel ainda desmaiado, cercado por um par de sujeitos que não conhece, mas que estão se aproveitando do adolescente inconsciente. – Ei! Fora daqui antes que eu quebre a cara dos dois.

Uruha está furioso com a incapacidade de ajudar seu amigo e ainda ter que ficar de babá para um anjinho rebelde e adolescente.

\- Duvido que você vá ganhar suas asas... Só se tiver algum parente importante por lá. – Passa o braço do ruivinho por cima de seus ombros e o segura firme pela cintura. – Se Deus é justo... Vai te fazer acordar com a maior ressaca que já existiu.

Caminha equilibrando o corpo menor, quase o arrastando pelo lugar, ainda triste com a realidade que encarou... Reita... Ruki... Kai... Nenhum deles é feliz sem o GazettE e... Pelo que pode perceber... _O GazettE não existe sem __**ele**__._ Como uma única pessoa pode mudar tanto o destino dos demais? Não que isso o faça sentir-se mais importante ou afaste aquela vontade de sumir que se apossara dele sobre aquela ponte. A sua falta, na verdade, talvez não seja emocional. Quem sabe apenas os destinos das pessoas estejam tão interligados que uma peça fora do jogo muda o resultado. Não consegue acreditar que os sentimentos entre eles que mudou tudo, apenas sua ausência física... Nada mais.

"_Emocionalmente não faço diferença..."_ \- Conclui teimosamente.

Depois de vestir o seu casaco e o de Angel, ambos saem pela porta, entretanto algo o faz paralisar. Para onde iriam hoje se não tem mais nada, não existe e seu apartamento está apenas na outra realidade. Até então o anjinho arranjou tudo, conseguindo hospedagem e comida nos dias que têm passado juntos. Mas agora... O que vai fazer em Tóquio com um adolescente desmaiado e bêbado? Faz sinal para um táxi parar, pois este pode ser o último por estas redondezas nesse horário, mas ao entrar fica olhando fixo para o motorista que insiste em perguntar para onde vão.

\- Bom... Pode nos levar para um hotel? – Teme que o homem interprete mal suas intenções, já que tem um garoto desmaiado em seus braços. – Chegamos hoje na cidade e ainda não encontramos onde ficar.

\- Tem idéia da categoria do hotel? – O homem não tem muita paciência com algo tão vago. – Tem de todo tipo na cidade... Depende do uso que quer fazer dele e o tempo.

\- Não... Não é o que está pensando! – O que temia é exatamente o que o homem pensa. – Queremos um bom hotel, talvez quatro estrelas e com bons quartos... Com duas camas de solteiro.

\- Ah bom... Tenho um em que os clientes sempre vão. – O motorista arranca atento à rua, mas também aos movimentos dos dois no banco de trás.

Uruha se fecha dentro de sua tristeza, deixando que o homem defina o lugar, pois o dinheiro sabe que está na carteira do garoto. No momento isso nem é o maior de seus problemas. Sente um vazio imenso dentro de si, pois ver os amigos assim não ajudou em nada a se sentir menos impotente e inútil para o mundo. Apenas evidenciou que o 'Uruha' ajudou a criar o GazettE, que mudou a vida deles, mas... O Kouyou faz falta como pessoa?

\- Ele precisa... – A voz enrolada de Angel sai baixa, quase inaudível. – Da nossa... Ajuda...

\- Ajuda? – Algo dentro dele se contrai, pressentindo que algo ruim está acontecendo. – De quem você está falando? Acorda garoto.

Chacoalha o anjo, mas só consegue ouvir uns murmúrios sem nexo, o que não resolve em nada o seu problema. Provavelmente Kai está em apuros, mas não tem idéia onde ele pode estar. Somente esse aprendiz desastrado e pé-de-cana pode ajudar e... Está imprestável no momento.

\- Senhor... Preciso acabar com essa bebedeira do garoto... – Como sempre era ele que bebia muito, nem imagina como os amigos o tiravam dessa, e percebe como alguém bêbado pode ser inconveniente. – Pode me levar a algum lugar e me ajudar?

\- Lidar com bêbado? – O homem faz uma manobra radical com o carro, mudando de direção e acelerando. – Minha especialidade!

Uruha ainda não reparara no sujeito acima do peso, careca, cerca de 45 anos... Não seria o tipo de cara que o atrairia, mas no momento simpatiza demais com ele. Depois da desconfiança inicial de ambos, o homem agora parece com aqueles tios que tiram a gente de encrenca e acobertam nossas escapadas.

\- Como é o seu nome? – O loiro diz, enquanto tenta se equilibrar dentro do táxi sacolejante. - Vai nos ajudar e... Pega mal ficar te chamando de 'Sr. Taxista'.

\- Masao Teraguchi... Mas me chamam de Masa. – As manobras do homem vão os levando para um bairro residencial de Tóquio que o guitarrista não conhece. – Vocês são daqui?

\- Sou de Kanagawa... Meu amigo é... – Ele parece ocidental, mas como definir de onde? - Vem do Paraíso... Uma ilha do Pacífico... Perto da Austrália.

Kouyou não está acostumado a usar esse pensamento rápido e... Gosta disso! Mentir até tem um gosto bom, mesmo que seja uma meia mentira, pois essa praguinha veio mesmo de um lugar com esse nome.

\- Adolescentes... Eles são assim mesmo. – O carro vai estacionando diante de uma casa simples, mas com um lindo jardim na frente. – Toda noite tenho que limpar o carro porque algum novatinho vomitou nele.

Masa sai do carro e abre a porta, ajudando Takashima a sair com o garoto no colo. Entram na casa, bem simples e arrumadinha, denunciando que o homem deve ter uma esposa caprichosa.

\- Sua mulher não vai se incomodar? – Sua preocupação com Kai vai ficando cada vez mais intensa.

\- Não tenho uma. – Indica para que Kouyou deposite sua carga sobre o sofá. – Bom... Eu tinha... Mas ela se foi há muito tempo. Não agüentou a minha rotina de trabalho.

Por mais que nunca tenha tido uma esposa, Uruha o entende muito bem, pois nenhum namorado duraria com o ritmo de seu trabalho, ainda mais somando com as infindáveis horas em que se sentava para compor. Por isso sua relação com Aoi era perfeita... Ambos tinham seus momentos de introspecção, quando se deixavam envolver pela 'musa'... Mas sempre depois desses momentos podiam estar nos braços um do outro... O trabalho os unia ainda mais, ao invés de separá-los. Mas... O que adianta tudo isso? No instante em que Yuu devia ter tomado seu partido e o defendido... Preferiu ficar calado... Apenas segurou seu braço quando tencionava 'quebrar a cara' do chibi. Bela ajuda! E depois... A briga no apartamento... Isso não vai sair da sua mente jamais...

\- Vamos fazer a criança acordar? – Masa diz já pegando o garoto no colo. – Primeiro passo... Um banho gelado.

Os dois sobem as escadas e entram no banheiro. O taxista fica meio sem graça de tirar a roupa de Angel, então Uruha o despe, deixando apenas de cueca. Colocam ele dentro do box, regulando o chuveiro para 'frio'.

\- Prepare-se, pois isso deve estar extremamente gelado. – O homem fala com certo tom de maldade. – O pequeno vai se debater e gritar. Precisamos segurá-lo o tempo suficiente pra despertar.

\- Ok... – Takashima tira o próprio casaco e arregaça as mangas da camisa, segurando-o de pé com firmeza.

Assim que a água enregelada toca a pele desnuda de Angel, os olhos cor de avelã se arregalam, o corpo se debatendo, tentando sair, os gritos ecoando pela casa inteira como se fosse um animal ferido. Masao se aproxima com um cobertor de lã fino em suas mãos, aguardando o momento certo para acabar com a tortura.

\- Fecha a água e puxa ele pra fora. – Quando o corpo trêmulo deixa o box, Masa o envolve com o cobertor, segurando-o no colo. – Precisamos aquecê-lo ou pode ter uma pneumonia.

\- Vocês... Eu... Odeio... – A voz do anjo sai entrecortada e ofegante, não controlando seus maxilares, que batem um contra o outro. – Por quê?

\- Precisava de você acordado pra encontrar o Kai. – Acompanha o homem que carrega o garoto ainda enrolado até a cozinha, onde o senta em uma das bonitas cadeiras de estofado bordado.

O taxista se aproxima da pia e prepara a cafeteira para fazer um café bem forte, o segundo passo para manter o garoto acordado. Enquanto isso, o loiro senta-se ao lado do aprendiz de anjo até compadecido dele, pois imagina que fica assim também toda vez que perde o controle e bebe demais.

\- Você sabe onde ele está? – Não consegue disfarçar sua aflição.

\- Devo saber, mas... – Não consegue se concentrar direito. – No momento só sinto a maior dor de cabeça... Nunca senti isso e... Prefiro não repetir a dose.

Um sorrisinho sarcástico surge nos lábios de Kouyou, pois um instintivo 'Deus é justo' surge na sua mente, por mais que queira ser solidário. Precisa se focar em salvar o Uke... Nem que seja apenas dele mesmo e sua teimosia.

\- Toma isso, amiguinho. – Masa deposita a sua frente uma xícara de um líquido muito escuro, fumegante e de cheiro agradável. – Vai despertar sua mente e... Aquecer o corpo.

\- E a dor de cabeça? – Essa sensação humana não atrai nem um pouco o jovem anjo, que toma um grande gole do café e faz uma expressão terrível ao constatar que não tem nada de açúcar. – Tem algo pra acabar com essa coisa infernal?

\- Vou te dar um analgésico forte, mas... – O homem não consegue conter uma risadinha irônica. – Como é produto de... Saquê e falta de juízo... Talvez não funcione.

\- Oh meu Deus! – A possibilidade de não livrar-se disso faz seu estômago revirar... Ou seria outra reação adversa da bebida? – Preciso... UHM... Pensar onde está o Yutaka...

Mas não tem tempo de se concentrar, pois se livra correndo do cobertor e corre de cuecas molhadas até o banheiro, ajoelhando e abraçando o vaso sanitário como se fosse seu melhor amigo. O vômito vem depressa, sem controle, os olhinhos do anjo embaçados ao experimentar uma coisa MUITO pior do que dor de cabeça.

\- Isso... É... Horrível... – Diz quando percebe um preocupado Kouyou sentado no chão ao lado dele. – Juro que vou lembrar do...

\- Agora estou preocupado com você. – Passa a mão pelos cabelos vermelhos. – Põe o que está te fazendo mal pra fora e depois pensamos no Kai... Ok?

Passados alguns minutos de agonia junto ao vaso, Angel volta amparado por Uruha, sentando mais uma vez na cadeira da cozinha. Percebe real preocupação no rosto dos dois homens que o ajudam e se sente comovido por ter sido ele a ser salvo, não o contrário... Mais uma vez.

\- Fiz um suco de tomate... Alivia o mal-estar. – Masao senta ao lado dele. – Mas amanhã você deve comer algo leve... Seu estômago vai ficar sensível.

\- Obrigada. – Toma o suco sem muita vontade, o gosto não sendo dos melhores, junto com o analgésico. – Essa foi a primeira vez e... Garanto que será a última! Não gostei do resultado.

\- Angel... – Takashima também se senta e segura em sua mão sobre a mesa. – Onde está o Kai?

O garoto se concentra firme, focando no baterista e na desventura que está atravessando. Sabe onde é apenas precisa pensar com clareza. Aos poucos a dor de cabeça vai passando e os neurônios começam a funcionar, definindo em sua mente o lugar onde o amigo de Uruha está.

\- É o apartamento de um amigo dele que está viajando... O Yutaka está sublocando. – Escreve o endereço em um papel. – Precisamos ir logo.

\- Nos leva até lá, Masa? – Pergunta ao homem de olhos gentis, não querendo em absoluto abusar ainda mais de sua bondade. – Esse nosso amigo anda meio perdido e precisa da nossa ajuda. Mas...

\- Claro! – Ele sorri compreensivo. – Não me divirto assim desde... Ah... Nem me lembro!

**ooOoo**

\- Kai... – A voz de Uruha soa preocupada, agachado ao lado do amigo que está no chão da sala, recostado ao sofá. – Tudo bem?

Ele e seu jovem companheiro de aventura haviam se despedido de Masao, temerosos do que podiam encontrar e se depararam com a porta do apartamento aberta e a visão de um Yutaka semi-acordado e ferido caído no centro da sala. Kouyou respirou fundo completamente perdido, sentindo um aperto no peito ao perceber como aquilo tudo era previsível... Sentira que o caminho trilhado por Kai nessa realidade daria nisso.

\- Fala comigo... – Tenta passar a segurança e o conforto que acredita que Uke precisa nesse momento. - Você está consciente?

\- O que você... Quer? – Há um misto de vergonha e revolta. – Não basta o que já fez?

\- Me conta... – Diz, sentando-se ao lado dele e observando o mesmo ponto indefinido no vazio. – Estou aqui como... Seu amigo.

\- Eu... Confesso que ando precisando de um... – Leva a mão à cabeça, ainda zonzo, voltando-se para encará-lo. – Mas... Por que você se importa comigo?

Continua...

**ooOoo**

Como prometido aqui está o cap 4, como deveria ser. Minha beta maravilhosa se esforçou pra me entregar essa fic hoje e eu para entregá-la a vcs.

Relembro mais uma vez que esta fic é um presente especial para a minha amiga do coração Schei-chan... Te amo!

Agradeço a ajuda das minhas amigas, Yume Vy, Eri-chan, Schei-chan, Litha, Tomoe Shinozaki e Samantha Tiger... Vocês são sempre cobaias maravilhosas.

Nesse cap havia uma pressão em especial, pois o Kai é um dos membros mais amados do Gazette e tem um 'lado negro', que ele mesmo cita por diversas vezes. Era cuidado duplo... Pra não apanhar das amigas que o adoram e pensar no que poderia ter surgido se o Yutaka não encontrasse os demais gazeboys. E as entrevistas foram básicas para conhecê-lo um pouco melhor.

Agradeço de coração a todos os leitores que se interessaram pela história. Às queridas leitoras Schei-chan (a presenteada), Desiree Hasting... Dedico a vocês um agradecimento em especial por tirarem alguns minutos do seu tempo escasso para deixarem um review.

Espero que gostem e COMENTEM!

03 de Junho de 2010

11:33 PM

**Lady Anúbis**


	5. Vampire Café

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WONDERFUL LIFE**

**WONDERFUL LIFE**

**Cap. 5 – Vampire Café **

"_Mas... Por que você se importa comigo?"_

Não há como revelar a Kai toda a importância dele em sua vida sem falar de como encontrou um anjo que lhe deu a oportunidade de ver como seria a vida dos outros sem sua presença... Ele chamaria os sujeitos trazendo a camisa de força... E o guitarrista do GazettE seria somente mais um doido internado que afirma falar com anjos. Melhor anjo do que ser Napoleão. Esse pensamento lhe provoca um sorrisinho involuntário, pois imediatamente se imaginou vestido como imperador francês e dando ordens para os seus súditos.

Como dizer que a firmeza de caráter e a amizade incondicional de Kai foram tão importantes para ele e para a banda? Como dizer que o GazettE cresceu muito depois que o baterista entrou e acabou naturalmente assumindo a função de líder... Aquele que cuida dos demais mesmo que estes reclamem, sem ganhar nada em troca. E para ele... Quando se desentendeu com Aoi... O maldito beijo roubado que causou tanta polêmica virou lenda e quase afastou os dois guitarristas para sempre... Yutaka estava ali para apoiá-lo e... Meio que desconfia que tenha dedo dele na mudança do Yuu, vindo até ele e abrindo seu coração inseguro.

"_Por isso tudo que me importo tanto com você, mas... O Uruha não existe... Então nada posso dizer."_ – Essa constatação o deixa mais triste, mesmo que seu lado racional só pense ainda em como faz falta apenas fisicamente.

Levanta-se e oferece a mão para que Kai também se erga do chão, vendo que seu rosto está ferido e talvez alguma costela quebrada, pois ele tem certa dificuldade para se mover.

\- Pode me contar o que aconteceu... – Tenta deixar qualquer ironia de lado, pois deixou claro pra ele que isso acabaria acontecendo.

\- Você foi o culpado! – Se solta do apoio do braço do loiro, ficando claro que pode caminhar sozinho.

\- Eu? – Tenta acompanhar o amigo, mesmo que ele pareça falsamente nervoso. – Por causa do que te falei?

\- Nunca me questionei... Era apenas sexo, nada mais. – Ele hesita e pára antes de entrar no banheiro. - Mas quando cheguei aqui com o cara... Quando ele começou a me agarrar... Me pareceu tão errado... Como se eu estivesse... Me prostituindo.

\- E... O cara não aceitou isso muito bem... – Uruha já conhece esse tipo de história, pois existem caras que não sabem ouvir 'não'.

Yutaka entra no banheiro pequeno abrindo o chuveiro, desejoso de tirar qualquer vestígio do sujeito que o humilhou daquela forma, tirando-lhe o direito de escolher e... Desrespeitando-o como pessoa. Pára um instante e se volta para observar Uruha.

\- Por que você se importa comigo? – A mesma pergunta volta insistente, clara nos olhos solitários de Uke. – Nem nos conhecemos direito... E eu... Não sou ninguém.

Aquelas palavras... Para Uruha elas soam tão doloridas, pois Kai sempre fora o amigo fiel, o 'senhor covinhas' de sorriso aberto e coração franco, não podia imaginar que sem o GazettE ele ficaria tão sozinho e amargo dessa forma.

\- Quando eu te vi tocando... Você parecia fadado a fazer sucesso, que acreditava naquilo que fazia... – Uruha nem se lembra direito daquela noite, mas sim de como o Kai meio que se convidou para o aniversário de Ruki, para conseguir um lugar no GazettE, como o próprio Uke sempre falava... O resto já faz parte da história. – E aquilo foi inspirador pra mim.

\- Eu confiava mesmo e... Teria feito de tudo pra lutar pela minha carreira... – Pensa na imensidão de tentativas fracassadas e em como tentava sempre se convencer de que a próxima seria a sua grande chance. – Mas tudo é questão de oportunidade e... A minha jamais apareceu... Como se algo a tivesse matado antes de nascer.

\- ...? - Aquilo o atinge em cheio, fazendo seu corpo gelar... Pois 'ele' tinha matado aquela oportunidade.

Isso não está muito longe da verdade, uma vez que a grande chance do Kai foi sua entrada no GazettE, onde ele pode desenvolver todo o seu potencial, mas... Sem o Kouyou Takashima ter nascido, a banda também se tornou uma semente que jamais se desenvolveu.

\- Vou tomar um banho. – Seu tom é claro... Precisa ficar sozinho. – Depois conversamos.

**ooOoo**

\- Isso fica cada vez pior, Angel. – Uruha diz ao passar pela porta de vidro que leva à varanda do prédio, onde o anjo está sentado esperando a ressaca passar. – Ele se sente um fracasso, um lixo e não sei o que dizer sem revelar que tudo seria diferente se eu tivesse nascido.

\- Eu falei que você era importante... – Adora quando está certo. – Você faz falta para os seus amigos. A vida deles era diferente apenas pelo fato de você existir.

\- Ok, ok... – O loiro se apóia na sacada, observando a cidade agitada, pensando em como seria mais fácil pular. - Posso voltar para nossa realidade apenas para não ver o Kai desse jeito.

\- Mas seria o motivo certo para voltar? – Dessa vez Angel se exalta, levantando, se colocando ao lado dele e segurando de leve em seu braço. - Você precisa se encontrar novamente e decidir voltar porque deseja existir. Que adianta retornar pelos outros e viver se sentindo assim... Sempre a mesma droga. Quero que você entenda que essa é a condição...

\- Como assim... Condição? – Um aperto no estômago faz Kouyou perceber pela primeira vez que essa experiência não é tão livre quanto pensou. – Você não me disse que teriam condições pra voltar!

\- Desculpa... Mas se você voltar se sentindo do mesmo jeito que antes... Eu terei falhado. – Angel se afasta devagar, temendo a reação do guitarrista. – Você vai acabar naquela ponte de novo... Pois não resolveu aquilo que te oprime por dentro.

Takashima não fala nada, pois reconhece a verdade. Ainda acredita que apenas sua presença física é importante, mas... E sua essência... Seus sentimentos... Seu coração?

_ "Em algum momento fui algo além do cara que ajudou a fundar a banda e modificou a vida de todos?"_ – Uma voz interior fica afirmando que 'não', que basta existir, pois de resto ninguém se importa.

\- Claro que eles te amam pela pessoa que você é, não apenas por ter sido fundador do GazettE... Principalmente o Aoi. – Nunca o adolescente soou tão adulto desde que os dois se encontraram. – Mas não adianta eu te dizer isso... Você precisa acreditar de verdade.

\- Mas seria egoísta demais da minha parte deixar o Kai vivendo assim... – Aquela expressão do amigo não lhe sai da cabeça. - Se sentindo solitário e fracassado.

O anjinho volta a se sentar, ainda fraco com por causa das conseqüências de sua primeira experiência com o álcool.

\- Kouyou... Confia no destino. – Gosta de ser um anjo nessas horas, pois não está a mercê de não saber nada sobre os planos do implacável inimigo do acaso. – Milagres acontecem.

\- Você e essa conversa de milagre... – O loiro se volta e percebe como o garoto ainda está pálido. – Espero que tenha aprendido que beber não é bom... Espero também ter aprendido como devo ser chato quando estou bêbado.

\- Já experimentei isso... – Um sorrisinho safado surge nos lábios pálidos. - Agora tenho outra sensação que quero provar.

Algo naquela expressão o assusta, pois pode esperar tudo desse aprendiz de anjo doido e solto sem supervisão numa terra repleta de sensações.

\- O que você está passando nessa sua cabeça? – Percebeu quase imediatamente a que ele se referia, mas prefere a autonegação. – Vê se não vai me dar mais trabalho! Você veio me ajudar não me atrapalhar.

\- Ah vai... – Como todo bom adolescente, nem sequer ouviu as últimas palavras do loiro, fica apenas pensando em como chegar ao seu novo objetivo.

E enquanto um Takashima preocupado tenta argumentar sobre os perigos de se lançar de cabeça nos prazeres que o mundo oferece, não percebe que por detrás das cortinas um par de olhos atentos os observa, depois de ter desistido de tomar banho, decidido a falar sobre como se sente.

Yutaka ouviu cada palavra dos dois e uma grande confusão se instala em sua mente. Seu primeiro impulso é chamar a polícia, pois cruzou com uma dupla de malucos que podem cortar sua garganta a qualquer momento. Mas com o tempo analisa os seus próprios sentimentos com relação ao loiro... Algo nele desperta coisas boas em seu coração. Sente-se o Kai que a amargura havia apagado, o cara alegre e sorridente que amava tocar e que lutava como um leão pela oportunidade de provar o quão bom podia ser. Percebe então que aquilo tudo deve ser verdade, _que __**anjos**__ devem existir_ e... De alguma forma aquela criatura linda e etérea que bolinou na noite anterior devia ser importante em sua outra realidade... E talvez seja famoso.

"_Será que eu era feliz?"_ – Sente-se compelido a abraçá-lo e dizer que não se preocupe, pois já mudou sua vida mais do que imagina.

Mas imediatamente recua, temeroso que revelando o que sabe possa de alguma forma prejudicá-lo em sua jornada de reencontro consigo mesmo. E melhor do que ninguém entende como é se sentir perdido e sozinho.

\- Vocês querem comer alguma coisa? – Passa pela porta, fingindo que chegou agora, um belo sorriso exibindo suas famosas covinhas.

\- Ahm? – A reação inicial do loiro é de susto, pois não esperava que o objeto de sua conversa passasse por aquela porta, mas ao ver o sorriso que os amigos tanto gostavam, sente um calor invadir seu coração, preenchendo-o de esperança. – Você devia sempre sorrir dessa forma.

\- Eu... Bom... – O moreno se sente sem graça, achando deliciosa a forma como o loiro fala dele, quase se arrependendo de não ter sido mais abusado na noite anterior. – Esse sorriso é pra você... Pois me deu uma razão pra sorrir.

\- Imagina. – Mesmo que aquilo soe como mais uma cantada, não pode negar que vale a pena apenas por vê-lo sorrindo mais uma vez. – Você é um bom homem... Não precisa de ninguém pra se sentir alguém de valor.

Mas como Kai não pode revelar que ouviu a conversa e sabe do segredo dos dois novos amigos que estão no seu apartamento, apenas agradece com um gesto de cabeça. Percebe a razão para Kouyou Takashima ser tão importante no seu destino, por seu sucesso ter mudado tanto apenas pela ausência de um único ser... E ele está lindo e etéreo, debruçado sem esperança no parapeito de sua varanda.

– Eu cozinho bem e... Vocês parecem com fome. – Segura no braço de Angel e o ajuda a levantar. - Prometo que não vão passar mal.

\- Eu acredito. – Uruha sente-se melhor ao vê-lo sorrir e percebe que está com saudade da comida deliciosa do amigo. – Estou faminto.

**ooOoo**

\- Vocês gostariam de ir ao meu trabalho de final de semana? – A voz de Kai vem do banheiro, onde está a mais de meia hora se preparando para o trabalho.

Os dois se entreolham, pois imaginavam que o baterista fosse ficar em casa depois da noite complicada que passou. Mas Uruha conhece o amigo e sabe como ele sempre foi do tipo que não se dá por vencido facilmente. Até diante do maior problema sempre viam Kai levantar e 'sacudir a poeira'. Foi assim quando ele e Myv se separaram. O escorpiano passou dois dias meio calado, mas sem jamais deixar de brincar e sorri com os amigos, e depois já parecia melhor... Até o dia em que Nao o convidou para sair e... Essa era outra história. E o Kai nunca reclamou de como se sentia, apenas os amigos que o conheciam muito bem sabiam como o fim do romance o deixou triste. Esse era o Kai e, apesar dele mesmo dizer que o Uke Yutaka era um sujeito que aceitava tudo, Uruha sempre acreditou que o lado destemido dele, que o baterista atribuía ao Kai, era independente da existência do GazettE.

\- Mas você não trabalha naquele restaurante? – Nem pensa em perguntar da agressão que sofreu e dos hematomas evidentes em seu rosto.

\- Não. Ali eu trabalho de segunda a quinta. – Diz sem deixar o banheiro. – De sexta a domingo... Às vezes em outras ocasiões especiais... Vou a um restaurante temático... Dá um dinheiro bom...

\- Isso é legal. – É realmente bom vê-lo animado com algo nessa vida.

\- Pronto! – Kai vai até a sala, completamente transformado, vestindo uma roupa de couro preta muito justa, o rosto pálido, coberto de pancake, e enormes dentes de vampiro. – Gostaram do uniforme?

\- NOSSA! – Os hormônios de Angel o fazem levantar de um pulo, achando o 'vampiro' a coisa mais tentadora que já viu na vida. – Todos que trabalham lá se vestem assim?

\- Os garçons usam as roupas de couro... Meio cyberpunks... – Ele já viu aquele olhar excitado antes e sorri do lado fogoso do adolescente. – Mas também têm alguns que se vestem como vampiros clássicos, com roupas do século 19.

\- UAU! – Sente-se excitado ao imaginar tudo isso. – Uruha... Podemos ir com ele?

\- Ok... Mas prometa que vai se comportar. – Reconhece esse olhar do aprendiz de anjo e não pretende passar o apuro da noite anterior. – Nada de beber!

\- Prometo... Não beber. – Mas essa é uma experiência que não pretende mesmo experimentar tão cedo e... Está mais interessado em outra coisa.

\- Uhm! – Kouyou não sabe por que, mas essa resposta não o agrada. – Tudo bem... Podemos ir.

**ooOoo**

Devagar, anjo e guitarrista entram no restaurante, que no exterior é tão normal e comum como todos os outros prédios em volta. Mas essa primeira impressão se desfaz instantaneamente, assim que ambos adentram um corredor obscuro, paredes revestidas em pedra, o cheiro de umidade quase nauseante, como se aquele lugar ficasse escondido do sol há centenas de anos.

Saindo do corredor opressor o ambiente se abre em uma sala grande, o revestimento das paredes semelhante, fazendo lembrar castelos medievais, um leve toque de limo emprestando-lhe antiguidade. Podem entrever grandes janelas falsas, mas encobertas por pesadas cortinas de veludo vermelho, privando o lugar da 'luz do sol', mesmo que saibam que tudo ali é criado para dar a nítida noção de que seus ocupantes odeiam a luminosidade.

Um grande candelabro de cristal remete ao século 18, assim como frisos e enfeites dourados, chegando propositalmente ao exagero. Mesas redondas, cercadas por sofás semicirculares estofados em preto, dão um ar de século 20, mas mantendo a privacidade daqueles que as ocupam sem deixar de ter a proximidade necessária para atiçar a curiosidade dos vizinhos com possíveis ruídos. Sobre os tampos de madeira escura, lanternas pequenas com uma vela acesa, trazendo um pouco mais de luz ao ambiente mantido na penumbra.

Estranhamente todas as mesas estão voltadas para o mesmo lado, onde numa parede se encontra uma imensa porta-balcão, a parte maciça aberta, enquanto a de vidro permanece fechada e mesmo que seja falsa, acaba ocupando um local de destaque na decoração.

\- Kai... Por que tudo aqui está voltado para aquela janela falsa. – Angel pergunta curioso.

\- Ahhhh... Esse é o grande segredo e o sucesso desse café. – Fala com um sorriso malicioso. – Mais tarde você vai descobrir.

Ele os acomoda em uma das mesas centrais, olhando em torno e chamando um rapaz loiro, de longas madeixas soltas por sobre os ombros largos, extremamente pálido, vestido com uma calça justa e camisa branca entreaberta.

\- Rapazes... Esse é o Jean, o gerente desse lugar e... Um amigo _muito_ íntimo. – Sorri quando o jovem francês se coloca a seu lado. – Jean... Quero te apresentar dois amigos de outros tempos... Kouyou e Angel.

Algo naquele jeito de Yutaka falar desperta a curiosidade de Uruha, pois inconscientemente parece que ele sabe de algo, só não consegue definir o que.

\- Fico feliz em conhecê-los. Amigos do Uke... São meus também. – O rapaz fala em um sotaque carregado, rapidamente identificando sua origem. – E o garoto também é estrangeiro... Prometo que nem vou notar que temos um adolescente aqui, pois somos proibidos para menores.

\- Prometo não beber. – Angel começa a achar que foi uma piada de mau gosto seus superiores lhe darem essa forma humana, mesmo sabendo dos impedimentos da idade.

\- Isso nem é o maior problema... – Essas palavras são seguidas por uma risadinha cúmplice dos dois 'vampiros'.

Quando os dois se afastam, o aprendiz de anjo se aproxima de Uruha, notando que ele também parece desconfiado.

\- Não acha que tem algo de errado? – Quase sussurra próximo do loiro.

\- Sim... Também tenho essa impressão. – Takashima está com o olhar perdido em pensamentos, sem se voltar para o garoto enquanto fala. – Acho que o Kai está desconfiado de quem somos.

\- Não! – Nesse momento nem está preocupado em serem descobertos. – Estou falando desse mistério todo... Do que acontece de diferente aqui.

Os olhos cor de chocolate se voltam devagar em sua direção, ainda descrentes que o anjo que veio ajudá-lo está mais curioso com isso do que com sua função.

\- O quê? – Sua voz sai incorformada, quase surpresa, uma vontade de colocar suas mãos em torno do pescoço do garoto se apossando de sua mente. – Você nem deveria estar num lugar desses! Aqui não é lugar apropriado para um anjo... Mesmo que aprendiz... E muito menos um adolescente chato como você.

\- E que tipo de lugar é esse? – Nem se digna a responder às reclamações do outro.

\- Ah... Não te interessa. – Uruha fala assim apenas para atiçar ainda mais a curiosidade do ruivinho, mais por vingança, pois nem imagina em que 'tipo' de café estão. – Daqui a pouco você descobre.

O bom é que com o tempo o loiro percebera que nem sempre Angel ouvia seus pensamentos, pois nos momentos em que as características humanas se destacavam no garoto, suas habilidades angelicais pareciam se enfraquecer. Sorte, pois lhe dá certo prazer vendo-o se roendo para saber o que todos escondem dele. Mas o conhecendo bem, tem certeza que a imaginação fértil já acredita que existem vampiros reais e que freqüentam o lugar em busca de diversão e privacidade.

Ficam em silêncio por um bom tempo, enquanto um garçom, vestindo uma roupa de couro ainda mais justa que a de Kai, traz um copo de saquê e um de refrigerante. Nada a que Angel já não tenha se acostumado, mas o deixa ainda mais emburrado, mesmo que nem queira sentir o cheiro de bebida nessa noite. Não pode perder nada do acontece nesse lugar misterioso. E aquela janela...

Logo o fluxo de pessoas aumenta, crescendo o burburinho das conversas, tornando o ambiente habitado, sem mais aquela impressão de abandono milenar. É então que Uruha vê entrando alguns rostos conhecidos... O rapaz loiro e magro a frente dos demais, vestindo uma calça preta e uma camisa rosa pink, empolgado com o lugar, puxando outro de cabelos acobreados pela mão, como se o forçasse a entrar... Apesar do guitarrista saber que é apenas charme, pois Saga era um freqüentador assíduo de boates antes de começar a namorar Shou.

\- Aqueles quatro não são... – Angel também os vê, reconhecendo todos, apesar de tê-los visto apenas uma vez no prédio da PSC.

\- Sim, são eles. – Não sabe se deseja que o reconheçam dessa vez, mesmo que acredite que não se lembrariam do cara que...

\- Ei! O loiro maluco do outro dia! – A voz de Saga corta o seu pensamento. – Aquele que disse que o conhecíamos... Que eu tive um caso com o Tora e namoro o Shou.

\- É mesmo! – Shou parece contente em vê-lo, mas lança um olhar reprovador na direção do amigo. – Fico feliz em te ver bem. Me senti super mal naquele dia por te ver sendo expulso daquele jeito.

\- Ele tem razão. – Tora está sério, como é o seu normal, mas é nítida a sinceridade. – Desculpa qualquer coisa.

\- Tudo bem... Eu... Estava meio confuso naquele dia. – Oferece para que se sentem junto com os dois, ficando em um dos cantos, de frente para Nao. – Mas o que vocês fazem aqui?

Uma risada geral denuncia que há certa graça na explicação para essa pergunta simples. Conhecendo-os bem, depois de anos gravando e circulando pelos mesmos corredores, sabe que devem estar ali por curiosidade de Saga, que acabou arrastando os amigos consigo.

\- O Saga ouviu falar desse lugar e... – Nao sempre é o conciliador, realmente o par perfeito para o Kai. – Como estamos trabalhando alguns elementos vampirescos... Resolvemos vir.

\- Ah vai! – O baixista ri da explicação 'super profissional' do líder da banda. – Eu falei do lugar... Do que acontece aqui... E vocês ficaram tarados de curiosidade. O Shou entrou todo saltitante, não fui eu.

\- Para com isso! – O vocalista se incomoda com seu tom. – Gostei do visual do lugar... Só isso.

\- Ok, ok... – Melhor não discutir, pois o loiro do Alice jamais admitiria que a idéia desse café o excitou.

\- O que acontece aqui? – Angel corre a perguntar, seu coração aos pulos.

Todos os olhos da mesa se voltam para o adolescente ruivo, claramente ocidental, o rosto angelical brilhando com a possibilidade de saber o que acontece.

\- Você não deveria estar aqui. – O tom de Tora irrita o anjo, apesar de não poder negar que se sentiu atraído pelo belo homem todo vestido de preto.

\- Posso garantir que sou muito mais velho do que aparento. – E isso é a pura verdade. – Alguém pode me responder... Por favor.

\- Bom... – Um olhar maldoso surge no rosto de Saga, fazendo Shou apertar o seu braço tentando reprimi-lo. – Tem a ver com sexo... E com perversão, talvez... Exibicionismo...

\- AHM... Só vai falar isso? – O ruivinho se afunda no encosto do sofá, amuado com a maldade de todos, que sabem aquilo que deseja saber e se negam a levá-lo a sério.

\- Não fica assim, bonitinho. – Saga diz arrependido por ter sido mau. – Com esse seu rostinho e corpo... Vão gostar de você aqui.

\- Jura! – A empolgação é clara, fazendo Saga notá-lo ainda mais detalhadamente.

\- Claro que sim. – Os outros percebem a animação em sua voz e já o conhecem o suficiente para saberem onde isso vai acabar.

Desde o encontro com Uruha naquele dia, Saga passara a encarar sua relação com Shou de outra forma. Sempre fora um homem que pouco se ligava às pessoas com quem saía, pois nada lhe traziam de especial, sendo apenas alguns momentos de prazer. Acostumara-se a isso com o tempo, mas precisava confessar que isto não o fazia feliz. Usava as pessoas e era usado, estando consciente dessa realidade.

Kohara era um bom amigo, sempre o considerara bonito e carinhoso, não podendo negar que sempre teve um interesse mais do que o normal sobre ele. Alguns sonhos eróticos foram inevitáveis e... Aquele loiro lindo surgindo na PSC e afirmando que ele e Shou namoravam... Mas a reação dele após o encontro com Uruha... Deixou claro que não se sentia atraído por ele e Saga desistiu de tentar.

\- Uruha... Esse é o seu nome, não é? – O loiro acena afirmativamente com a cabeça. – Fiquei curioso com aquelas coisas que você disse... Como eu consegui 'pegar' o Shou?

\- Takashi! – O rosto do Kazumasa enrubesce, sentindo calor só por perceber o olhar do baixista sobre ele. – Vamos mudar de assunto.

Aquele olhar desconcertado, voltando o rosto para os lados sem saber muito bem o que dizer, mordendo os lábios nervosamente, denunciando para Uruha os sentimentos reprimidos, escondidos sob o manto da razão. Não é ajuizado se envolver com Saga, mas o rosto corado e o silêncio atestam que Kohara falhou em evitar gostar dele.

\- Se existisse realmente essa 'realidade alternativa'... – Kouyou quer, mas não consegue ficar calado. – O Takashi começaria a namorar o Shou por ser sincero com ele, deixando bem claro que não queria que ele fosse apenas mais uma conquista. Aprendi que o melhor é... Mostrar para quem se ama... O quanto ele é importante.

As palavras saem de sua boca de forma natural, sem que esteja forçando a barra ou coisa parecida... Não deseja atingir Saga com aquilo. Percebe que fala de si mesmo, de como decidiu ser sincero com Aoi e acabaram juntos. Mas... Será que Yuu o considera tão importante assim?

\- Quando um não quer... – Saga sente-se atingido em cheio pelas insinuações do 'loiro maluco'.

Mas antes que possa dizer qualquer outra coisa, um lindo homem de roupa de couro se aproxima e se coloca ao lado de Uruha.

\- Vejo que encontrou mais alguns amigos. – Kai fala, no rosto estampado um de seus famosos sorrisos. – O que vão querer?

Por alguns instantes há um silêncio perturbador entre eles, ainda paralisados com a presença misteriosa do vampiro de cabelos escuros e corpo em forma, aparecendo por debaixo do colete de couro.

\- Ah... Kai... – Ele faz questão de apresentá-lo, pois é indisfarçável o olhar de Nao concentrado nele. – Esses são músicos do...

\- Alice Nine, não é? – Há uma forte admiração em sua voz, nada de tietagem, mas aquele contentamento por ver alguém 'vencendo na vida' sendo músico. – Conheço o trabalho de vocês.

\- Ei... Kai? – Um sorrisinho malicioso surge no rosto de Saga, voltando-se de pronto na direção de Nao. – Não era esse Kai que ele disse ser seu namorado no dia que nos vimos?

O baterista do Alice Nine engasga com o saquê de Uruha que pegou para usar para disfarçar seu interesse no homem de pé ao lado da mesa, nos braços fortes, nas mãos grandes e no corpo perfeito bem marcado pela roupa reveladora.

\- Fica quieto! – O pedido sai num sussurro quase desesperado, desviando os olhos do bumbum de Kai, onde se depositara há longos minutos. – Cala a boca, baka!

Yutaka permanece parado ali meio sem ação, pois a última coisa que imaginava ouvir era isso. Observa então o outro baterista com mais atenção. Já o notara em alguns shows aos quais foi para curtir a música e se lembrar daquilo que poderia ter se tivesse tido a chance. Mas agora de perto, mesmo na penumbra, aquela camiseta estilizada e a calça verde-musgo lhe emprestam um ar mais inocente... Muito tentador.

\- Esse negócio de namorados é sério? – Pergunta em alto e bom tom, mas concentrando o olhar em Uruha, tentando não denunciar que sabe de tudo.

\- Um dia de delírio que tive... – Espera que essa explicação idiota o convença e afaste qualquer desconfiança.

Mesmo com o guitarrista tentando afastá-lo da verdade, Kai sabe e isso apenas atiça ainda mais a sua libido, que repara no sorriso tímido e bonito de Nao, nos movimentos controlados... Provavelmente por notar como é observado.

\- Bom... Quem sabe... – Uke diz com um tom insinuante. – Talvez sejamos feitos um para o outro e... Nem saibamos.

\- Ahm... Eu... – Se Nao tivesse uma enorme pedra nesse momento, teria se escondido debaixo dela, mas... Até que gosta da cantada. – Que hora você sai do trabalho?

Essa sim é a surpresa da noite, pois os olhos de todos os presentes nessa mesa se voltam para ele, que finge não ter notado e mantém os seus sobre o maravilhoso 'vampiro' de mãos fortes.

"_Ele deve ser baterista! Com mãos fortes assim... Me pegando..." _– Naoyuki se assusta com o próprio pensamento.

\- Essa noite está sendo mais quente do que eu esperava. – Saga diverte-se com tudo.

O clima surreal da conversa é interrompido pelas luzes que diminuem um pouco mais, a atenção de todos se voltando para a janela, diante da qual o jovem francês de cabelos longos se coloca para apresentar o segredo do Vampire Café. Envolto por uma atmosfera etérea e sobrenatural, o rapaz lindo e pálido sorri para o público, seus caninos pontudos se sobressaindo da boca vermelha e bem desenhada.

\- Madames e Messieurs... O Vampire Café tem o imenso prazer de apresentar... 'A Janela'. – A apresentação especial ainda parece sem sentido para os presentes que estão ali pela primeira vez.

A escuridão do outro lado da porta-janela vai desaparecendo, um quarto pequeno, finamente decorado para parecer a sala de algum sedutor vampiro, um confortável sofá de estofado negro bem de frente para a janela.

\- Para aqueles que não nos conhecem... – A música misteriosa, lembrando o século 18, com um toque de sensualidade, preenche o ambiente e a apresentação parece ainda mais tentadora. - Desde os primórdios da humanidade nossos instintos nos levam a sermos observadores... A nudez de alguém... Os ruídos de um casal em pleno ato sexual... A curiosidade natural do homem sempre o levando a querer ver o proibido, o privado, aquilo que é reservado para a intimidade. Os psiquiatras chamam isso de voyeurismo... Nós chamamos de prazer... Pois aqui, todo prazer é permitido, contanto que todos possam... Olhar.

Murmúrios curiosos e suspiros excitados cortam o silêncio que se estabelece depois dessa apresentação. Jean assume um sorriso ainda mais malicioso, como se ele quisesse que todos o desejassem ter... Apenas por ele ser um delicioso vampiro moderno... Um lindo espécime que deve ser provado.

\- Mas para que os novatos se sintam a vontade em aproveitarem esse nosso segredo, teremos uma pequena demonstração. – Percebe como apenas a alusão a isso excita ainda mais os presentes. – Cada noite pertence a um de nossos saborosos garçons e... Essa é a noite do mais delicioso deles... Kai... Escolha alguém para te satisfazer.

Ciente de que nessa noite ele é a atração especial, a mão grande de Yutaka segura a de Nao, que logo se vê levado mesmo que não queira, mas sem forças para se negar. Segue-o e ambos adentram o pequeno cômodo, que tem suas luzes apagadas e uma lâmpada negra se acende, emprestando ao lugar um ar de mistério, onde as silhuetas são nítidas, mas mantendo a privacidade que exibicionistas um tanto tímidos necessitam.

Os dois se sentam no sofá, ficando um de frente para o outro, as mãos de Kai se colocando de cada lado de sua face, observando o medo naqueles olhos, mas sorrindo de uma forma tão segura que sente que esse se esvai devagar. Segue a linha fina, guardando na memória a delicadeza dos traços, a boca bem delineada, o olhar quase infantil.

\- Não vamos fazer nada demais... Quero te conhecer... – Coloca uma das pernas de Nao sobre a sua e estas entre as dele, puxando mais para si, enlaçando-lhe a cintura com um dos braços, enquanto a outra mão continua a reconhecer o rosto bonito, o cabelo sedoso e a pele macia. – Quero saber qual o sabor dessa boca perfeita... Você deixa?

\- Eu quero. – Sem nem sequer respirar, Nao se aproxima e toma os lábios dele, colocando os braços em torno de seu pescoço, encaixando-se melhor e deixando que os joelhos do outro toquem seu membro já excitado.

O beijo se aprofunda, os corpos se colam, trocando carícias cada vez mais íntimas e carregadas de sensualidade.

Do lado de fora todos os observam, a luz negra destacando os corpos e seus movimentos, mas tornando difícil a identificação daqueles que exibem sem medo sua intimidade.

\- No- nossa! – Até Saga fica desconcertado com tudo aquilo, os olhos de todos cravados na janela, vez ou outra se ouvindo suspiros vindos dos presentes. – Será que eles vão fazer?

\- Espero que sim! – A voz de Angel sai mais alta do que deseja meio descontrolada pela excitação. – Eu nunca vi... Algo assim.

Mas antes que qualquer coisa possa acontecer a luz se apaga, os murmúrios decepcionados se tornando quase uma unanimidade.

\- Mas... Por quê? – O anjinho está indignado, pois finalmente ia ver sexo ao vivo... Pelo menos ver.

Novamente Jean se coloca diante da janela, um sorrisinho maldoso demonstrando que sabe muito bem o efeito que essa interrupção provoca e se deliciando com a maldade com os curiosos clientes.

\- Calma... Calma... Nossos garçons não são gigolôs e emprestam apenas um pouquinho de sua sensualidade para essa demonstração. – Há um sarcasmo sedutor na forma como ele fala dos rapazes que trabalham para ele. – Mas... Essa janela não é nossa... É de vocês... Queremos que se sintam a vontade e venham até aqui se exibir... Mostrar toda a sensualidade e a depravação aprisionadas dentro de seus corpos... Venham... Se encham de coragem...

Logo alguém entra... Uma mulher que começa a se despir, despertando a curiosidade de alguns empresários chineses que falam e gesticulam muito na mesa ao lado da deles.

\- E o Nao? – Shou pergunta, preocupado.

\- Deixa ele! – Tora se manifesta, com uma de suas mãos sobre a coxa de Hiroto, escorregando entre suas pernas. – O cara deve estar se divertindo.

\- Kohara... Vamos fazer também. – Saga dispara, os olhos sobre o loiro esperando para ver sua resposta e como reage a esse convite direto.

\- Não... Não quero... – Diz com a voz trêmula, o rosto afogueado.

\- Você não quer... Por que tem vergonha ou por que é comigo? – Essa pergunta vem do fundo do seu coração, desejoso de saber o que o loiro sente por ele.

\- Ah... Deixa de bobagem, Takashi. – Tenta mudar o rumo do assunto, pois não deseja responder. – Podíamos pedir as bebidas, não acham?

Ninguém responde, pois todos percebem como aquela fuga fere profundamente o baixista de cabelos acobreados. Ele mesmo nada diz, mas sua expressão é tão carregada de decepção que Tora pensa em afastá-lo uns minutos e levá-lo para tomar um ar do lado de fora.

\- Pois então... – O tom da voz dele assusta Kohara, que jamais o viu tão nervoso. - Eu vou com qualquer um... Mas eu vou.

\- Eu vou com você. – Angel se ergue, evitando a mão de Uruha que tenta segurá-lo. – Estou doido para experimentar.

Um sorriso mais que maldoso surge no rosto de Saga, que se levanta e segura a mão do adolescente.

\- Então vem, gostosinho. – Faz questão de lançar um olhar na direção de Shou. – O titio Saga vai te mostrar as delícias do sexo.

\- Takashi... – Kohara quer dizer algo, sente que precisa, mas não tem coragem.

No fim permanece sentado ali, observando os dois caminharem na direção do corredor onde fica a porta do quarto secreto. A mulher que se apresenta já está completamente nua, o que os coloca como sendo a próxima exibição.

\- Pon... Vamos até o bar. – Tora levanta e puxa Hiroto pela mão, desejoso de se distanciar antes que Shou veja a realidade de Saga com outro. – Se esqueceram de nos servir.

A mente do vocalista funciona em piloto automático... As imagens de tantas vezes que observou o amigo em silêncio, em que o viu falar de suas conquistas, mesmo que sempre tivesse mantido uma distância segura a fim de não criar uma perigosa intimidade. Só que infelizmente seus esforços sempre foram em vão e se pegava fazendo charme, tocando-o ou falando de forma manhosa... Coisas que usava apenas quando estava apaixonado, como com aquele idiota do colegial, que depois espalhou para toda a escola que o Kohara o amava. Não desejava cometer o mesmo erro gostando do Saga, mas... Não conseguiu evitar.

Sabia de cada novo caso do baixista, pois este jamais escondia nada, nem mesmo os detalhes que Shou preferia não ouvir, porém jamais os vira na realidade. Somente isso já os tornava parte da 'lenda' que Takashi criara para si mesmo, histórias que podiam ser verdade, mas também podiam ser parte da imaginação fértil do baixista. Agora é diferente, pois logo vai poder assisti-lo em ação, com o adolescente estrangeiro, bonito, magro e de pele de pêssego... Quase um anjo. Bem diferente dele, que briga com a balança todas as manhãs.

\- Se você não disser o que sente pra ele... – Uruha sente que precisa dizer algo, permanecendo apenas os dois na mesa, o vocalista em completo silêncio, mas com uma expressão desesperada olhando 'a janela'. - Saga nunca vai adivinhar.

\- Mas tenho medo que ele não sinta o mesmo... – Sua voz sai quase como um sussurro, prendendo a respiração ao ver a mulher encerrar seu strip-tease. – Que acabe me encarando apenas como mais uma conquista.

\- E optar pela segura solidão... É melhor? – O guitarrista se aproxima e coloca sua mão sobre a dele. – Já tentei isso e era muito infeliz. A gente não consegue nada sem se arriscar, mesmo que se machuque às vezes... Isso faz parte do jogo e... De vez em quando a gente ganha o grande prêmio.

\- Mas ele é tão... E eu sou tão... – Kohara se rende àquele pessimismo típico dos cancerianos puros. – Ele nunca iria...

\- E como você sabe? – Percebe então a entrada dos dois no cômodo, a luz negra se acendendo, e toda a atenção sobre o que vai acontecer. – Por que não fecha os olhos? Isso logo termina.

\- Não... Eu quero ver. – Shou respira fundo ao notar a silhueta esguia de Saga, de pé, diante do garoto ofegante. – O coloquei lá com o menino... A culpa é minha.

**ooOoo**

Saga segue diante dos olhos dos espectadores curiosos, segurando a mão pequena e de pele delicada, mas pensa apenas se Shou os observa, se ele não vai correr para impedi-lo. Na verdade deseja isso, mas como não acontece, entra pelo corredor. A espera inicialmente é angustiante, quase mudando de idéia, mas então percebe a empolgação do garoto e resolve que vai fazer o melhor... Por ele.

\- Nervoso? – Diz com a voz mais tranqüila, sentindo o leve tremor nas mãos pequenas, os olhinhos inocentes se voltando para ele. – É só se deixar levar pelo que seu corpo pede... O restante deixa que eu faço, ok?

\- Aham... – O aprendiz de anjo nem sabe como conseguiu dizer isso, pois seu coração está aos pulos dentro do peito.

Idealiza como deve ser, mas nem imagina qual é a sensação, como o corpo se comporta diante do supremo prazer... Mas precisa guardar tudo na memória, pois essa será sua primeira e última vez. Segura firme na mão de Saga e prende a respiração quando a porta se abre e ambos entram no cômodo ainda escuro. O músico se coloca diante dele, sendo mais alto e segurando suas mãos carinhosamente, sua respiração aumentando de intensidade.

\- Eu nunca fiz isso... – Angel sente uma forte insegurança, apesar da excitação. – Mas eu quero muito!

\- Se solta... É muito bom. – Takashi sorri do nervosismo do adolescente.

A luz negra se acende, tornando o ambiente quase surreal, os dois corpos se aproximando. A mão do baixista toca o queixo delicado, erguendo o rosto miúdo do anjo, a fim de vislumbrar os olhos de um brilho intenso e sobrenatural. Aquela expressão temerosa, mas cheia de curiosidade, repleta de uma inocência quase fora da realidade, o intriga e excita. Apesar de seu pensamento permanecer em sua relação mal-resolvida com Shou, é impossível resistir ao adolescente tentador, parecendo ter caído do paraíso direto em seus braços... Apenas para que o devorasse gulosamente.

\- Você é... Delicioso... Sabia? - Faz um suave carinho na boca bem delineada e rosada. – Como resistir a uma tentação dessas?

Toca os lábios macios com os seus, querendo transmitir a segurança de que o garoto tanto precisa, suas mãos segurando firme nos braços juvenis, temendo que ele desista. Da suavidade seu beijo passa à voracidade sem qualquer escala, tomando a boca com fúria, saboreando a doçura, absorto pela presença angelical entre seus braços, sentindo-se ser dominado por um tesão além do normal... Como se toda a vontade do outro tornasse tudo dentro dele ainda mais intenso.

\- Uhm... Quero te... Devorar. – Vai deixando os lábios e descendo pelo pescoço, enquanto suas mãos se colocam sobre o tórax do garoto e começam a atacar os botões de sua camisa.

\- Eu também quero... – O rosto de Angel fica afogueado, ainda inseguro, mas tão excitado que mal consegue ficar de pé. – Me devora... Se me deseja.

\- Seu anjinho safado! – Essas palavras do músico o alarmam, mas os beijos que atacam com luxúria seu pescoço o fazem esquecer-se de tudo. – Deixa eu te mostrar como se faz.

Uma das mãos de Takashi segura a de Angel, depositando-a sobre a sua ereção, ainda contida sob a calça jeans, fazendo-o sentir como está louco de prazer, mostrando como os dedos pequenos devem apalpá-lo para conseguir ainda mais tesão... E os gemidos começam a escapar de sua boca sem controle, logo o anjo perigosamente saboroso aprendendo o ofício e tomando seu membro primeiro com intensidade, para depois apenas se esfregar de leve sobre ele.

\- Ahhhh... Você... Aprende depressa! – Toma mais uma vez a boca pequena, invadindo-a com a língua, apossando-se ainda mais daquele corpo que o enlouquece. – Uhm... Me... Deixa te tocar.

\- Pode fazer... – Seu fôlego já falta, sentindo que o coração vai lhe sair pela boca. – O que quiser... Comigo.

\- Não diz isso! – Saga já se imagina fazendo com o adolescente as maiores loucuras que já desejou, sem conseguir entender como pode se sentir tão ensandecido. – Você não sabe como eu sou pervertido!

\- Eu sou... Um brinquedo... – Nem Angel sabe como essas palavras saem de sua boca, sentindo como se uma grande energia emanasse dele e invadisse o ambiente. – Abusa de mim!

\- Nunca me senti... Assim. – Saga desfere uma forte mordida no peito já desnudo do jovem, sem nem lembrar que já abrira os botões dele.

\- Ai! Isso... Me come. – O que o mestre de Angel diria se o ouvisse falar desse jeito? – Quero mais.

A língua do baixista percorre o tórax e o abdômen, mordiscando de leve os mamilos rosados, sugando-os em seguida com ânsia, arrancando gritinhos do adolescente. Controla-se para não atacá-lo de uma vez, pois os dedos marotos brincam habilidosos sobre sua calça, deixando-o ainda mais doido. Decide deixar de enrolação e leva sua mão até o botão da calça fina que o anjo usa, sentindo conforme o toca que está no mesmo estado.

\- Então o anjinho também quer o titio Saga? – Fala com uma ironia ferina, sentindo ainda mais prazer por ver que apesar do desejo o garoto ainda cora. – Vamos ver se animo ainda mais o menininho.

Os dedos rapidamente invadem a calça, tomando o membro endurecido entre eles, deliciando-se com o gemido carregado de luxúria que escapa da boquinha já avermelhada por causa de seus beijos. Abre o zíper e liberta o órgão ereto, roçando seu quadril contra o dele, fazendo o seu pênis esfregar-se, apesar de ainda contido. Sua mão o toma com fúria, iniciando uma ardente masturbação, quase incontrolável.

\- Gosta? – Quer ouvir a voz desesperada implorando por mais.

\- Si-sim... – Nada mais consegue dizer, sua mente envolta por uma névoa de prazer, as pernas amolecendo.

Angel sente-se pegar fogo, como se lava corresse pelas veias do corpo que lhe deram para essa missão. Sua cabeça começa a rodar, enquanto estremece com o movimento de vai-e-vem da mão maliciosa sobre seu pênis. E, mais depressa do que deseja, goza entre os dedos fortes, soltando um gemido pesado, mas... Sua vista escurece a voz do ruivo soando cada vez mais distante...

\- Ei... Garoto... – Somente o gesto rápido de Saga para ampará-lo o impede de cair, totalmente sem sentidos. – O que houve?

A luz se apaga rapidamente, diante do alvoroço que se forma do lado de fora, Takashi tentando acudi-lo apesar da escuridão. Sente que uma mão forte toca seu ombro, agradecendo a ajuda, pois está completamente perdido e ainda ofegante pela excitação de tudo que houve.

\- Pode deixar que eu cuido dele. – Parece com a voz do tal garçom... Aquele que abusou do Nao. – Vai até o bar beber algo pra se acalmar.

Sente-se amparado e ao deixarem a sala percebe que o próprio Nao é quem o acompanha.

\- Ah... Você... O que andou fazendo com o garçom gostoso? – Tenta mudar de assunto, ainda tonto com aquilo que não consegue explicar, desejando evitar falar nisso.

\- Eu podia te dizer que não era da sua conta, mas... – Um sorrisinho maléfico surge no rosto bonito. – Acabou de sofrer um forte trauma... O menino desmaiou antes mesmo de você poder se exibir... E ainda ficou na mão!

\- Ah... Não me enche que não estou bom. – E não é apenas uma força de expressão, realmente não se sente bem. – Acho que vou encher a cara e dormir até amanhã.

\- Vou te deixar um pouco aqui no bar sentadinho, pois preciso combinar com o Kai a hora em que vamos sair. – É impossível descrever a expressão maravilhada do baterista. – Vai ficar bem?

\- Por favor... Não sou uma donzelinha virgem! – Pega o copo que lhe colocaram a frente, sobre o balcão, mesmo que também não se lembre disso com nitidez.

Olha em volta meio sem jeito, pois ainda se sente envolvido por uma aura de luxúria que não consegue explicar, diferente de tudo que já experimentou, como se o pequeno emanasse uma energia que o tivesse envolvido de forma arrasadora. Percebe então que Tora agarra de forma gulosa alguém em um canto escuro do Café e sorri ao ver que é o Pon.

"_Finalmente os dois se pegaram e deixaram de ficar fazendo doce."_ – Pensa, apesar de ainda estar meio tonto. – _"Puxa... Queria sumir... Minha cabeça está me matando! E ainda continuo excitado... Nem dá pra disfarçar!"_

\- Você está satisfeito agora? – A voz irritada de Shou soa incômoda atrás dele. – Conseguiu marcar mais uma conquista no seu caderninho preto.

\- Não sei por que isso te incomoda tanto! – Toma mais um gole do saquê, ainda meio tonto, mas sem se voltar para o loiro. – Deixou bem claro que não queria nada comigo.

\- Ah vai! – Kohara tenta controlar o sentimento desconhecido que ameaça sufocá-lo. - É só uma desculpa barata, pois você iria de qualquer jeito. Quis fazer gracinha na frente do Uruha.

\- Se você pensa assim... – Saga faz sinal para o barman trazer mais um copo. – Está me parecendo mais é ciúme.

\- Ahm? O que você...? – O rosto do loiro fica tão quente e vermelho que começa a esfregar as mãos na pele a fim de esconder a maldita prova de que ouviu a vergonhosa verdade. - Deixa de falar besteira!

O baixista se irrita com aquela conversa, pois se Shou admitisse o que sente por ele, tudo seria bem mais simples. Levanta do banco onde Nao o deixara, se volta e encara o rapaz de rosto afogueado. Percebe como a intensidade da respiração do Kohara muda ao vê-lo assim, diante dele, os olhos temerosos evitando os seus, mas se fixando perigosamente na ereção que ainda está ativa e sedenta dentro de sua calça.

"_Caramba! Isso ainda está assim? Parece que tomei Viagra!"_ – Sua bulinação com o garoto ainda lhe parece quase um sonho, com efeitos bem reais.

\- Eu só fui com ele porque você não me quis. – Takashi respira fundo, controlando um pouco seu gênio, tentando ser o mais sincero que consegue. – Infelizmente... Me senti desprezado...

\- Não me pareceu somente isso! – As imagens dos dois juntos naquele cômodo ainda gravadas em sua mente. – Você estava bem animado! E ainda está!

O ruivo avança contra ele, encostando-o na parede e segurando firme com seu próprio corpo, seu quadril colado ao dele, que tenta se soltar ao sentir o contato tão íntimo. Os rostos de ambos bem próximos, as respirações quentes ficando ainda mais fora de ritmo.

\- Eu posso parecer 'uma puta depravada' pra você, mas... – Seus lábios roçam de leve os do outro. – Como todo mundo, estou procurando a pessoa certa. E... Já encontrei... Só que ele parece não estar muito interessado.

\- E... Quem é? – Prende a respiração, se vendo totalmente preso, o toque da ereção de Takashi em seu corpo provocando um tremor descontrolado.

\- Não sei... – Saga faz aquele charme que sabe ser um veneno para o curioso Shou. – Ele é mais alto que eu... Tem a língua presa... Vive na frente do espelho se achando gordo...

\- Baka! Para de brincar comigo! – Tenta se soltar, magoado com o tom de troça na voz do ruivo.

\- Eu não estou brincando... Ok... Estou... – Leva uma das mãos ao rosto quase choroso do outro. – Mas é o meu jeito... De ser sincero.

\- Ve-verdade? – Nem sabe como conseguiu falar, pois sua garganta parece sufocada por uma emoção estranha que o envolve.

Não há qualquer palavra como resposta, apenas o beijo quente que os dominou por inteiro, as mãos de Saga segurando o rosto ainda temeroso, os braços de Shou envolvendo-o pela cintura e puxando-o ainda mais para si.

**ooOoo**

\- No fim eles ficaram juntos mesmo! – Angel diz aproximando-se de Uruha, que observa os amigos se beijando, oculto por uma coluna. – Parece que ajudei alguém.

\- Ajudou? – O guitarrista se volta para o adolescente com vontade de dar-lhe umas palmadas. – Começo a duvidar que você é um anjo! O que foi aquilo?

\- Imagine que essa pode ser minha única oportunidade de vir à Terra.. – Há uma crua sinceridade no ruivinho. – Quero ter certeza de que é isso mesmo que eu desejo... Vai ser eterno! Pensa em quanto tempo isso significa.

\- Mas... – Até o entende melhor agora. – Tenta fazer suas experiências... Não com os meus amigos... Por favor. E mantenha seu corpinho sedento de prazer longe do Aoi... Ou não vai sobrar uma pena nas suas futuras asas.

\- Calma! Preciso apenas aprender a me controlar... – Tem que admitir que essa foi de longe a sensação de que mais gostou até agora, mas... Ficou aquela vontade de que tivesse durado mais. – Desmaiei antes do melhor... E o seu amigo é... Perfeito!

\- Ok, ok... Prefiro não ouvir os detalhes. – Realmente prefere não saber das minúcias da primeira experiência do anjinho... Tanto porque viu tudo. – Acho que é hora da gente ir.

\- Está pronto pra ver como está o Aoi? – Angel sabe que essa é a parte mais difícil de sua missão. – Quer mesmo ver como é a vida dele sem você?

\- Estou com medo. – Dó demais pensar em Aoi depois da briga que tiveram. – Talvez mais medo que ele esteja muito bem... Talvez com outra pessoa. Quando o conheci... Não me lembro dele... Mal.

\- Só vai saber encarando a verdade. – Angel teme que esta seja pior que os piores temores dele.

Meio que surgindo do nada Kai se coloca diante de ambos, o rosto mais leve do que aquele que encontraram ao chegarem a essa realidade. Takashima não sabe dizer, mas há certa aura de esperança, como se o baterista tivesse encontrado algo perdido há muito tempo.

\- Vocês estão indo, não é? – Uke diz com um leve tom de tristeza. – Mas antes eu queria te agradecer.

\- Por quê? – Uruha não sente que fez grande diferença na vida dele, pois não houve grandes mudanças. – Queria ter podido te ajudar de verdade.

\- Entenda uma coisa... Você estar aqui... Comigo... Me deu algo que acreditei não existir mais... – Sorri diante da expressão de pura surpresa do loiro. – Esperança!

\- Eu... – Mas ainda não entende o que pode ter dito de tão especial.

\- Tenho certeza que... – Decide que não precisa mais ocultar o que sabe. – O que quer que possa ter acontecido pra te deixar tão triste... Nós nunca quisemos te magoar!

\- O quê? – Aquilo vem como uma revelação bombástica, pois nem imaginava que Kai soubesse de algo.

\- Toma aqui. – O baterista coloca um papel na mão fina e de dedos longos do guitarrista. – Consegui com o Yune o endereço do tal Aoi... Os dois tocaram numa banda juntos. Ouvi que ele significa muito pra você... Lá de onde veio.

\- Kai... – Não sabe o que dizer, vendo nesse Uke a mesma expressão que o outro sempre teve quando era um amigo de verdade.

Angel o puxa pelo braço, pois já houve interferência demais dos dois nessa realidade e devem partir em busca de Aoi... Antes que seu tempo de missão acabe.

_Continua..._

**ooOoo**

Pensei que nunca mais conseguiria postar um capítulo novo dessa fic. Não apenas pelas dificuldades técnicas do Nyah, mas também devido a uma forte recaída da minha depressão. Fazer o que... É uma eterna batalha. Minha beta já havia me entregado esse capítulo há mais de duas semanas e eu revisei em seguida, mas... Quem diz que aparecia o ânimo de postar na net! Desculpem essa autora 'defeituosa', mas que está se empenhando em vencer a luta contra o desânimo total.

Relembro mais uma vez que esta fic é um presente especial para a minha amiga do coração Schei-chan... Te amo!

Agradeço a ajuda das minhas amigas, Yume Vy, Eri-chan, Schei-chan, Litha, Tomoe Shinozaki e Samantha Tiger.

Podem dizer que eu estava atacada nesse cap, mas como resistir à vontade de abusar do Alice Nine e continuar com o clima de sedução que cerca o Kai. Não pude resistir e... Só faltava isso pra perverter o anjinho. E o Vampire Café realmente existe em Tóquio, não exatamente nesses moldes e com a 'atração especial', mas é um lugar que pode ser visitado por turistas.

Agradeço de coração a todos os leitores que se interessaram pela história. Aos queridos leitores QueenRJ, Desiree Hasting, Siih e LHC (não precisa se desculpar por suas críticas, pois foram construtivas e essas são sempre bem recebidas)... Dedico a vocês um agradecimento em especial por tirarem alguns minutos do seu tempo escasso para deixarem um review.

Espero que gostem e COMENTEM!

29 de Junho de 2010

09:30 PM

**Lady Anubis**


	6. Solidão

**WONDERFUL LIFE**

**Cap. 6 - Solidão**

_Yuu dá espaço para que o loiro entre no apartamento, fechando a porta atrás de si, preparando-se para a explosão de ressentimento que virá, pois Uruha nada dissera no carro desde que saíram do estúdio. Ficara em silêncio durante toda a briga, querendo conversar com ele sobre isso em particular, mas Ruki precipitara tudo e a situação se tornara complicada. No máximo conseguiu segurá-lo, temendo que aquilo ficasse pior, e agora é sua vez de 'apanhar'._

_\- Você também ficou do lado dele, não é? – Kouyou diz de chofre, voltando-se mais depressa do que esperava. – Acha que eu não tenho razão pra ficar assim._

_\- Espera... Não é bem assim! – Shiroyama quer que ele entenda que o ama demais para vê-lo assim, se autodestruindo, mas... Como colocar isso em palavras que ele não entenderá de outra forma? - Eu só... Você tem que admitir que..._

_\- Eu esperei que você me apoiasse... Que me defendesse... Mas... Ficou ali calado... – Nos olhos chocolate há todo o brilho da mágoa. – A única coisa _ _da qual você foi_ _ capaz... _ _Foi me segurar... _ _Você me impediu de tirar a limpo as ofensas daquele... Daquele... Nanico!_

_\- E você acha que o grupo continuaria a existir se os dois saíssem no tapa? – Essa é uma realidade que talvez seja impossível de evitar depois de tudo que aconteceu. _

_\- O grupo... É só com isso que você se importa? – Uma dor profunda se apossa de seu coração, questionando se Yuu o ama de verdade._

_\- Eu não disse isso! – _ _Shiroyama_ _ tenta se aproximar, tocá-lo a fim de mostrar como está trêmulo diante da possibilidade de perdê-lo, mas sente quando este se esquiva. – Eu sei que você ama o grupo e... Depois que... A mágoa passar..._

_\- Não é apenas mágoa! Eu não mereço o que estão fazendo comigo. E vocês não se importam. – Sente-se abandonado pela pessoa que mais amou nessa vida. – VOCÊ não se importa! Não sou ninguém mesmo... Um lixo inútil... _

_\- Para de falar assim! Se você não bebesse tanto... Entenderia que... – Nunca o viu assim e se sente perdido, sem saber o que dizer ou como agir. _

_\- Chega! Já entendi tudo o que precisava. – Caminha até a mesinha da sala e pega a chave de sua moto que deixou lá na noite anterior, pois foi cego o bastante para achar que Aoi o amava o suficiente para querer passar o natal com ele. – Não vou mais ser o namorado bêbado e inconveniente que te incomoda._

_Sai sem dar qualquer chance do outro responder, a voz presa na garganta de Aoi, paralisado pelas palavras duras e sem sentido de Uruha, motivadas por uma decepção nítida nos olhos que antes eram apenas amor. Sabe que o loiro esperava mais dele, mas... Não pode mais vê-lo se destruindo assim. O que deve fazer? Corre atrás dele, porém é tarde demais, divisando apenas a moto se afastando apressada no dia gelado, a sua respiração ofegante e triste se condensando e virando fumaça... Assim como tudo que ele e Kouyou viveram juntos nos últimos tempos._

Os olhos chocolate observam o prédio antigo do lado de fora, sem coragem de entrar e procurar Aoi. Teme vê-lo feliz com outra pessoa, mas ao mesmo tempo pensa que encontrar o amor da sua vida muito mal... Talvez seja bem pior.

\- Não vamos entrar? – Angel sabe muito bem os sentimentos conflitantes que povoam a mente do guitarrista, mas esta é sua função... Precisa mostrar a ele a realidade do mundo sem Kouyou Takashima. – Ele está em casa... Isso eu sei.

\- Mas e se... – Como justificar para qualquer pessoa esse medo que o assombra, seus olhos percorrendo a fachada decadente e a vizinhança pouco amigável. – Não sei se estou preparado para vê-lo. Nos separamos de forma tão... Nem sei se ele me ama mesmo.

\- Mas estamos aqui para ver como ele estaria se nunca tivesse te conhecido. – O anjo trêmulo de frio se coloca diante dele, encarando o rosto bonito. – Portanto não vai haver qualquer hostilidade... Ele nunca te viu... Nunca namoraram...

\- E o que você sabe dele? – Deseja muito alguma informação para poder se preparar.

\- Quer mesmo saber por mim? – Não sabe por que, mas também não gostaria de encarar essa última parte da missão.

\- Quero... – Finalmente passa a encarar o rapazinho que está a sua frente. – Ele está com alguém?

Angel hesita em falar, pois a realidade é pior do que Uruha imagina, sua falta talvez tendo sido sentida com muito mais intensidade por ele. O cara tímido e solitário, que mudou por causa do loiro, que abriu a guarda para alguém e deixou de ser tão cauteloso uma vez na vida.

\- Ele chegou a montar a banda com o Yune, como você já sabe... Mas quando ela terminou o Aoi acabou desistindo do mundo da música. Não conheceu você e os outros membros da banda... – Tenta não falar tudo de uma vez, sentindo como cada palavra tem um efeito negativo em Takashima. - Foi o fim pra ele, pois sempre precisou de alguém que o incentivasse a correr atrás das coisas que desejava.

\- Mas no início mal nos falávamos... Ele tinha vergonha de mim. –Lembra-se do garoto estranho de cabelo loiro, que vestia aquele suéter vermelho com o desenho de uma rena, e que tinha um emprego de meio período... Na verdade o único deles que tinha uma fonte de renda e vivia pagando comida para os amigos. – Mesmo com o tempo ele se sentia intimidado comigo por alguma razão... E eu acabei me mantendo meio distante, até... O dia em que o beijei no show. Foi um impulso e... Sofri muito com a reação negativa dele. Mas com o tempo criou coragem de se aproximar e me disse o que sentia.

\- Mas pense... No início da banda vocês todos não tinham nada, mas eram uma família. Uns cuidavam dos outros. Você o intimou a tocar de verdade nos shows, o forçou a encarar essa carreira com seriedade. – Teme tudo que tem a dizer, então começa a pesar o que é melhor para Takashima ver pessoalmente. – Sem vocês... Quando a banda acabou Yuu se viu sozinho em Tóquio... Um cara do interior, extremamente tímido. O emprego de meio período numa loja de conveniência se tornou definitivo... E por lá ficou.

\- Ele... Largou a música de vez? – Volta novamente a vislumbrar o prédio, alguns curiosos surgindo nas janelas, preocupados com o loiro suspeito observando tudo. - Mas ele aprendeu com o irmão... Sem técnica nem nada... Apenas amava tocar! Sua música vinha do coração, por isso sempre incentivei que tocasse os solos principais. Eu... Que... O incentivava...

A realidade caindo impiedosamente sobre seu íntimo, um nó se forma em sua garganta, a respiração pesada ao perceber o seu verdadeiro papel sobre a vida de Yuu.

\- Sim! Entendeu agora. – O aprendiz de anjo se sente triste com o destino do guitarrista moreno, sabendo o quanto isso vai atingir Kouyou. – Ele até pensou em voltar a tocar. Economizou por um bom tempo, comprou uma boa guitarra e um amplificador, mas... Nem sempre as coisas correm como planejamos.

Uruha se move inquieto indo na direção da porta do prédio, saindo da noite fria para a escuridão do hall de entrada. Precisa ver por si mesmo como ele está, o que aconteceu com o seu Yuu que provocou uma expressão tão pesada do anjinho. Aproxima-se do elevador, mas fica frustrado ao ver que está quebrado, subindo depressa as escadas para chegar ao sétimo andar, onde Aoi mora... Provavelmente sozinho. Pelo menos é no que acredita.

Subir correndo foi um impulso, como todos aqueles que Uruha costuma seguir e nem sempre se dá bem, mas é diferente chegar diante da porta e pensar no que dizer, como agir para falar com um homem que lhe é tão caro, mas que não o conhece. Respira fundo, apenas então percebendo que Angel não o acompanhou, deixando o momento apenas para os dois. Toca a porta criando coragem para o próximo passo e então bate... Primeiro devagar, depois de forma mais insistente.

\- Quem é que... – Um Aoi extremamente magro e pálido abre a porta, barba por fazer, vestido com uma camiseta e moletom largos demais. – Pois não?

A visão dele naquele estado é um golpe maior do que Kouyou podia imaginar. Fica sem jeito, as palavras perdidas em sua mente tentando processar tudo que ouviu de Angel, com o que vê e o que sente em relação a isso. Sente os olhos marejarem, mas segura o ímpeto de chorar, pois não é o momento. Está ali por Aoi e precisa saber tudo que aconteceu, mesmo que a verdade seja dolorosa demais.

\- Você é Yuu Shiroyama? – Pergunta com a voz fraca, ainda lidando com o nó em sua garganta. – Que tocava em uma banda com o Yune? Acho que o chamavam de Aoi...

\- Sou eu sim. – O moreno presta mais atenção no rapaz magro, bonito e de expressão triste. - Apesar de não me chamarem assim há um bom tempo.

\- Ele me disse que você é um ótimo guitarrista e... – Precisa pensar rápido, pois não tinha pensado em uma desculpa para essa abordagem. – Sou Kouyou Takashima... Estou montando uma banda... E precisamos de alguém que toque a guitarra com emoção.

\- Veio ao lugar errado, amigo. – Volta-se ligeiramente para dentro do apartamento, expressão frustrada, fazendo menção de que vai fechar a porta sem muitos rodeios. – Eu não toco mais... Nunca mais.

Aquilo tem um tom tão definitivo, tão profundamente doloroso que Uruha não pode deixar que as coisas terminem assim. Precisa saber o que está acontecendo para que Aoi tenha essa certeza absoluta.

\- Mas por quê? – Não pretendia que essa pergunta saísse assim, tão explícita, só que sua aflição ganha a corrida com a razão e sente que precisa demais saber a verdade. – Ouvi algumas demos e... Você é...

\- Só não posso mais, ok? – Por mais que conversar com alguém depois de tanto tempo isolado seja até bom, falar sobre isso o entristece ainda mais.

\- Deixa eu entrar... – Fala com a voz manhosa que sempre fazia Yuu ceder. – Parece que você anda precisando de um amigo.

Por mais que não queira admitir ele tem razão, pois quando resolveu se afastar do mundo perdeu contato com todos. Nos últimos meses evitava até os telefonemas dos pais e dos irmãos, enviando emails animados falando de como estava trabalhando muito, fato que o deixava fora de casa quase o dia todo. Não quer que ouçam a sua voz, pois o conhecem bem e notariam o estado em que está. A última coisa que deseja é voltar como um coitadinho fracassado para a casa dos pais, mesmo que os ame demais.

\- Tudo bem... Pode entrar. – Não sabe por que permite, mas aquele tom de voz... É como se fosse incapaz de dizer 'não'. – Não repara, mas... Não tenho recebido muitas visitas.

É impossível não reparar no apartamento limpo, mas com aparência de abandono. Potes de lamen instantâneo se amontoam sobre o balcão denotando a idéia nítida de que Aoi estocou aquilo para não ter que sair. A guitarra está jogada em um canto da sala, coberta de pó, assim como o pequeno amplificador. As cobertas sobre o pequeno sofá revelam que o minúsculo quarto não vem sendo usado... Sem aparelho de TV, nem rádio... Nada que revele como o moreno vem passando os dias, apenas que se trancou ali por alguma razão e... É então que vê os frascos de remédio amontoados ao lado do cobertor, um deles ainda aberto, as cápsulas coloridas teimando em cair.

\- Você não tem saído muito. – Tenta não imprimir um tom que o coloque na defensiva, mas percebe que soa como uma reprovação, não como uma simples constatação. – Desculpa... Não devo me intrometer na sua vida.

\- Ora... Não saio mesmo. – Ele diz, dando de ombros, como se pouco importasse. Joga-se sobre o sofá, indicando uma cadeira próxima para o loiro sentar. – Pra que sair? Não tem nada lá fora pra mim.

\- Mas... E a música? – Tenta voltar ao assunto, percebendo como a depressão parece ter tomado conta do espírito do seu moreno. – O Yune me disse que você tinha se afastado do meio, mas que queria retornar.

\- Ele não me encontra há meses... Não sabe nada sobre a minha vida. – Sente-se mal por falar assim, pois conhece Yune e sabe que suas intenções são as melhores. – Muita coisa aconteceu desde que nos falamos da última vez.

Uruha instintivamente se inclina em sua direção, desejando estar mais próximo dele, sedento por tocá-lo, mas contendo essa necessidade com todas as suas forças.

\- O-o que...? – Não quer intrometer-se na vida de alguém que acredita que se conheceram agora... Mas como ficar calado diante do estado em que o encontrou?

\- Quer saber o que houve? – Sua expressão é vazia, desprovida da luz que Kouyou se acostumara a ver todas as manhãs, observando-o acordar. – Normal ficar curioso... Nem ligo mais. Mas não vou ficar me lamentando... Não faz meu estilo.

Seus orbes escuros percorrem o cômodo, mas vislumbram apenas o tempo, as jogadas do destino que nos encaminham para o caminho errado. E como se não houvesse ninguém ali com ele, suspira profundamente, segurando o frasco de comprimidos aberto e brinca insistentemente com seu conteúdo.

\- Depois de sair da banda eu percebi que talvez não fosse dar certo, mas assim mesmo arranjei um emprego de meio período numa loja de conveniência... Pelo menos pagava a comida, um lugar pra dormir e... Queria comprar uma guitarra melhor pra praticar. – Pela primeira vez olha direto nos olhos interessados do loiro, pois já não estava mais acostumado com alguém o ouvindo. – Sabe... Meu irmão que me ensinou a tocar. Ele era muito bom, muito melhor que eu, mas não conhecia a técnica direito... Me ensinou a tocar com o coração. Mas assim mesmo, a prática traz a perfeição.

\- Com certeza. – Sorri ao ouvi-lo dizer isso, pois não havia alguém mais viciado na prática e no trabalho do que Aoi.

\- Você também toca guitarra, não é? – Percebe nele aquele brilho, aquilo que surge apenas quando se ama muito o que se faz... E estão falando de como é bom tocar. – Eu estava fazendo uns contatos... Toquei com outra banda, mas ainda procurava os caras certos... Aqueles com quem eu me encontrasse. Não sei se me entende.

\- Perfeitamente. – O dia em que se viram pela primeira vez ainda está impresso na sua memória, pois parecia que Aoi havia encontrado o caminho para casa e somente agora consegue compreender aquela expressão.

\- Pois é... Mas as coisas não saíram como eu esperava e... – Impossível não se deter diante da encruzilhada, daquele momento em que seus planos se modificam sem controle e você se torna mais uma presa das leis do destino. – Uns colegiais... Invocaram com meu visual, com as minhas roupas... Coisa de garoto idiota mesmo... E pra me provocar eles começaram a mexer em tudo na loja. Quando dei por mim estava correndo pra tentar impedir que um armário de metal caísse... Quebrei a mão, em três lugares, com lesão no tendão... Coisa besta pra um balconista, só uns dias de folga, mas o fim pra um guitarrista.

A tensão faz com que Takashima prenda a respiração procurando esconder suas emoções que afloram de forma instantânea. Percebe que se Aoi tivesse encontrado 'os caras certos', teria por um bom tempo dividido seu parco salário comprando Nikuman para os amigos famintos, mas agora estaria fazendo o que amava, não servindo de divertimento para adolescentes que não tinham mais nada o que fazer.

\- Eu sinto tanto... – Não sabe o que dizer diante da pura frustração que se apossa do homem bonito, apesar de tão maltratado pela solidão. – Mas não dá mesmo?

\- Simplesmente não consigo. – Separa três cápsulas do frasco e procura o copo de água que havia deixado ali para ajudar a engoli-las.

\- Você vai tomar isso? – Não deseja soar autoritário, mas sabe como às vezes Shiroyama precisa disso para não fazer besteira. – E quando foi a última vez que comeu?

Normalmente a resposta de Yuu seria imediata, colocando esse desconhecido em seu lugar com palavras duras e mandando que fosse embora, mas... Fica calado. Não consegue entender o efeito do lindo loiro sobre ele, a voz presa na garganta, aceitando aquilo sem nada dizer apenas com um olhar entristecido e culpado.

\- Essas coisas podem esperar. Primeiro precisa comer. –Uruha levanta sem hesitar, tira o casaco enquanto caminha até a pequena cozinha e abre os armários em busca de algo além de macarrão instantâneo, mas em vão. – Caramba! No seu armário tem até teia de aranha... Cadê a comida?

\- É isso que está vendo. – Indicando com a mão as embalagens de lamen, mas notando o olhar reprovador que tem em resposta. – Deve ter alguma coisa na geladeira.

Abrir a porta dela é uma experiência única, pois Uruha é engolfado por uma mistura de odores nada agradáveis, de coisas mais do que vencidas, comida abandonada, além de frutas que parecem ter sido descobertas no túmulo de algum faraó egípcio. Prende a respiração para evitar a náusea, pegando um saco de lixo e fazendo uma varredura em busca de algo ainda comível.

\- Ah! Um ovo... Talvez ainda não podre! – Tira o solitário ovinho com cuidado, ostentando-o como uma descoberta arqueológica, depositando com cuidado sobre a pia. – Vamos procurar e ver se tem mais alguma coisa que se salva.

Aoi até se diverte vendo o alto e esguio guitarrista loiro inclinado para dentro de sua geladeira, soltando ruídos enojados a cada nova surpresa que encontra. Sente um calor gostoso dentro si por ver alguém se preocupando tanto com ele a ponto de esquecer as barreiras do socialmente aceitável no Japão e se intrometendo na vida de um desconhecido dessa forma.

\- E qual o veredicto? – Relaxa, brincando de uma forma da qual nem se lembrava mais. – Achou mais algum sobrevivente?

\- Meia lata de atum... Torcendo pra não ter botulismo... Acho que é seguro comer. – Kouyou se afasta e fecha a geladeira, trazendo consigo uma lata aberta e um enorme saco cheio de coisas para botar no lixo. – Bom... Eu não sou um cozinheiro razoável... Na verdade sou péssimo... Mas vou tentar invocar o Kai aqui e ver se sai algo.

\- Kai? – Por mais que tente lembrar dos deuses que conhece, não consegue se lembrar desse. – É algum padroeiro dos cozinheiros?

\- Não. – Sorri ao apenas imaginar o Yutaka vestido de santo. - Mas se ele estivesse aqui, não teria que comer a porcaria que eu cozinho.

\- Ah... Não esquenta. – Aoi se levanta devagar e senta no banco diante do balcão. – Estou acostumado com lamen puro.

\- Por isso está pele e osso! – Arrepende-se do que disse, pois dá a impressão de que já o vira de forma diferente. – Não é bom tomar remédio sem comer nada.

\- Ok... Não precisa ficar bravo. – Não diz isso como reclamação, pois um sorriso espontâneo lhe empresta aquela aparência do Aoi brincalhão que Uruha tanto gosta. – Não estou acostumado com alguém cuidando de mim... Só a minha mãe... Mas ela é mandona... E você é mais bonito.

Por mais que não queira o loiro não consegue impedir que seu rosto fique totalmente vermelho. Aquele jeito de falar do seu moreno sempre o desconcerta, deixando suas mãos trêmulas e as pernas bambas, mas ele se mantém firme, preparando o que vai usar.

A reação física inevitável e espontânea do loiro não passa despercebida, fazendo Aoi observá-lo com mais atenção. O rosto de formas perfeitas, a boca bem desenhada, o corpo que se move tão devagar, sem aquela pressa que os japoneses passaram a ter diante da vida moderna. As mãos finas e de dedos longos são ideais para a guitarra, mas não apresentam as marcas que alguns músicos têm por tocarem de forma rústica, revelando que Kouyou é um guitarrista que prima pela técnica, que lida com o instrumento com a delicadeza de quem sabe muito bem o que está fazendo, levando cada nota como se a despertasse naturalmente.

\- Você estudou música? – Pergunta com interesse, mesmo que sinta que apenas o faz corar mais... Talvez não pela pergunta... Só não sabe dizer por que... E gosta disso.

\- Aprendi sozinho... Mas estudei as técnicas em alguns livros. – Uruha sente o corpo esquentar com o interesse do moreno voltado para ele. – Gosto de observar o estilo de outros guitarristas... Como o Steve Vai... Ele é um virtuose, mesmo tocando rock. Mas foi o Sugizo do Luna Sea que me fez desejar tocar guitarra... E sempre ser melhor.

\- Meu forte nunca foi a técnica. Prefiro tocar com o corpo, não com a cabeça. – Teme que o outro interprete como uma crítica, mas logo percebe que um sorriso surge na boca de lábios suculentos, então relaxa quanto a isso. – Eu amo o Metallica... Ouvi tanto que minha mãe ameaçava jogar meus CDs fora.

\- Gosto deles também. – Ergue os olhos e vislumbra a paixão que fazia de Aoi um guitarrista tão bom. – Eu ouvi você tocando e... Era como se a guitarra fosse uma amante gemendo.

Os dois se olham, o rosto de Takashima corando ainda mais, somente então percebendo o quanto sua comparação soou estranha e com duplo sentido. Abaixa a cabeça depressa, evitando o contato visual que apenas o desconcerta, concentrando-se no ovo que já bateu até demais numa pequena tigela de vidro.

Passa o atum na frigideira quente pra tentar matar qualquer coisa que tenha se instalado na lataria pré-histórica e joga em seguida o ovo batido com um pouco de sal. Em segundos teria uma omelete, mas com a falta de habilidade ela rapidamente se torna...

\- Voilá! – Lembra dos momentos de gênio da cozinha que Kai tinha e seu palavreado de 'chef'. – Ovos mexidos com atum!

\- Oba! – Diz vendo o macarrão servido no prato e os ovos acompanhando. – E foi super rápido.

\- Nem queimei! – Uruha dá a volta no balcão e se senta no banco alto ao lado de Yuu. – Espero que não esteja muito ruim.

A primeira porção levada à boca com o hashi é a mais insegura, sendo seguida com mais segurança, apenas um pouco mais de sal e o guitarrista devora aquilo em poucos minutos, surpreendendo o loiro. Ele o observa enquanto come, os braços finos demais, a face levemente encovada, os olhos fundos. Sente uma dor profunda por vê-lo assim e se pega com uma sensação de culpa, pois desejou tanto que ele não estivesse com outra pessoa que nem imaginou que o veria desse jeito.

\- Vi que toma analgésicos fortes. – Observa a mão ainda com as marcas de uma cirurgia, a esquerda, que para um guitarrista destro significa a incapacidade de tirar notas das cordas do instrumento.

\- Eu tomo... Nem voltei mais no médico. – Ergue a mão e olha entristecido, lembrando em como o cirurgião lhe disse que talvez a operação não lhe devolvesse todos os movimentos. – Confesso que estou meio viciado neles.

\- Você me deixa ver? – Toca de leve a mão ferida, a fim de passar o calor de alguém que daria tudo para vê-lo novamente bem, mas percebendo o receio dele, puxando de leve vez ou outra, nitidamente com medo. Passa a ponta do dedo sobre a cicatriz, percebendo como esse toque arrepia o braço de Yuu, provocando efeito similar em si mesmo. - Você ainda sente muita dor?

\- Nã-não... – Mas é nítido o temor nos olhos escuros, o medo estampado em cada pequeno movimento, sempre evitando o toque mais forte, a flexão do tendão mais brusca. – Reconstruíram os tendões e ligamentos, mas... Isso nunca volta a ser o mesmo.

\- Mas... – Faz uma massagem suave na mão ferida, movendo os dedos bem devagar, percebendo que não há dor, mais o receio. – Já vi isso em outros músicos e... Acho que com fisioterapia você poderia voltar a tocar.

\- Você acha que... Será? – Depois de tanto tempo sem esperança, vivendo da pequena indenização do seu antigo empregador, tendo desistido de seu sonho, aquele vislumbre de esperança parece tão irreal.

\- Vem aqui comigo. – Puxa-o pela mão, tomando todo o cuidado para não machucá-lo e ambos se sentam no tapete, ao lado da guitarra. – Tenho uma música em que acho que seu estilo ficaria ótimo.

Segura a guitarra com cuidado, verificando que mesmo sem muito dinheiro Aoi escolheu um instrumento de boa qualidade... Boa forma, peso, acústica e com cordas de aço. Usa seu cachecol para limpá-la, mas sorri ao perceber que está menos suja do que imaginaria, se levasse em conta que Aoi não toca há meses. Pode até visualizar o moreno lutando contra o desejo de tocar, segurando-a no colo e dedilhando devagar, mas sendo vencido pelo medo e desânimo. Shiroyama sempre foi o profissional que se dedica de corpo e alma ao que faz, mas desanima depressa, então sempre precisou de alguém que o ajudasse a manter o foco de qual meta queria alcançar. E assim como qualquer um, ele sem foco sente-se perdido e desorientado.

\- Muito bem. Vou tocar o solo que eu acho que tem asua cara. – Pensa em Cassis, talvez o mais lindo solo de Aoi, mesmo que seja difícil demais escolher diante de um talento tão natural. – Se eu fechar os olhos até consigo te ver tocando ele... O início em um violão... Depois passando pra guitarra.

Aoi o observa, sentado na posição de lótus, os olhos se fechando, enquanto segura a guitarra com carinho, as mãos procurando instintivamente a posição correta nas cordas para iniciar. Nada já lhe pareceu tão bonito, a luz do pôr-do-sol entrando pela janela e banhando-os com os matizes de laranja que conseguem fugir da barreira dos prédios em volta. Suspira ansioso, desejando como nunca ouvir os sons produzidos por esse corpo...

_"Tocando a guitarra... Nisso que eu pensei... O corpo tocando a guitarra!"_ – Repreende-se, pois o loiro está ali para ajudá-lo e já o fez corar com esse seu jeito.

As notas suaves saem do instrumento, sentidas, representando toda a dor de ver o amor da sua vida assim, desejando reproduzir sem sucesso toda a emoção que o moreno sempre imprime a elas. Mas Uruha já sabia que não conseguiria, pois por mais que se observe e estude, é o coração do músico que produz a magia, ele quem faz de cada som único.

Ouviu aquela introdução tantas vezes... Enquanto preparavam o arranjo dessa balada, quando Aoi fez desse solo um reflexo de sua alma... Assim mesmo nos shows não podia deixar de observá-lo no instante em que o tocava, tentado a dizer a ele que sempre estariam juntos e jamais se sentiria sozinho. Que nunca mais sentiria a solidão que revelou naquela entrevista que o loiro leu às escondidas, tendo de disfarçar a tristeza que quase o deixara sem fala... Havia se afastado de Aoi sem notar, levado pelo cansaço e pelo medo de revelar seus sentimentos.

_"Como eu quis, naquele dia, te consolar e dizer o quanto te amava!"_ – Os olhos cerrados de Uruha se abrem, marejados e tomados por essa torrente de sentimentos que lhe vem à mente.

Os orbes se encontram com os dele, carregados de brilho intenso, que até então acompanharam cada movimento das mãos delicadas dedilhando as cordas, a forma como os braços longos se apegavam ao instrumento, no corpo gingando lentamente, sentindo as notas como se saíssem do mais profundo de sua alma. Daria tudo para saber o que pensava a criatura bonita e radiosa, que entrou em sua vida sem pedir licença e está diante dele com essa expressão tão melancólica.

\- Lindo demais! – Aoi não consegue evitar que essas palavras saiam em alto e bom som, fascinado tanto com a melodia carregada de emoção, quanto com o homem etéreo que a toca.

\- Sei que você faria diferente. – Estende os braços, entregando o instrumento para o moreno, que reluta em aceitar. – Tenta... Me mostra o que pensou em fazer diferente.

\- Não posso... Te falei que não consigo. – Shiroyama segura a guitarra, mas seus olhos evitam os chocolates, concentrando-se no verniz brilhante. – Lamento te decepcionar, mas... Já não sou mais um guitarrista.

\- Ah... – Kouyou se levanta, movimentando-se o suficiente para se colocar atrás do moreno e sentar, suas pernas compridas se colocando ao lado das pernas de Aoi. – Me deixa te ajudar...Vamos tentar juntos.

O corpo maior se coloca mais próximo, sentindo o calor gostoso e o perfume suave da pele do moreno, os cabelos escuros tocando de leve seu rosto. Cerra mais uma vez os olhos, concentrando-se no momento e não nas lembranças deliciosas evocadas por essa aproximação... De toques e gemidos... Além de toda a paixão que se apossava dos dois... Respira fundo, prendendo o fôlego que teima em deixar escapar um gemidinho de prazer ao se encostar totalmente as suas costas.

Também para Yuu esse contato não passa despercebido, arrepiando-se quando as mãos finas passam por seus braços e se colocam sobre as suas, posicionando seus dedos e movendo-os como se fossem fantoches. O som sai lento, o calor perturbador do corpo colado ao seu e o temor da dor, mesclados na sua expressão, seus olhos também se fechando e se deixando levar. O perfume embriagante o desconcentra, sentindo o ritmo da respiração ofegante no peito colado a ele.

\- Agora... – Uruha sussurra no ouvido de Aoi, intoxicado com a sensação de tocá-lo, como se fosse a primeira vez. – Me mostra o que modificaria nesses acordes.

Motivado por tal pedido, tão sensualmente provocante que se sente incapaz de negar, move seus dedos com leveza. Imprime às mesmas notas um tom diferente, sua emoção e sentimentos marcados na forma suave e delicada de iniciar a melodia carregada de amor.

\- Eu sabia que você ia conseguir. – Mais um sussurro encontrando eco na carência de ambos.

A impulsividade que o comanda mais uma vez faz com que siga seus instintos, esquecendo-se por completo que esse não é o Aoi que o conhece, deixando-se levar pelo contato da pele e pelo aroma que sempre o excita. As mãos delicadas deixam as do moreno, seus braços se fechando em um abraço firme, enlaçando o tórax ofegante, seus lábios soltando um suspiro dengoso antes de tocarem o pescoço alvo em um beijo suave, mas carregado de sensualidade.

_"O que eu estou fazendo!" _– Takashima se surpreende com a própria atitude, se dando conta de que este não é o seu moreno, que ele não o conhece e... Está fragilizado demais.

\- De-desculpa! – Kouyou se afasta um pouco do corpo adorado, lentamente de início porque tenta processar em sua mente o que fez.

Quando percebe o erro que cometeu, como confundiu as coisas e mais uma vez se entregou à impulsividade que costumava o colocar sempre em apuros, levanta de um pulo. Caminha ainda meio entorpecido e excitado, apoiando-se no balcão da pequena cozinha, evitando o olhar do outro. Teme dizer qualquer coisa, pois desconhece a reação desse Aoi, o que ele pensa e como vai reagir... Tomado pela insegurança resolve afastar-se e manter-se o mais longe possível.

Yuu permanece paralisado, as mãos sobre a guitarra, sem conseguir esboçar qualquer reação, ainda atordoado demais com o ato em si. Um pouco por causa dos remédios, mas principalmente por perceber como aquilo mexe com sua libido, um calor diferente que lhe sobe pelo baixo ventre, chegando ao coração solitário e lhe trazendo conforto. Mas nada consegue dizer, calado como se acostumou a ficar diante da vida, mesmo que queira dizer ao loiro que gostou de ser beijado dessa forma tão doce e... O quanto gostaria de retribuir.

\- Acho melhor eu ir embora. – Takashima teme as conseqüências do seu ato, fazendo com esse Aoi o que queria fazer com aquele que ama e se sente profundamente culpado. Precisa sair dali rápido, uma agitação tomando conta, com seu lado racional disparando todos os alarmes de perigo.

\- Kouyou... – Deseja que ele fique, mas não sabe o que dizer diante de algo tão inesperado. – Não me deixa sozinho...

Shiroyama sente-se perdido, querendo entender mais o que está sentindo do que aquilo que aconteceu. É óbvio que estando ambos tão próximos e carentes, pelo menos sabe o quanto ele próprio está, tal reação do loiro era bem esperada... E não pode negar que gostou e se sentiu excitado.

Teme que Takashima parta dessa forma, deixando-o novamente sozinho, pois depois dessa atenção e carinho que o loiro dedicou a ele nesses poucos instantes que estão juntos, não sabe mais se consegue voltar a ficar completamente só. Quando os olhos chocolate cruzaram com os seus ao atender a porta, não podia nem sequer imaginar que com ele entraria na sua vida mais uma vez a esperança, a qual havia esquecido, e aquela vontade de tocar que tornava sua existência completa.

\- O que eu fiz... Foi errado. – Deseja se justificar, não querendo que Yuu o julgue mal. – Estraguei o momento...

\- Por me fazer perceber que alguém me enxerga... Que alguém se importa comigo? – Shiroyama coloca a guitarra de lado e se levanta devagar. – Há muito tempo eu me sentia vazio... Sem qualquer propósito.

\- Mas não podia... – Uruha se empertiga ao notar que o moreno se aproxima devagar. – Você não é...

\- Eu sempre me questionei quanto a isso. Sempre colocando tantos obstáculos e exigências para me envolver com as garotas... Mas sempre achando que era minha timidez ou por ser cauteloso demais. – Há certa relutância em Shiroyama para falar sobre esse assunto. – Mas nunca me senti atraído nem por nenhum cara... Então só podia ser isso. Só que hoje... Ao te ver parado diante da minha porta... Algo dentro de mim mudou... Eu queria que você entrasse... Que você...

\- Não... Pior ainda... Eu não tinha o direito! – Os olhos chocolate denotam a surpresa por ele não ter se assumido ainda. – Isso tinha que ser natural... Eu não podia forçar.

\- Kou-chan... – Sente a necessidade de tocá-lo, de tentar acalmar toda aquela perturbação culpada que parece se apossar dele. – Você não forçou nada... Eu já... Bom... Engraçado dizer isso pra um desconhecido... Eu estava excitado quando você me beijou.

Por mais que aquelas palavras calem fundo em seu coração, agora Uruha está consciente da situação e respira fundo para não se deixar levar pelos olhos negros e a voz macia do seu guitarrista. Afinal, é ele ali, tão carente e fragilizado, tratando-o como sempre fez... Até aquela briga em que se questionou sobre a realidade do amor dele. A proximidade vai se tornando incômoda, a mão do moreno quase tocando a sua e então percebe que precisa fazer algo antes que se deixe levar novamente e ponha tudo a perder.

\- Vamos dar uma volta. – Move-se na direção da porta e veste o casaco. – Você precisa ver o lado de fora...

\- Mas... – Aoi não vê o propósito de sair, quando ali dentro é tão mais seguro.

\- O mundo lá fora tem muita coisa pra você. – Conhece muito bem essa tendência do moreno de se isolar em casa, lembrando que antes de começarem a namorar Yuu não era muito de sair. – Vamos ver a neve.

Não há nenhuma animação no rosto emagrecido do seu amado, há sim aquela expressão igual a de quando o loiro se justificava por não ter ido na casa de Aoi com os outros... Coisa que fazia com freqüência, pois temia a si mesmo. Aquela decepção mesclada com a incapacidade de expor o que realmente sente.

\- Ah... Yuuuuu... Vamos... – Imprime à voz o tom dengoso de quando queria alguma coisa, sempre infalível e que talvez funcione agora. – Vai me deixar andar sozinho por aí à noite?

\- Ok, ok... – Como sentiu antes, é incapaz de dizer não e dessa vez isso não o surpreende, apenas o excita. – Deixa eu pegar o meu casaco.

_"O longo casaco peludo cheio de buracos!"_ \- O loiro se lembra dele e de como era uma espécie de farda nos tempos de dureza.

Aoi sempre o vestia ou aquele outro cinza, também peludo, mas este era o favorito, apesar de sempre passar frio. Ele dizia que o casaco era estiloso e que combinava com seu visual... Uruha o achava horroroso, mas a visão dele evoca lembranças doces, apesar das rudezas daquele tempo. Todos eles eram tão inocentes... Agora as agruras do sucesso parecem muito mais difíceis de enfrentar e às vezes percebe como isso afeta os outros... E a ele mesmo. Muitas vezes se pegam falando do tempo em que tudo era mais simples... Em que ainda tinham tempo de brincar e sorrir... Mas no fim... Foi por esse sucesso que tanto lutaram, então seria hipocrisia se lamentar.

\- Gostei do casacão. – Diz com um tom levemente irônico, que o moreno parece notar instantaneamente.

\- Ah vai... Você está doido pra me perguntar onde comprei. – Os dois riem sonoramente, da forma que sempre faziam quando estavam juntos.

Descem as escadas em silêncio, constrangidos com a intimidade mágica que se estabelece entre eles no primeiro encontro e lidando com o medo natural de Aoi por sair do prédio depois de tanto tempo trancado. E ao saírem, são engolfados pelo ar frio da noite que se inicia, observando como tudo se tinge de branco após a nevasca da noite anterior.

\- A neve sempre me faz lembrar da minha infância. – Aoi fecha os olhos, respirando fundo, deixando a umidade do exterior penetrar em seus pulmões e percebendo como sentia falta de tudo isso. – Fazíamos fabulosas guerras de bolas de neve... Até o meu irmão entrava... Mas as dele eram covardia, pois era mais velho e elas eram bem maiores... Um dia me nocauteou. Acho que eu tinha uns oito anos e fiquei lá, caído no meio da neve, com a minha mãe dando a maior bronca nele. Hehe...

Um sorriso triste surge no rosto do loiro, pois nunca tinha conversado com Aoi sobre essas coisas, sempre havia o trabalho... E isso acabava ocupando boa parte das conversas dos dois. Instintivamente segura de leve na mão dele enquanto caminham, meio sem notar o que faz, apenas querendo estar mais próximo dele. Nunca imaginou que sentiria tanta falta de alguém...

\- Eu gosto da neve... Mas prefiro o verão. – Seu pensamento se perde de tal forma no passado distante que nem percebe o efeito perturbador que sua mão tocando a do moreno pode ter causado. – Nunca gostei de usar casacos e roupa pesada... Muito menos nas pernas. Minha mãe brigava comigo porque usava short o dia inteiro... Acho que por isso fui aprender futebol. E... Só odiava os meninos me atormentando por que a minha perna era grossa.

A risada dele é espontânea, como se relembrar essas coisas o fizesse voltar para casa e sentir o conforto seguro do lar paterno. Pode dizer que foi uma criança feliz, apesar de um pouco distraído, sempre cercado dos mimos da mãe e das irmãs. E isso o acabou aproximando de Reita no futebol, pois o garoto não podia dizer o mesmo, apesar de sua avó ser mais do que uma mãe para ele. Mas a separação dos pais... Na época aquilo ainda parecia muito doloroso. Então Kouyou o adotou... Tratando-o muitas vezes como o irmão que nunca teve.

\- Kou-chan... – Aoi diz, ainda com a mão trêmula pelo toque quase automático do outro, os dedos entrelaçados de forma carinhosa.

Takashima vê-se de volta das recordações e caindo novamente na rua fria, iluminada pelas lâmpadas que reagem ao fim da luz do dia e vão se acendendo uma após a outra. Somente neste momento repara no seu ato, a mão fina segurando firme a do moreno, seu rosto se tingindo de vermelho quando liberta os dedos que estavam cativos pelos seus, seguindo a caminhada totalmente sem graça e evitando o olhar interrogativo do outro.

\- Eu... Des... – Não consegue nem formular a palavra que fica presa em sua garganta, pois mais uma vez deixou-se levar pelos seus profundos sentimentos com relação ao outro Aoi.

E um silêncio se instala entre eles, pois Shiroyama nota o desconforto do loiro e começa a refletir na razão disso... Talvez já exista outro alguém. Assim o melhor a fazer é ficar calado curtindo o vento apesar de frio, e a neve que volta a cair devagar. Concentra-se no ruído dos passos de ambos sobre o manto branco e o da respiração levemente ofegante de Kouyou. Observa a cabeça loira abaixada, os fios dourados refletindo a iluminação da rua, os olhos chocolate parecendo tão tristes...

\- Yuu... – Esquece que o prudente seria chamá-lo pelo sobrenome... Um desconhecido não seria tão íntimo. – Você acredita em destino?

\- Claro... - Aoi sorri da forma linda que Uruha tanto ama. – Somente ele para te fazer bater na minha porta!

Mais uma vez o rosto lindo cora e o loiro fica completamente sem graça, procurando focar no que deseja dizer, mas preocupado que o nervosismo o impeça e acabe dizendo a coisa errada. E... Isso que o levou a essa situação.

\- Estou falando sério. – Precisa mudar o rumo da conversa, pois percebe que Aoi está encarando como uma piada e seu maior objetivo é ver o amor da sua vida bem. – Você acredita que estamos destinados a algo e... Uma única peça faltando pode nos tirar do caminho?

\- Não sei dizer se já acreditei nisso... – Tenta ser o mais sincero possível, pois algo naquele homem que caminha ao lado dele lhe transmite segurança. – Talvez seja algo que perdi ao longo desse caminho... Quando percebi que nunca mais poderia tocar.

O corpo esguio para de repente, colocando-se à frente do moreno e o encarando diretamente nos olhos.

\- Mas você tocou hoje, não tocou? – Segura-o pelos ombros, forçando Aoi a encará-lo também. – Se você conseguiu, mesmo que tenha sido apenas um pouco, quem sabe destino e milagres possam existir de verdade.

\- Onde você quer chegar com esse assunto? – Shiroyama desvencilha-se das mãos fortes do outro e continua a caminhar, o rosto voltado para cima recebendo o toque suave dos flocos de neve. – Milagres não existem. Por isso a gente tem que viver com o que temos... A esperança é muito perigosa.

Só que Takashima não passou por tudo até agora para deixar-se abater pela desilusão que tomou conta da vida do moreno. Precisa provar para ele que pode ser feliz, pois apenas imaginar que ele possa se afundar na depressão faz seu coração se apertar. Então Kouyou resolve ser insistente acompanhando Aoi, mas andando de costas, recuando cada passo concentrado apenas nos olhos negros que parecem tão desprovidos de expectativas.

\- Eu também não acreditava... – Parece que foi ontem que também se viu assim, tão cheio de medo de viver que preferia acabar com tudo. - Mas algo aconteceu... Algo que me fez repensar tudo na minha vida... E no meu papel na vida das pessoas que me cercam.

\- Não acha que essa conversa está ficando um pouco estranha... – Diz um tanto amargo, mas sorrindo do ar quase infantil do loiro belíssimo andando a sua frente daquela forma.

\- E se eu fosse um anjo e... Tivesse vindo até você pra... Sei lá... – O que dizer para não parecer um maluco recém-fugido do hospício. – Te mostrar que há esperança... Um caminho novo a seguir... Um motivo para não desistir...

\- Do que você... – Mas antes que ele possa expressar toda a confusão que essas palavras provocam em seu íntimo, percebe que o loiro deixa a calçada ainda de costas, um carro perigosamente se aproximando em alta velocidade. – Não!

Tudo acontece rápido demais, com o tempo parecendo parar em torno deles, o loiro de traços finos se afastando sem notar o perigo e o veículo se aproximando apressado. Num impulso, Aoi segura Uruha pela mão puxando-o com firmeza para si, braços em torno de sua cintura, afundando o rosto no pescoço alvo e o coração a mil, sentindo a pulsação acelerada... Tanto sua quanto dele.

\- Não... Me assusta... Meu anjo... – Fala com dificuldade, apertando o corpo mais alto, a voz preocupada.

A compreensão do que tinha acontecido naqueles segundos só vem segundos depois, quando Uruha se sente envolto pelos braços de Aoi, ouvindo a respiração dele, sentindo o perfume... Percebe que quase foi atropelado e que só está sem ferimentos e vivo graças ao moreno. Treme ao ouvir a voz dele baixa, rouca, em seu ouvido e o abraça com mais força.

\- Y-Yuu... Des-Desculpa... - Pede enrouquecido, sentindo-o apertá-lo contra si e respira fundo, tentando se acalmar do susto, mas sabe que precisa tranquilizá-lo também. - Está tudo bem... Está tudo bem, agora...

\- Você veio me trazer esperança... – O moreno fala de encontro à pele que imediatamente se arrepia. – O que seria de mim... Se eu te perdesse desse jeito.

Beija o pescoço delicadamente, o calor que se acende dentro de seu peito fazendo com que o mundo suma e se torne apenas os dois, esquecendo as poucas pessoas que se aventuram na rua com o frio que se torna mais intenso.

\- Nã-Não vai me perder... - Sussurra Uruha sentindo o corpo tremer ao sentir o hálito quente, o perfume dele nublando seus sentidos.

Sente tanta falta do seu moreno... De seus toques, do calor do corpo dele contra o seu, daquelas mãos apertando carinhosamente suas costas. Fecha os olhos, erguendo de leve a cabeça, estremecendo e se arrepiando mais quando aqueles lábios tocam seu pescoço mais uma vez, dissipando uma quentura gostosa por cada pedacinho de seu ser...

\- Hum... Yuu... - Seus pensamentos se dissolvem e Uruha abraça Aoi, puxando-o mais para si, afundando o rosto na curva do pescoço dele beijando o local e mordiscando, como se com este gesto pudesse impedir o romper do dique de emoções em seu interior...

\- Como eu te quero. – Shiroyama se afasta um pouco, encarando os olhos chocolate que o observam famintos. – Desde o instante em que te vi parado diante da minha porta.

Kouyou sente quando ele se afasta e o olha nos olhos, estremecendo com as esferas negras flamejantes sobre si. Aquilo é o suficiente para dissipar fogo por suas veias, aquecendo todo o seu corpo, expondo sua carência... Inflamando-o de desejo. Uruha não consegue se libertar daqueles orbes tão hipnóticos... E não quer na verdade.

O moreno então se aproxima devagar, tocando os lábios suculentos devagar, saboreando cada centímetro daquela boca levemente trêmula... De frio e expectativa. A ânsia que se apossa dele, possuído por um desejo que o surpreende, pois jamais pensara que se sentiria assim por outro homem, somente faz o beijo se tornar mais intenso, sedento de afeto e repleto de um prazer quase insano.

Aquele toque suave arranca um ofego dos lábios do loiro, rompendo todas as barreiras que erguera a fim de se proteger naquela nova realidade, cedendo ao desejo forte de Aoi, sentindo como este se mistura a sua própria ânsia e vontade de se entregar... Sente tanta falta desses braços ao seu redor... Tanta falta dessa atenção e carinho... Dessa _proteção_.

\- Hummmmmm... - Geme dentro do beijo, correspondendo na mesma intensidade de paixão e amor, se agarrando ao moreno como se sua vida dependesse disso.

As pessoas que transitam pela rua se assustam ao ver os dois rapazes se beijando daquela forma. Cochichos podem ser ouvidos, mas não são o suficiente para afastar os dois amantes, que estão presos em seu próprio universo, entregues à paixão que os consome.

\- Uhmm... Ahh, Yuu... - Ronrona o loiro, quando se afasta a procura de ar, mas não consegue pensar direito, apenas empurra o corpo menor, percebendo um beco à frente... Só quer fugir dos expectadores e se entregar, sem pensar nas consequências. - Eu preciso tanto de você... Me beija mais...

Aoi sente o movimento do loiro, que o empurra para trás, as palavras de aceitação do loiro relutante excitando-o ainda mais. Assume então a ação, apertando o corpo esguio mais para junto do seu e o guiando pela rua pouco iluminada que leva ao beco. Logo sente que uma parede limita o seu avanço, abrindo o casaco pesado do loiro, invadindo-o com as mãos e enlaçando-o, tocando sua pele ao passar por baixo da camisa.

Ao sentir-se puxado com mais empenho, Uruha se deixa levar pelo moreno, gemendo languidamente ao ser imprensado contra a parede, sentindo o corpo delicioso pressionando o seu de modo excitante e enlouquecedor! E o toque em sua pele... Ah, isso apenas arranca mais gemidos e arquejos seus, obrigando-o a se agarrar a Aoi como se fosse sua âncora.

\- Aahmmmm... Yuu, Isso! - Uruha joga a cabeça para trás, arqueando, arranhando as costas do moreno sobre o velho casaco.

A boca carnuda do moreno procura o pescoço esguio com ansiedade, devorando e provando o sabor de luxúria que tem aquela pele, uma das mãos descendo e tocando a coxa roliça e... Pensando de forma divertida em como os idiotinhas que caçoavam dessas pernas nunca tiveram o prazer de prová-las.

\- Hum... Você é delicioso! – Sua coxa se coloca entre as dele, prensando-o ainda mais contra a parede fria.

Em mais um ato inconsequente, Uruha ergue a perna, enlaçando a cintura de Aoi, ondulando o quadril contra o dele, gemendo ao sentir como a coxa do moreno pressiona seu membro rijo, deixando-o mais enlouquecido. Aquilo é tão bom!

\- Oh, Deus, Yuu! Eu te amo tanto! - As palavras saem sem ele nem perceber e levado pelo amor que sente, Kouyou puxa Yuu para si, beijando-o intensamente, apertando mais a perna ao redor da cintura dele.

\- O que você... – A surpresa de algo assim tão inesperado o faz parar por alguns instantes, afastando-se ligeiramente e observando os olhos chocolate a procura de respostas, mas sente-se tão... Carente... Confuso... E pela primeira vez a atração é verdadeira...

Uruha o olha, confuso, piscando algumas vezes ao ver como o moreno está aturdido e então começa a pensar no que disse e sente um frio na barriga, seus músculos se enrijecendo e uma onda de pânico ameaça percorrer todo o seu corpo. Foi precipitado mais uma vez, quando prometera a si mesmo que se manteria firme no propósito de ajudá-lo e não de perturbar Aoi ainda mais. Ele entreabre os lábios tentando falar algo, _explicando_ o que disse.

Antes que Uruha possa retirar suas palavras, temendo ter se precipitado ou fugir, como a expressão do loiro denuncia que pode acontecer, Aoi o puxa para si novamente, beijando-o com ainda mais ânsia.

Qualquer frase que Kouyou tenta formular em sua mente se dissipa ao ter os lábios tomados em um beijo tão intenso... E ele só pode gemer, engolido pela aura de sedução, amor e ânsia de Yuu, deixando-se levar por ele até que suas bocas se separam. Sem fôlego, Takashima o fita ofegante e com as pernas bambas, zonzo de prazer.

\- Você me salvou... – O moreno ataca o pescoço mais uma vez, tentando retê-lo e perpetuar esse momento único em sua vida.

Uma das mãos escorrega pela coxa em sua cintura e a outra se coloca sobre sua nádega, encaixando-se melhor ao quadril, deixando-o sentir como também está excitado, esfregando-se de leve para derreter ainda mais a barreira que possa ainda existir entre eles. Jamais foi assim impulsivo, seu lado racional impedindo-o sempre de se entregar às coisas dessa forma, mas... Com esse homem... Sente-se uma outra pessoa...

\- Yuu... Ahmmmm... - Uruha tenta colocar a mente em ordem, mas ter aquela boca em seu pescoço mais uma vez, as mãos dele percorrendo seu corpo lhe rouba toda a força... E o desejo de se entregar fala mais alto, obrigando-o a se agarrar ao moreno, deliciado por tê-lo tão excitado junto a si.

Um barulho alto de buzina seguido de um carro freando, porém, assusta o loiro, que se afasta um pouco, dando-se conta de onde estão, percebendo que algumas pessoas olham para dentro do beco, curiosas com os ruídos cada vez mais altos e isso o alarma.

\- Yuu... Es-Espera... Temos... Que sair daqui... - Fala abaixando a perna, ainda sentindo seus corpos se roçarem, o que lhe arranca mais um gemido baixo e rouco, mas respira fundo, segurando o rosto do moreno e recostando a testa na dele. - As pessoas podem nos ver aqui e... Humm... Não é um bom local pra fazer amor...

\- Eu não ligo para os outros... Você liga? - Resolve definitivamente que pouco se importa com o mundo ao seu redor.

Uruha o olha profundamente, vendo que para Aoi aquele momento é importante... E decide que será tudo o que ele precisar, se isso salvará seu coração melancólico. Ama Shiroyama, seja em qual realidade se encontre e não pode decepcioná-lo. Não pode e... Não quer... Decepcionar esse Aoi que precisa tanto dele!

\- Não... Eu não me importo. - Diz resoluto, acariciando seu rosto.

Nessa realidade não são famosos, não têm o que temer. Só quer proteger o coração daquele que tanto ama! Por isso se entrega de forma declarada, retribuindo os toques e as carícias com certa angústia... Como se pudesse perdê-lo a qualquer instante. Tomando a boca farta e deliciando-se com a textura, com a forma, com o sabor... Tudo nele sempre é delicioso.

\- Quem é você... – A loucura se apossa dos olhos negros, as mãos frenéticas buscando mais intimidade, tocando o loiro de uma forma que deveria ser estranha pra ele, mas que parece tão natural... Tão espontânea. – Que... Virou minha vida do avesso?

\- Eu... – Sentir os dedos fortes massageando seu membro por cima da calça tira qualquer noção de perigo ou cautela que ainda possa ter.

\- URUHA! – A voz de Angel soa firme, ecoando pelo beco e chegando até eles como se fosse parte de um sonho. – EU VIM TE BUSCAR!

Os corpos se afastam aturdidos, a surpresa daquela voz ainda reverberando em seus ouvidos, como se o laço tivesse sido rompido com violência. O loiro tenta controlar a raiva que sente, mas ao mesmo tempo começa a voltar à consciência de que é errado o que está fazendo, tanto com relação ao Aoi quanto para si mesmo. Volta seus olhos de um para o outro ainda perdido e confuso, uma idéia tamborilando em sua mente e se formando uma visão ideal do que essa missão pode lhe proporcionar.

\- Quem é esse garoto? – A voz do moreno sai baixa, carregada de ressentimento e decepção, pois sente como se o chão se abrisse e o tragasse. – Era bom demais mesmo...

\- Calma... Espera um instante! – Kouyou percebe o que se passa na mente de Yuu, o ciúme estampado no rosto de traços marcantes. – Não é o que você está pensando!

\- Mas também... O que eu esperava... Me agarrando com um cara que nem conheço? – Ele se separa de vez daquele que a pouco temia perder, agora incomodado com a excitação ainda presente. – Sou um idiota!

\- Não... Me deixa... – Nota agora como é difícil tentar explicar algo a alguém que não está disposto a ouvir... Como fez com Aoi. – Angel... Cai fora! Eu já vou.

Yuu não consegue disfarçar como isso o afeta, pois a vida inteira foi cauteloso com relação às pessoas que deixava se aproximarem tanto a ponto de envolver-se e, da vez em que se permitiu essa liberdade de deixar-se levar pelo coração... Há realmente outro alguém. Sente-se enganado... Como a vida tem feito com ele por tanto tempo. Movimenta-se agora em silêncio, saindo do beco e ganhando a rua quando sente sua caminhada impedida pela mão fina que lhe segura o braço.

\- Espera... Só peço que me ouça... Mas me ouça de verdade. – Não consegue tirar da mente aquela última discussão em que nem se esforçou para escutar o que o moreno desesperadamente tentava lhe dizer. – Depois pode partir se desejar.

\- Pode falar. – Volta-se ressentido, mas de forma incontrolável não consegue negar qualquer pedido do loiro. – Mas não brinque com os meus sentimentos...

\- Aquele garoto é o Angel... Meu protegido. – O ruivinho continua presente, mas agora afastado o suficiente para lhe dar certa privacidade. – Apenas isso. E ele está querendo me proteger... Por isso está aqui.

\- Então, não é... – Não disfarça o alívio que isso lhe provoca, aproximando-se de Uruha e segurando-lhe a mão. – Eu pensei que... Quando não estamos acostumados que coisas boas aconteçam na nossa vida...

Por mais que seu lado racional o avise do contrário, Takashima sente necessidade de abraçá-lo, fazendo-o sentir que às vezes acontecem coisas boas e... Que são de verdade.

\- Sempre pensei que coisas como destino e encontrar a alma gêmea acontecessem apenas pras outras pessoas... – Shiroyama fecha os olhos, perdendo-se no aroma suave de flores que vêm do cabelo loiro e sedoso. – Mas o vazio parece que desapareceu no instante em que te vi... Como se fôssemos feitos um para o outro.

\- É tão bom te ouvir falar assim. – Mesmo que sua memória denuncie as inúmeras vezes em que o seu Aoi disse o mesmo, mas com outras palavras. – É uma idéia tão romântica pensar em alguém criado para ser nosso!

\- Eu estou falando sério! – O moreno se afasta ligeiramente, a fim de poder encará-lo. – Minha vida era uma eterna solidão... Até você entrar nela, brilhando como o sol.

\- Yuu... – As lágrimas brotam dos olhos chocolate, jamais pensando que pudesse ter esse significado na vida de alguém. – Sem você a minha vida não tem sentido... Nunca teve e nunca terá.

\- URUHA... – Novamente a voz calma, mas decidida de Angel ecoa na rua, ameaçando se aproximar e tirá-lo dali. A expressão angelical está séria, trazendo o loiro de volta de seu sonho romântico.

\- Preciso ir... – Não quer se separar dele, mas a presença do anjinho o avisa de que é necessário.

\- Não! Fica comigo! – Shiroyama agarra-se a ele ainda mais. - Temo nunca mais te ver.

\- Eu volto! – Segura-o com força, sentindo-se tentado... Afinal... Alguém precisa muito dele. – Juro que não vou mais te deixar sozinho.

Os orbes se cruzam, vendo a total sinceridade contida em suas profundezas. Mais uma vez os lábios se tocam de forma delicada, o ritmo das respirações se acelerando conforme o coração bate apressado. A gama de sentimentos que os envolve é poderosa, como se nada pudesse se interpor entre eles.

\- Preciso acertar umas coisas com ele... – Aponta para Angel com um movimento de cabeça. – Depois poderemos ficar juntos... Para sempre.

\- Certo. – Eles se separam meio sem vontade, as mãos ainda se tocando. – Agora são oito horas... Estarei a sua espera aqui nesse local as nove. Pode ser?

\- Me aguarda... Eu volto logo. – Os dedos relutantemente se separam e Kouyou segue em frente pela rua.

Quando se aproxima de Angel sua expressão muda, irritado com a impaciência do anjinho, que até agora só aprontou e de repente está tão apressado.

\- De uma hora pra outra o adolescente rebelde ficou sério? – Diz sem qualquer tato, querendo atingir o ruivinho.

\- Você não podia ficar ali... – Finge não ter entendido a direta. – Se tornaria muito mais difícil para você partir se...

\- Eu não vou voltar. – Nunca Takashima pareceu tão decidido desde que se conheceram. – Vou ficar com esse Aoi.

\- Como assim? – A incredulidade é clara nos olhos cor de avelã. – Não pode fazer isso!

\- Você disse que a decisão era minha... E eu a tomei. – Tenta se convencer também, mesmo que olhar para trás e ver os orbes negros o seguindo são o maior incentivo. – Ele precisa de mim... O outro já não se importa mais!

\- Kouyou Takashima... Não existem dois Aois. – Angel sabia que isso poderia acontecer, mas teme não conseguir lidar com o problema da forma certa. - Esse guitarrista deprimido é o mesmo que tentou falar com você sobre o que sentia e foi completamente ignorado... Apenas não te conheceu antes.

\- Mas na outra realidade... – Sabe que merece as palavras duras, mas está resoluto. – Não quero voltar... E a decisão é minha.

\- Ok... É sua... – Apesar de conhecer os motivos que prendem o loiro ali, percebe que precisa ser absolutamente sincero com ele. - Mesmo sendo egoísta demais, não posso te obrigar a voltar.

\- Não estou sendo egoísta! – Uruha pára, ficando de frente para o garoto.

\- Como não! Mesmo depois de ver o que a sua falta causou aos seus amigos... E no seu amado... – O aprendiz de anjo está indignado. – Assim mesmo prefere ficar... Pois é o mais cômodo e fácil pra você.

\- Não é verdade! – Dói para Takashima ouvir essas acusações, muito mais do que todas as calúnias que o levaram a tudo isso. – Eu os conheci... Posso juntá-los e formar a banda.

\- Kouyou... Isso nunca vai acontecer. – Angel sabe muito bem o que está falando. – O GazettE surgiu de um momento... Aquele em que vocês decidiram trilhar essa estrada juntos. Agora... Esse instante passou e... Não há como recuperá-lo...

Os olhos tristes miram a neve que se acumula no seu sapato, os cabelos loiros caindo como uma cascata sobre o rosto bonito. Não deseja voltar, quando o Aoi está ali tão carente e entregue... Na sua realidade teria que...

\- Você está com medo de ter que assumir que foi um idiota... – Fala calmo, procurando entender toda a fragilidade das emoções humanas. – De encarar como falhou com a pessoa que mais te amou em toda a sua vida.

\- Fica quieto! – Kouyou sente uma dor no peito que ameaça lhe cegar a racionalidade, temendo fazer a escolha errada, seja ela qual for. – Preciso de tempo.

Angel sabe que o tempo está se esgotando, pois sua missão era pré-determinada e está no fim... Coisa que deveria ter dito logo de uma vez para Uruha, mas acabou se esquecendo desse detalhe em meio a tantas tentações que encontrou no caminho.

\- Sinto... Mas... – Teme a reação do loiro. - Você só tem até meia-noite de hoje.

\- Como assim? – Uma sensação terrível surge no mais fundo da alma de Takashima, pois aquele anjinho safado nunca lhe disse isso. – Tem tempo marcado pra eu me decidir?

\- Infelizmente... Eu... – A expressão de Uruha denuncia que pode ter suas asas depenadas assim que as ganhar. – Desculpa...

\- E você poderia ter me dito, mas preferiu ficar enchendo a cara e dando por aí! – A raiva dele é genuína. – Se você se tornar um anjo... Juro que apresento uma reclamação... Arranjo um jeito de te ferrar... Seu... Seu putinho!

\- Calma... Desculpa... Não quis... – Percebe que há um perigo real e imediato na sua permanência. – Vou te deixar decidir... Te aguardo na ponte onde nos conhecemos... Espero até meia-noite.

\- Ahm? – E antes que Kouyou possa dizer qualquer coisa, vê o anjinho sumindo diante dos seus olhos. – Aquele desgraçado! E como eu vou encontrar ele se o maldito está com o dinheiro?

Percebe então que está sozinho na rua, com a decisão mais complicada que já teve que tomar. Caminha cabisbaixo alheio a tudo que o cerca, apenas pensando nos amigos e... Em Aoi. Apesar de ser um miserável bastardinho, Angel tem razão. Depois de tudo que viu, da falta que fez nas vidas de todos eles... Como pode pensar em ficar? Mas tem o Yuu... Não tem certeza que realmente são a mesma pessoa... Como pode trair a confiança dele e o abandonar? O outro tem a fama, a carreira, a guitarra... Esse não tem nada! Esse precisa realmente dele... E muito. O outro... Mas e se forem a mesma pessoa... E lhe negar a oportunidade de alcançar seus sonhos? Como poderia viver com isso?

Segue pela rua deserta e gelada sem saber o que fazer, perdido na escuridão de seus próprios sentimentos... Muitos deles estranhos demais para o seu íntimo... Como egoísmo e orgulho, que nota em si mesmo pela primeira vez e por isso se sente envergonhado. Sabe também ser motivado por amor e uma necessidade quase insana de proteger aquele homem moreno que está tão carente de alguém que o compreenda.

"_Mas..."_ \- Essa palavrinha começa a incomodá-lo, pois relembra, há todo momento, como a sua decisão está sobre o fio de navalha e... Se errar, jamais irá se perdoar.

Ergue então os olhos instintivamente e nota onde está. Aoi está parado naquele mesmo local onde se abraçavam um pouco antes... Olha o relógio e vê que se perdeu em suas divagações, pois já são nove e meia, o moreno andando de um lado para o outro, provavelmente ansioso com seu atraso.

Fica alguns minutos parado na esquina oculto pela escuridão, observando o guitarrista, mas sem coragem de chegar perto. Fica imaginando como pode saber se este também é o Aoi por quem se apaixonou na vida real. É então que algo nele chama sua atenção... Aquela expressão de solidão profunda no rosto... Não a do homem carente e sem esperança que encontrou no apartamento... Mas a que sempre estava presente nos _lives_ durante as primeiras músicas, como se aquele momento fosse o mais solitário de toda a vida de Shiroyama. E mesmo sem ter todo o sucesso que Yuu lutou para alcançar, esse Aoi também demonstra que esse sentimento obscuro é algo muito pessoal, algo que ele mesmo não nota, mas está lá escondido no âmago de seu ser.

\- Yuu... Então é você mesmo... – Não sabe se sente alívio ou tristeza, pois corre olhar o relógio e percebe que tem pouquíssimo tempo para chegar à maldita ponte. – Não! Eu preciso voltar.

Afasta-se apressado, decidido a caminhar até o lugar, mesmo sabendo como é distante dessa parte de Tóquio. Procura ser discreto, apesar do desespero, pois a última coisa que deseja é que Aoi o veja. Por mais que saiba que está fazendo o melhor para ele, não suportaria a tristeza naquele rosto. Segue em meio à neve que insiste em cair, agora com mais intensidade.

\- ANGEL! ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ, FEDELHO DOS INFERNOS! – Pára no meio da rua, a respiração ofegante pelo nervosismo, vendo os minutos correrem pelo relógio, com o tempo inclemente passando apressado demais. – Quero voltar... Não posso perder... A vida que eu tinha... E eles... Precisam de mim.

Ouve então um ruído conhecido. Uma moto enorme se aproxima, passando por ele devagar e pára diante de um prédio, com um casal sobre ela, todo paramentado com roupas de couro e muito agasalho.

\- Quem é maluco pra sair num tempo desses de moto? – Pensa nas circunstâncias de seu pequeno acidente e ri da ironia. – Só eu mesmo!

Observa-os descendo do veículo com cuidado, ambos abrigando-se sob a marquise do edifício, sob a luz da entrada, trocando beijos tórridos de despedida. Recorda que ele e Aoi já fizeram loucuras desse tipo, como ficarem se agarrando na chuva, por exemplo. Esse pensamento lhe traz conforto, pois sua relação com Aoi sempre foi insanamente deliciosa, até que... Percebe então que tudo mudou quando preferiu ter pena de si mesmo e deixou de encarar Yuu como seu parceiro... Em tudo. E o seu moreno teria arrancado o couro daquele crítico se pedisse... Diplomaticamente é claro.

\- Eu fui uma besta mesmo! – Bate na própria cabeça. – Eles todos queriam me ajudar, como fiz com eles, mas... Só vi como eu era um bêbado coitado.

Essa situação desesperada também exige medidas desesperadas, então lança um olhar tentador para a moto parada, quase esquecida, enquanto o piloto agarra todas as partes disponíveis da garota que o acompanha. Uruha caminha com um ar inocente ao lado da máquina e nota que a chave está no contato...

\- Que os patrões do Angel me perdoem por isso, mas... – Olha mais uma vez para o chaveiro da Hello Kitty balançando com o vento. – Se eu conseguir voltar... Jamais terei feito isso.

Pula apressado sobre a máquina, passando a perna por sobre ela com a agilidade que usa nos shows e dando partida, disparando tão rápido que o rapaz atônito só pode se voltar, tirando a mão de um dos peitos da moça e a levar à cabeça. Kouyou nada vê, tendo em mente apenas a pressa em chegar ao local de encontro.

"_Aquele anjinho ficou colado no meu pé todo esse tempo e na hora H me faz correr atrás dele." _– Pensa, vendo no relógio da moto que o tempo voa mais depressa do que essa possante moto. - _"Eu mato esse garoto!"_

Percorre locais da cidade em que jamais esteve, mas que sabe que o levam até a ponte um pouco mais depressa. Corre pelas ruas escorregadias, deslizando bastante, mas controlando a máquina com habilidade. Precisa chegar a tempo e para isso desvia de carros, passa por cima de calçadas e atravessa sinais fechados. Até sente uma ponta de satisfação por uma vez na vida se sentir um transgressor... Apesar de meio que ele e os amigos terem feito isso quando decidiram deixar de lado o que se espera de um jovem japonês... Rebeldia na adolescência e o padrão aceitável depois disso. Eles fizeram o seu próprio destino, transgredindo o socialmente aceitável.

Vislumbra finalmente a ponte ao longe, vendo que o relógio bate a meia-noite, desesperando-se com a urgência, mas sabendo que não há tempo nem para pensar muito. Atravessa uma demolição, passando por cima de entulhos e saindo por alguns instantes da segurança do chão, avançando o mais depressa que consegue. Ao ver-se diante da construção antiga de metal, construída para ligar as duas margens do rio caudaloso, larga a moto de qualquer jeito no chão e corre apressado até o centro dela.

\- ANGEL! EU QUERO VOLTAR... POR FAVOR! – Olha o relógio e vê que já se passam cinco minutos do horário marcado. – NÃO! VOCÊ NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO COMIGO! ME LEVA DE VOLTA! Eu... Preciso do meu Aoi...

**Continua...**

**ooOoo**

Acredito que muitos leitores dessa fic já tinham desistido de esperar uma atualização, pensando que eu desistira de vez, mas juro que não tenho intenção nenhuma de abandonar minhas fics. Não seria justo com os leitores e com os personagens. Então, aqui está mais um capítulo, na verdade o penúltimo.

Este capítulo 6, com o tão esperado encontro de Uruha com Aoi, estava pronto há mais de 2 meses. Tudo bem, podem me apedrejar. Mas como a vida segue caminhos que nós mesmos não desejamos, tanto eu como minha beta nos encontramos impossibilitadas de colocar esse capítulo no ponto para ser postado. Agradeço de coração ao grande esforço da minha querida amiga Schei-chan... Essa fic é sua!

Agradeço a ajuda das minhas amigas, Yume Vy, Eri-chan, Schei-chan, Tomoe Shinozaki e Samantha Tiger.

Esse capítulo foi um desafio, pois era preciso analisar bem a personalidade do nosso guitarrista moreno e pensar como seria a vida dele sem o Uruha e o Gazette. A timidez e a reserva com relacionamentos são coisas que ele mesmo disse sobre si mesmo e a 'famosa' entrevista polêmica em que ele lamenta o afastamento do loiro... Tudo isso se tornou perfeito como material de pesquisa.

E por que me preocupei tanto em analisar entrevistas para confeccionar essa fic? Se há algo que eu respeite mais do que tudo é a personalidade dos personagens e sempre tento ser o mais fiel possível ao original... Ainda mais quando se tratam de pessoas reais. Respeito quem prefere imprimir a 'sua visão própria' dos personagens, pois cada um pensa da forma que quiser... Eu não gosto disso e não considero muito respeitoso com eles. Mas é MINHA opinião.

Agradeço de coração a todos os leitores que se interessaram pela história. Aos queridos leitores QueenRJ, Desiree Hasting, LHC, Akne-chan, a_k_i, Lara Boger e Kah_ty (bem vindos leitores novos!)... Dedico a vocês um agradecimento em especial por tirarem alguns minutos do seu tempo escasso para deixarem um review.

Espero que gostem e COMENTEM!

01 de Outubro de 2010

02:00 PM

**Lady Anubis**


End file.
